Gero's late Revenge
by KaliforniaKoastal
Summary: Mirai-Trunks returns to the chibis timeline to visit his friends for Christmas. Meanwhile Dr. Gero's back-up Androids are activated. The two powerful Androids only have one plan: Reprogram 18 and get revenge for their creator
1. Christmas at Capsule Corp

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

So guys this is my newest story from the Trunks and Goten saga (My all time faves eppecially Chibi-Trunks)

I want it to be a longer and better story so I might take a little longer to update than usual.

If this is the first time you are reading one of my stories there may be some things you find confusing, like what Mirai-Trunks is doing there.

All my stories take place short after the Majin-Buu arc , are connected with each other and take time in the order I posted them.

Reviews, opinions and suggestions are greatly appreciated :)

-KaliforniaKoastal

It was the day of Christmas-Eve, Bulma Briefs the world's best scientist and heiress to a massive company was strolling through the busy shops of West-City's mall.

On her left hand; the reason why she got herself in all this holiday trouble, her eight year old son Trunks.

On her right hand; her best friend's offspring Son Goten.

Bulma had just finished her newest groundbreaking invention and she wanted to celebrate it by buying her tiny tots everything they wanted.

Some steps behind them an employee of Capsule Corp was following them with a giant bag of toys she had already bought for them.

In the thick of the frey she caught sight of a blonde woman with a baby in one and shopping bags in her other hand.

„Yoo-hoo! 18 over here!", she waved enthusiastically.

The woman turned around and smiled in response.

„Let's meet at the food-court!", Bulma shouted.

„Come on boys let's take a break", she smiled and made her way through the crowded mall over to the food-court were 18 had already reserved a seat for them.

„Hello 18 good to see you!", she said cheerfully and exchanged kisses on the cheeks.

„Good to see you too" ,18 stated friendly.

Marron gave a snigger and reached out with her chubby arms to pull Trunks' hair.

„Ouch that hurts stop", the lavender haired boy whined.

„Boys why don't you take Marron to the playground and have some fun so we ladies can chat?", Bulma suggested.

„Yeah let's go play Trunks!", Goten piped cheerfully and stood up.

„Tunks, Oten play!", Marron tried to talk with a big smile and reached out with her arms for Trunks.

„Kay", Trunks muttered and took the blonde girl in his arms.

„Have fun, and Marron go easy on them", 18 joked.

„So what are you doing for Christmas-Eve 18, anything planned?", Bulma asked and took a sip of her hot chocolate.

„Not really you know Roshi and Krillin are not really into that stuff. But I forced them to buy a tree and everything because I want it to be perfect for the baby."

„Oh why don't you guys come over to my house we are having a little party, my mom's going to cook and I also invited the Sons. Everyone sleeps over and in the morning we'll have eggnog and the handing out of presents!", Bulma offered.

18 took a bite from her croissant. „Ermm that's nice of you but"

„No buts! If you want to you can even bring the old perv Muten Roshi! Oh and Videl and her father will be there too!"

„Satan will be there?", 18 smirked „Well then I guess I'll have to come to thank him he practically paid for all of the presents I bought, if you know what I mean", the blonde woman smiled mischievously.

„Alright then I'll see you tonight! I'll prepare a room for you and Krillin and Marron can sleep in Trunks' crib I still have it".

„Good thanks Bulma, I gotta go then, see you!", 18 said and walked off toward the playground to get Marron.

The blonde baby-girl had fun playing with the older boys, she had especially taken a liking on Trunks and started crying when 18 pulled her away.

„Don't cry Marron you'll see them again tonight. Good-bye boys see you", 18 waved and left the playground.

„Bye 18, bye Marron!", the boys exclaimed in unison.

…..

When the group got back from their little shopping trip and entered Capsule Corp.'s spacious foyer they got to see that the big Christmas tree was already set up. Vegeta prince of all Saiyans was hovering over it an tried fixing the fairy lights.

„Oh good Geta you finally did it!", Bulma chuckled.

„The tree looks nice uncle Vegeta my dad always has problems with the lights", Goten chirped.

Vegeta looked at him and smirked; finally one thing he had surpassed Goku in.

„He had enough practice, it took him four hours setting up the tree in the private living room", Bulma whispered.

„Woman!".

„Ok ,ok the boys and I will be upstairs, oh and I invited 18 and her family over!"

It soon got dark and the Briefs family's private rooms were crowded with guests. Bulma's lifelong friends, some of her father's business partners, Mrs. Briefs bridge ladies and the army of caterers her mother had hired to make sure everyone can enjoy a cookies and cake after her homecooked meal.

It was a fun night full of laughter, Vegeta ,Krillin and Goku were discussing their newest training techniques and the girls were planning the next time they'd hit the shops.

Trunks was dandling Marron on his knees, the blonde baby girl was laughing and waving her arms excitedly.

„See mom I'm really good with babies if you and dad finally have another one I'll always take care of my brother or sister!", he said and offered Marron his index finger to play with it.

„Ugh", Vegeta grunted in response.

I guess you can wait until the kingdom come Trunks", Krillin joked and grinned goofily.

„You know it's not that Vegeta objects to the process it's the result", Bulma winked causing everyone to burst out laughing.

„Besides, you are all I need my little monkey-pants", she said and cheek-pinched Trunks.

Trunks sighed and turned back to Marron, she was so cute he wouldn't even mind a sister. A brother he could spar with of course would be better but as long as he wasn't the only child in the Briefs household anymore he was also ok with a sister he could take care of and protect.

In the course of the night the kids all fell asleep curled up next to each other on the cozy living room carpet.

When Bulma put Trunks and Goten in their bed Trunks woke up and whispered „Mommy do you think Santa will bring me a sibling?".

Bulma smiled „Well I know Santa has planned a very big surprise for next moring baby", and kissed his forehead „But now try to get some sleep, tomorrow's a big day my little monkey"

Trunks smiled and drifted of to sleep again.

…..

Miles away in the wastelands near South-City there was something going on in a secret lab.

There were two tubes filled with liquid and each of them held a human-like body.

A computer turned on and the strange liquid started to subside.

The tubes slid open and the two being's eyes began to shine.

It was Dr. Gero's back-up solution, Android 21 and 22. He had connected them to a time-switch in case he was killed and his other Androids failed and today was the day they were supposed to be activated.

Android 21 was like 18 technically a Cyborg, once human and reconstructed by the wicked scientist with and endless supply of energy. She had a slim figure and black hair she wore in a messy ponytail over her left shoulder.

Android 22 bore big resemblance to Android 19 but was much more powerful. She wa completely constructed by Dr. Gero , a real Android that stole other people's enrgy in order to keep her own reservoir from draining. She had a computer-like echoing voice and was responsible for calculations, planning Gero's revenge and to keep control over the more powerful 21.

„ Number 21 the day has finally come"

„So what now?", 21 asked coldly.

„First we'll fill up my enrgy by stealing it from some random people, then we'll get 18 and then we'll kill Goku", the evil machine smirked.


	2. Krillin's sacrifice

Hi guys! I know I said I wanted to take a little longer to update this story, but I'm sick and and so I had enough time to write this chapter. Guess you can expect plenty of update the next days.

Thank you for reading and special thank to the people who reviewed and subscribed, getting reviews right after I posted this story really got me going :)

Mirai-Trunks woke up from the smell of bacon and fried eggs. He drowsily walked down the hall toward the kitchen to find his mother Bulma Briefs preparing their breakfast, or at least trying to, she was an engineer not a chef but she had improved her cooking over the last years since all of their robot-maids had been destroyed when the Androids attacked West-City

"Hey mom merry Christmas", he said and kissed her cheek. Bulma smiled and turned around.

"Goody morning honey! Merry Christmas. Come have a seat breakfast's ready", she said and put the glibbery eggs on a plate.

The pair sat down and had their breakfast "So are you excited to visit the other timeline?, Bulma inquired.

Trunks smiled " Yes I'm very excited I get to see Tama again, and my Chibi-self. You should come one day and meet them. It's so funny how he's totally different than I'am. I told you Goku and Chi-Chi had another child and they're best friends. Trunks always like to take control over Goten, but they're very cute together, I wish I've had something like that but those darn Androids..".

Bulma took his hand "Don't be sad, it's over now Trunks. Earth is almost as it used to be and soon we'll be back in business. From now on it will get better everyday honey.", she said softly.

The Western-Capital was almost fully rebuilt, also Capsule Corp. was as good as new.

Trunks and Bulma had invested almost all of their time in reconstructing the company which wasn't always easy because the destruction through the Androids had produced a lot of poverty around them. But seven years later things had almost returned to normal and Capsule Corp. was on the best way to rise to the world's most powerful company again.

"Oh I got you a present , here mom", Trunks said and handed his mother the gift he got her.

As Bulma unwrapped it and saw what it was tears formed in the corner of her blue eyes.

"It's a picture of dad I took last time I visited them"

Bulma gulped back a sob and ran her finger over the golden frame.

"That's so nice of you", she said with a breathy voice. "You're a good boy",she added and kissed his forehead.

Trunks grabbed her hand "Mom are you sure it's ok if I go? I can stay with you if you want?", he offered.

Bulma wiped the tears out of her eyes and smiled " No honey go, I'll be ok, I'll spend the holidays with Chi-Chi and the Ox-King, there's no reason for you not to go! Just promise me you won't come back with long hair again ok? You look much better with short", Bulma winked.

"Mom I told you that was just because I was in the hyperbolic-time-chamber", Trunks sighed.

…..

Chibi-Trunks was still fast asleep when his comrade Goten was already up and had run to his parent's guest room to over excitedly jump around on their bed and get his presents.

Chibi-Trunks heard a familiar voice "Hey munchkin" and felt a hand running through his hair.

As he opened his eyes he looked into a familiar face, more than familiar.

"You're back!", he shouted and threw his arms around Mirai-Trunks' neck. The teenager grunted as his younger version strangled him.

"I wanted to surprise you Chibi", he said an patted his back.

"You sure did!", Chibi-Trunks smiled and got out of bed. He grabbed his future counterpart's hand and dragged him out of the room "Let's go see who's up".

Everyone had already gathered in the family-room.

"Hey guys look who's here!", Chibi-Trunks exclaimed as he entered the room with his future counterpart in tow.

"I know slugabed, who do you think let him in", Bulma smiled and kissed her son on the forehead.

"Mirai-Trunks is here!", Goten shouted and ran toward him to hug him.

"Hey Goten good to see you again", the teenager said and ruffled the little boy's hair.

Suddenly Goten made a serious face and placed his hands on his hips.

"You gotta show me your burning attack! Trunks promised me he would show me but he still didn't!"

"Alright Goten I'll show you sometime", he answered with a smile.

After they had an excellent brunch and all the presents were handed out 18 stood up and got ready.

"Thank you for your invitation Bulma but we gotta go now, we don't want Roshi's and Krillins efforts decorating Kame-house to be in vain right?", she winked and put Marron in her arms.

Mirai-Trunks glared at the blonde woman. No matter how hard he tried he just didn't feel comfortable around the person that had caused him so much pain in his timeline, the woman that had killed his master and best friend Gohan. However he tried not to show his aversion and forced a brief smile telling the woman good-bye.

Then he turned to his younger version.

"Hey Chibi, how about you and I go to Central-City to pick up Tama and then we'll spend the day at the amusement park?"

"Awesome! Can Goten come too?"; Chibi-Trunks shouted with a glint in his eyes.

"If Chi-Chi is ok with that sure!"

"Oh no problem Trunks I'm happy to spend some time alone with Goku, we're going for a walk later", Chichi interjected.

The two little boys gulped down the rest of their food and ran to Trunks' room to get dressed.

…..

After hours of flying the group of three finally reached Tama's house, a Mediterranean styled mansion in the Central-Capital.

Mirai-Trunks hesitated to ring the doorbell, it had been five months since he had last seen her and now he showed up at her house out of the blue with two little kids in tow.

But what else was he supposed to do? He couldn't just call her from the future. And their plan was to meet up again and see how things will turn out.

"What's wrong"? Goten asked.

"Nothing I was just thinking..."

"Enough thinking she is super nice!", Chibi-Trunks interjected and rang the bell.

The door was opened and a certain girl he had been dying to see stood there. She had dyed her long wavy strawberry-blonde hair black and wore a shimmering golden dress.

"Trunks you're back!", she screamed and jumped into his arms wrapped her legs around his hips and kissed him.

"Yes I came for the holidays , I'll be here for a while now", he answered with a soft voice.

"Will you come to the amusement park with us?", Chibi-Trunks asked eagerly.

"Oh hi handsome! Sure I'd love to", she bend over and kissed the Chibi-Trunks and Goten on their cheeks.

"But you can't fly what are we gonna do about that?", Goten asked.

Tama winked at him "No problem I told you last time, we bought one of your planes, just let me get the Capsule and then we are ready to go!"

…..

Krillin, 18 and Marron touched down on Kame-Island. The front door of Kame-house was wide open. Muten-Roshi had stayed at Capsule Corp. so it must have been burglars, at least they thought so.

"Finally we found you Number 18!", a computer-like voice said.

The family turned around to see #21 a young woman and #22 a spitting image of Android 19.

"What do you want?", 18 demanded coldly.

"We came here to take you home and get revenge on Goku", Android 21 answered.

"Are you two insane? I have a family now. And if you don't get off this island quickly I'll beat the living daylights out of you!", 18 yelled.

"Do I detect malfunction 18? Number 21 go fight her I cannot take her energy", 22 ordered.

"Whatever", Android 21 sighed and shifted in a fighting stance.

18 charged toward her and tried to land punches and kicks but 21 easily dodged every single attack.

"Just come with us there is no use 18 we have all your data I know what you will do before you know it."

18 backed off "Too bad your data is over seven years old try this!" , she yelled and threw a destructo-disc.

Android 22 phased out of sight and appeared between the two fighting artificial humans. She brought her hand infront of her and absorbed 18's attack.

"Satellites have been watching all of you. We know everything and are always up to date", the pale robot said with her computer voice.

Android 21 lashed out at 18 and landed a punch in her face sending her flying backward and crash into the ground.

Krillin hurried to his wife's side. "18! Take the baby and get out of here I'll distract them"

"But they'll kill you, even I can't take them", she contradicted.

"I don't care you have to save Marron! In the worst case you can bring me back with the Dragonballs!", the monk insisted.

He flew over to the Androids "Hey who of you wants to fight me?"

18 quickly grabbed Marron and took of in the air.

"I will drain the energy out of your body", 22 yelled and charged toward Krillin.

Krillin shot a series of Destructo-Discs but the Android absorbed every single of them. In the fight the energy stealing Android managed to dodge every of Krillins kicks and punches. She performed a kick in his ribcage that crashed him into Kame-house.

The Android smirked evilly and phased out of sight to reappear infront of him. She grabbed his throat and started to absorb his energy."Thank you for the energy", she threw him away and shot an eye-laser that hit him mid-air, then his dead body fell in the sea.

Marron started crying hysterically as they flew over the wide sea in the direction of the Western-Capital. 18 knew infant was sensing something bad, something terrible. So the so called worst case scenario really happened. She came to a halt in the air and squeezed her baby tightly. Tears were filling the normally so cool woman's eyes.

"Shh Marron everything will be alright, daddy will be back soon", she whispered and took off toward Capsule Corp. again.


	3. The Android's next targets

As I said being sick there's not much to do so here is a quick update as I promised :)

„Stealing that fool's energy was actually worth it. Too bad we can't track #18. But I'm sure she will be around these Z-fighters. Let's go destroy some cities to get their attention"

"Whatever...", Android 21 muttered and with that they took of toward the next city.

Number 18 finally reached the Western-Capital. She touched down at a lonely beach for a minute to take a moment to mourn for her husband before seeking for Goku's help.

She sat down on a cold wet rock, her baby in her lap. The infant was still weeping bitterly, she knew exactly what had just happened and she felt her mother's pain.

18 winced as she allowed herself to shed some tears. Her husband was dead, killed by the hands of her creator's machines. No matter what she did she just couldn't seem to escape the mad scientist's terror.

First he kidnapped her brother and her and made them into Cyborgs. Then came the whole Cell thing and now, years later when everything seemed to be over these two came and killed her husband, the father of her child. She wiped away her tears and stood up. She knew she couldn't defeat them, she needed help. Goku and Vegeta were her only chance to bring Krillin back so she shook of the dust an headed in the direction Capsule Corp. was located.

….

Meanwhile the group of four had already arrived at West-City's amusement park.

When Tama was sitting on bench and Mirai-Trunks and Goten were still standing in the line for the restroom Chibi-Trunks sniffed his chance to have a serious talk with her. He climbed into her lap and peered up at her with baby-blue puppy-eyes.

"Hey honey what is it?", the young woman asked and ruffled his lavender hair.

"You know.. I was just wondering when the two of you are finally getting married?", he spoke innocently.

The teenager chuckled "Don't you think I'm a little young for that?"

"Maybe but Gohan and Videl always spend time together so maybe the first step is the two of you moving in together, you can both stay at my house we got plenty of room. And if Mirai-Trunks wants the same room as in his timeline you can have it I'm totally ok with sleeping in one of the guest rooms", the little boy suggested and connected his thumb and index finger in a circle to signalize her that it wouldn't be a problem for him.

"That's really sweet of but I recall we already had this conversation, didn't we honey? And your goals are not completely altruistic aren't they? You want Trunks to stay in your time-line right?

Chibi-Trunks let out a heavy sigh. "Maybe" , he muttered.

"Hey guys whatcha talking about?", Goten asked when he and Mirai-Trunks came back.

"None of your business Goten", Chibi-Trunks answered and jumped to his feet "Let's try out the roller-coaster, if you dare."

….

The Sons were currently out for a walk and her parents were at a banquet one of their business-partners hosted. That meant Bulma and Vegeta finally had the house to themselves and that didn't happen often since Trunks the little troublemaker was born so Bulma was planning something special. The light was dimmed and she had set up candles in the whole room. She lay down on the bed in her most coquettish lingerie waiting for her husband to get out of the shower and surprise him.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Woman! Door!", Vegeta barked from the shower.

With that the atmosphere was ruined. Bulma sighed and put on her silk-bathrobe to head downstairs and get rid off whoever was interrupting her special moment. When she opened the door she found Android 18 standing there with her baby in her arms, her normally dead blue eyes red from crying.

"18, what's wrong, did you forget something?", the scientist asked with a soft voice.

"It's Krillin... he died"

Bulma's eyes widened from the shock

"Dr. Gero's back-up Androids were activated they came for me but he sacrificed himself so I could save Marron", the blonde went on. "I need to see Goku and Vegeta"

Vegeta walked up behind Bulma with only a towel wrapped around his hips "What's going on here? Who's interrupting?", he demanded.

"It's 18, she said new Androids showed up and that they killed Krillin." Bulma informed him.

"Androids huh? Let me take care of them" Vegeta smirked.

"You don't understand, they are far more powerful, we need a good plan!" 18 shouted.

"I already beat the shit put of this tin-can the last time, I'm the prince of all Saiyans!", Vegeta yelled and powered up. Bulma grabbed his shoulder

"Well Mr. prince of two and three half Saiyans maybe you want to get dressed first!", she ordered.

Vegeta shot her an evil glare and marched off towards their bedroom.

"Come in 18, I guess Goku will be back in about an hour", she ushered the blonde inside.

…..

Chibi, Mirai-Trunks, Goten and Tama had just finished another ride on the roller coaster when Chibi-Trunks' cell phone rang. "Trunks Briefs speaking", he answered politely. "Oh hey mom", then he turned to Mirai-Trunks. "It's for you", he said and handed his future counterpart the phone.

"What's up mom?" , Mirai-Trunks asked. As he heard what the scientist told him his face hardened. Chibi-Trunks just shrugged it off and took another bite from the Cotton-candy Tama had bought them.

"Yes mom we'll be right there", Mirai-Trunks said, as he hung up they could hear a loud noise approaching them and people were running away.

A black helicopter that had "Sage Incorporated" written on it in white letters was about to land next to them. The Chibis held their arms infront of their faces protectively to prevent the dust that was swirled up by the rotor blades from getting into their eyes.

As the helicopter landed five men in black suites and sunglasses got out of it.

One of the men stepped forward and spoke up to Tama "Miss Sage your father sent us to take you back to the Central-Capital this area has been under attack it's too dangerous"

"Cool", Chibi-Trunks muttered.

"What are you talking about this is ridiculous?" , the young woman inquired.

"If you don't come with us we have to force you".

"My mother just called me, they are right there are new Androids around here that attack cities, they have already killed a friend of mine. My friends and I are going to fight them", Mirai-Trunks said.

"Fight them? Are you insane? If they are really that powerful let Mr. Satan handle it!", the now dark haired women spoke loudly. Mirai-Trunks just smiled and put his arm around her

"We are far more powerful than you think. Please go with them it's not save around here", he demanded.

"If you say so ok", she answered and kissed him good-bye. Then the young heiress was surrounded by her bodyguards and escorted to the helicopter. With a loud noise the machine took off towards Central-City. Mirai-Trunks clenched his fists. "Those darn Androids"

"Androids?", both Chibis asked in unison and peered up at the teenager.

"Nothing we can't take care of", he answered and patted their heads. "Let's go home we nee to come up with a battle plan."

….

Meanwhile the Androids landed in the wastelands where they had detected their next targets: Tien and Chaotzu.

"We don't need 18 I'll just gather enough energy by systematically destroying the Z-fighters and then we'll take Goku and Vegeta down", Number 22 informed her comrade.

"Don't you think it's a little stupid to dedicate our whole time to getting this old fool's revenge Number 22 ?", Android 21 asked with a bored voice.

"I never say or do stupid things I'm a machine, Dr. Gero's best creation designed to kill the Z-fighters, and if you malfunction and don't obey I have to destroy you Number 21", she replied with her electronic voice".

"You can try my data says I'm stronger than you, besides I have an unlimited supply of energy" 21 smirked.

The other Android glared at her and clenched her fists. "Let's don't be inefficient by wasting time with this argument. Fighter with great power located". She replied and scanned the area for Tien. The radar that was implanted in her eye was processing data and notified her of something approaching her from behind. She turned around to see a ki-blast flying towards her and dodged it.

There stood Tien who had formed a diamond shape with his fingers to fire his signature attack at the Androids.

"I saw you destroying the village who are you?", the bald warrior demanded to know.

Next to him hovered Chaotzu "Tien I don't sense any energy from them do you think what I think?

"You're Tien and Chaotzu my data tells me you're pretty strong for humans but no match for us"

"Androids", Tien muttered.

"I will take your energy! Number 21 you take care of the smaller one".

"Sure", 21 smirked.

As Chaotzu looked in the woman's dead eyes he could already feel fear creeping up inside of him, but he couldn't let his best friend alone with this.

Tien charged towards 22. After dodging all of his punches she kneeled him in the guts and landed a punch in his face with her fist. Tien flew backwards but flipped mid-air and fired a volley of energyballs at his opponent.

22 just smirked and brought both of her hands infront of her to absorb all the energy.

"Tien I know all your techniques!".

"What about you little clown? Come at me you can have the first strike!", 21 teased the small emperor who was still hesitating to fight her. Chaotzu let out a scream and charged towards her. 21 dodged everything but didn't try to land any punches herself, she was just playing with him.

Tien realized that with his usual techniques he couldn't even touch the Android. So he tried to forget everything he knew about martial arts and blindly threw punches at her. And it seemed to work he landed one causing the Android to fall over. As he approached her she grabbed both of his arms incredible fast and started to absorb his energy.

When the last bit of Tien's life energy was drained out of him she shot laser beam from her eyes into his face and let go of him.

"Tien!", Chaotzu exclaimed, but 21 dragged him back. "You're fighting me!".

"Number 21 hurry up!", 22 demanded.

Android 22 was a pure machine who just wanted to get done with her plans but 21 wanted fun. She didn't care about Gero she just wanted a good battle against opponents who could challenge her. And she knew Saiyans were best when they got mad or enraged and killing their friends would definitely enrage them . So she decided to have mercy on Chaotic so he could runt to his friends and tell them how brutally they killed Tien. She grabbed him by his collar and whispered "Now blast off and tell your friends we are coming for them", and with that she threw him as far away as she could.


	4. Race to Korrin's tower

And another Chapter. I'm surprised by how fast this is going because the next one is also almost done, but as I said I'm sick and can't do anything else :( I still want to take sometime to revise the next chapter and will post it tomorrow morning.

ShinyShiza thank you for your reviews! That one about Krillin really made me laugh. Because to be honest I wasn't sure if I should let someone be killed and then I thought I'll just start with Krillin because that's what he does anyways XD.

And of course a big thank you to anyone else who reviewed, subscribed and of course reads :)

"We can bring Tien back with the Dragonballs, we can bring Tien back with the Dragonballs", Chaotzu kept telling himself as he blinked back tears and reached out with his ki. He could finally feel great powers which he identified as Goku's and Vegeta's. He pin pointed them in the Western-Capital. There were also three great powers flying towards Capsule Corp. two of them he recognized as the Chibis, and the third seemed somewhat familiar but he couldn't recall who it was. On his way to West-City he crossed paths with a certain convoy. It was a large private jet that was escorted by several helicopter, all of them had a logo on it that Chaotzu recognized as Sage Incorporated's logo a massive pharmaceutical company that operated from the Central-Capital. As they caught sight of the small emperor they started firing at him. Of course it was no problem for the warrior to dodge the bullets so he sped up to get out of the line of fire, and touched down in one of the villages the Androids had destroyed. It was in ruins to, Chaotzu's left was an electrical shop in which's shop window some TVs were announcing the latest news. A newsmen was excitedly reporting about the newest thread and also showed some footage of the Androids attacking a village. Then Chaotzu saw his own reflection in the window and he understood why the convoy had been shooting at him, he did kind of look like a smaller version of Android22.

Next on was an interview with Mr. Satan about the state of affairs. As usual the fraud was talking big about how he will take care of the situation and that he needs to lock himself up to train. Chaotzu knew that he only wanted to lock himself away to be safe until Goku and the others had taken care of the problem. He shook his head and wrapped a scarf around his head to avoid further misconception and headed for West-City.

….

Goku and Chichi finally came back from their walk. Unaware of the current circumstances they walked into the Briefs' family room to find all their friends gathered there. 18 was sitting on the Fauteuile with Marron on her lap and a vacant stare. Mirai-Trunks was sitting on the couch with Chibi-Trunks hanging over his shoulders, his arms wrapped tightly around his future-counterpart's neck, next to them sat Goten and Gohan. Vegeta was marching up and down the room restlessly. He was having a hard time holding himself back. Since he heard of the Android's existence he wanted to find them and fight them. On the other couch sat Piccolo, Yamcha and Muten Roshi. Yamcha seemed especially scared, which was no wonder after his last encounter with the artificial humans.

"Hey guys what's up?" Goku asked scratching the back of his head.

"Goku there's something I need to tell you", Bulma said softly and placed her hand on her friends shoulder.

"Um what is it Bulma?"

"There's new Androids. And Krillin..." she lost her voice.

"They slaughtered him!", 18 interjected, as she did so Marron started crying bitterly again.

"And now Goku I want you to find them and destroy them so wen can bring him back with the help of the Dragonballs!", the blonde went on.

Goku clenched his fists in anger, his power level rising "What? Krillin died?Darn it! Why did he fight them alone?"

"There was no other way. They were waiting for us at Muten Roshi's house"

Chi-Chi put Goku's face in her hands. "Don't be sad honey we can bring him back", she tried to calm him down.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Bulma, there is a talking China-doll that wants to see you!", Mrs. Briefs shouted from downstairs.

"Huh? Oh that must be Chaotzu let him in mom!", Bulma shouted back.

A moment later the small warrior entered the room.

"Hey Chaotzu! Where's Tien?", Goku greeted his friend.

"The Androids killed him, but they let me go to tell you", the emperor said gulping back sobs.

"That's it, two of my friends. I'll pay them back!", Goku shouted and powered up.

Suddenly Mirai-Trunks jumped to his feet causing Chibi-Trunks to fall off of him.

"No Goku we can't do this in a haphazard manner! These machines know our strengths and weaknesses! If we fight them without serious consideration and we are all killed we can't bring back our friends!", the teenager stated.

"So what are you suggesting?, Goku asked.

"The first step will be to go to Korrin's tower and get some Senzu-beans"

"Good idea", Goku replied.

"Goten and I can do that!", Chibi-Trunks interjected.

"Yes we are really fast", Goten added.

"Ok you two go get the beans and try not to cross paths with the Androids so keep your ki down! And if you see them fly as fast as you can promise?, Mirai-Trunks ordered.

"Promise", Chibi-Trunks replied and made a pinky-swear.

"And we stay here and come up with a plan. 18 you know the most about them you have to tell us how you function in a battle, like what data is processed and how they predict moves and so on".

Bulma, Chi-Chi, Goten and Chibi-Trunks went outside.

"So that's it and be careful monkey", Bulma said after she had entered the coordinates of Korrin's tower in Chibi-Trunks' wristwatch and kissed his forehead.

"Oh my little Goten be careful, and always remeber to run if you see those nasty robots", Chi-Chi cried squeezing her youngest child tightly.

"Y-yes mom".

Then the two youngsters sett off towards the tower.

"I'll go I'll find them, I'll destroy them!", Vegeta glared at Goku who was trying the to hold the small prince back from fighting alone.

"What did I hear?", Bulma asked when she came back in the room.

"I swear Vegeta if you risk you life and go fight alone you can pray to Dende-sama that they'll kill you because what awaits you at home will be far more painful!", the blue haired woman yelled.

"We are into this together, and together we can do it" Mirai-Trunks said, trying to knock sense into is father.

"Fine", Vegeta snarled and sat down.

"If we all attack at once we have a real chance to win, we will all try to help as ,much as we can", Yamcha suggested.

"So you can die again", Vegeta snorted at the ex desert-bandit.

Yamcha glared at the Saiyan prince. First he stole his girl and now he was making fun of him.

"But he's right Vegeta the only way to do this is together", Gohan said.

Meanwhile Trunks and Goten arrived at the tower.

"Oh look who it is little Trunks and Goten!", Yajirobe greeted them."I hope you didn't come to pee on me again you still owe me a silk scarf", he joked

"Um what?"

"Oh nothing just a little accident when you were a baby"

"Um no I didn't come for that", Trunks blushed.

"But there's new Androids and they killed Krillin and Tien and we need Senzubeans to fight them!". Goten went on.

"What Androids again? Here take that and get out of here before they sense you!" the fat warrior said and passed them a bag of the magic beans.

"Thanks sir!", the boys saluted and set off again.

….

"We got them!", Chibi-Trunks announced and passed his older version the bag.

"Good job Chibi!", he said and patted his head.

"Are we gonna fight now or what?", Vegeta asked impatiently.

"If I have some more time I can analyze their techniques and teach you how to fight them. Together you should be strong enough", 18 suggested.

"Do I really have to team up with Kakarott? I'm the prince of all Saiyans I want to do this alone!", Vegeta snorted.

"There is no other way", 18, insisted.

"Just promise you want do anything unreasonable", Bulma begged but then the TV caught her attention and she turned up the volume. It was the latest news on the Androids. They said that they were in a city near of them.

"They're it!", Vegeta shouted and set off through the window.

"No dad!", Mirai-Trunks screamed and followed him.

"Hey wait for us!", both Chibis exclaimed in unison and also took off after them.


	5. Vegeta vs Android 22

After some time Vegeta finally found the city he had seen on TV. As he touched down he could hear an explosion and a whole regiment of people was running down the street. "They're over there", he muttered.

"Dad no!", Mirai-Trunks shouted as he and the Chibis landed next to the Saiyan prince.

"What do you want Trunks?"

"Dad you can't just go fight them alone you don't stand a chance"

"You're a coward Trunks! I'm the prince of all Saiyans! If I raised you you wouldn't be such a wuss, am I right?, Vegeta shouted and glared at Chibi-Trunks daring him for approval.

"Uhm dad's really strong you know", Chibi-Trunks stammered.

"This didn't get you far in the past, and it won't today dad. Don't let your stupid pride take control over you. Besides you're also getting the kids and me into big danger!", Mirai-Trunks answered not able to understand his father's actions.

"Danger? I'm here kid so don't worry. And now shut up you're pathetic. After all you're a Saiyan and come from a strong bloodline so don't dare to disgrace us with your cowardly actions, a Saiyan never runs from a battle", and with that being said he raised his power-level to attract the Android's attention.

"Fool!", Mirai-Trunks cried and took the kids in his arms protectively.

It didn't take long until both Androids landed next to them.

"Ho-ho Vegeta! I didn't expect to fight you so soon. But after I defeated you I'll have plenty of energy"

"Stupid machine you can try but you can't win!", Vegeta snarled.

"Dad at least let me help you!", Mirai-Trunks demanded.

"You stay out of this Trunks this is my battle!", Vegeta snorted.

"Who is that? I don't have any data about him", 21 inquired.

Android 22 turned to Mirai-Trunks to scan him.

"I don't know but most of his biometric data is identical with Trunks'. Wasn't there once someone from the future? Maybe it's him. Just make sure he wont interfere ", she said.

"Enough talk show me what you got Android!", Vegeta yelled.

"I have already analyzed all of your combat techniques Vegeta", 22 said with her computer-like voice and shifted in fighting stance.

"And how bout this?", Vegeta snarled and let out a scream. His hair turned gold and grew a little longer, his golden aura had lightnings around it. The ground began to shake and dust was swirled up from his immense energy.

The Chibis both hid behind Mirai-Trunks who stood there watching his alternate timeline father "Wow his power is incredible"

"Ascended Super-Saiyan still no match for me" 22 smirked.

"Go hang!", Vegeta yelled and charged towards the Android. Like Mirai-Trunks expected 22 dodged all of Vegeta's punches. Suddenly she shot an laser beam from her eyes and caused him to fly backward but Vegeta flipped mid-air

"So you wan play like that? Take this!", he screamed and brought his hand infront of him to gather a giant ball of blue energy in it. "Big bang attack!", he screamed and released it.

22 just smirked and reached out with her hand to absorb it.

"No energy-attacks dad you are just feeding her!". Mirai-Trunks shouted.

"Shut up kid", Vegeta snarled and charged at the Android once more trying to punch or kick her. Like Tien he soon realized that there was no use in fighting in his normal manner so he decided to change his ways.

He pretended to kick her but before she could doge he jumped up and slammed both of his fists into her head.

"Yeah dad you're the best!", Chibi-Trunks cheered for him from the sidelines.

Before 22 could touch the ground he kicked in her face sending her flying backwards into a building. The Android was lying on the ground motionless.

"That's all you useless machine?", he laughed as he approached her.

All of a sudden she got up and headbutted him. The Saiyan prince flew upwards when 22 appeared behind of him and performed a kick into his neck that smashed him into the ground.

….

"We have to help Vegeta!", Goku insisted.

"He was stupid. When you arrive there they will already have beaten him up. We can only hope Trunks persuades him in time to come back. Otherwise I need some more time to analyze their techniques and then we can face them together. But you have to stay here!", 18 said.

"Good but this is driving me crazy!", Goku sighed and sat down again.

"And my little Goten is with them I can't even think about it!", Chi-Chi cried, "And it's all your stubborn husband's fault Bulma!"

Bulma didn't reply to that, a fight with Chi-Chi was the last thing she wanted now.

"If you want to I can get him mom", Gohan offered. Chi-Chi smacked him with her frying pan

"So they can kill you too? No way".

….

Meanwhile the battle between Vegeta and Android 22 was about to get serious. With his new tactic Vegeta had managed to do some damage but the odds were still against him. If he only managed to destroy her energy absorbing device he could defeat her with a Big Bang attack or a Final Flash, but the Android always seemed to be one step ahead.

She charged towards him trying to hit him with a headbutt again but Vegeta managed to fly upwards and shoot a ki blast into her back. 22 quickly got up again and they started to exchange punches. Mentally Vegeta decided to always do the opposite of what he would normally do. Doing so he manged to land several punches and with a very strong kick he sent the Android flying into another building that collapsed over her. Vegeta just smirked, but the Android returned to her feet again. She phased out of side and reappeared infront of him.

"Data indicates you will lose", she said with her computer voice and grabbed his throat. Vegeta was unable to move as the energy was drained out of him.

"No dad!", Mirai-Trunks wanted to intervene but #21 placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled sweetly.

All of a sudden she kneeled him in the crotch with full power. Mirai-Trunks let out a loud yelp and collapsed on the ground with his hands clasped between his legs gasping for air.

"Thank you for the energy", 22 said and tossed Vegeta into the ground. "Come 21 we can take care of them later", she ordered and with that the Androids set off in the air.

Chibi-Trunks hurried to his future-counterpart's side "Are you ok?", he inquired.

"No but go help dad", he whimpered and passed the young boy the bag of Senzu-beans.

Goten stayed with Mirai-Trunks and helped him to his feet.

Chibi-Trunks ran over to Vegeta, tears filled his eyes when he saw his father lying there. He put Vegeta's head in his lap and placed a bean in his mouth.

"Dad? Dad swallow that! Can you hear me?".


	6. Bulma has a heart to heart with her sons

I just wanted to thank the awesome people who keep reviewing this story everytime I post a new chapter ( you know who I mean). I really enjoy writing this story, it's my favorite to write so far and getting feedback on it is so helpful. Thank you!

Vegeta coughed as he finally swallowed the Senzu-bean Trunks had placed in his mouth. His wounds vanished, but with almost every bit of his life energy being absorbed by 22 he remained unconscious.

„Dad wake up!", Chibi-Trunks begged as his tears fell on his fathers chest.

Mirai-Trunks and Goten walked up to them. The teenager eyed his knocked out father with a tensed look on his face.

"Don't worry, he will be ok all he needs is rest. That fool", he muttered and gave Vegeta a fireman's lift.

"Let's go home" he said gloomy.

"Are you mad at us?", the Chibis asked baffled by Mirai-Trunks sudden cold attitude.

"No", he stated firmly and set off towards the Western-Capital.

Chibi-Trunks and Goten exchanged a confused look and followed the teenager.

As Mirai-Trunks was flying through the eclipsing sky thousand thoughts were running through his head. He was mad, very mad. His father's words had hurt him deep inside. Was he really being a coward? Was it cowardly to use ones brain in a battle and to make rational decisions? Was it noble to die a completely senseless death and get the people you love in danger just for your own pride? No, compassion and a pure heart was what his master Gohan had taught him and Trunks was to continue the path his master, best friend and substitute father had laid out for him. Although Chibi-Trunks didn't turn out to be so bad with Vegeta playing a big role in his life these were the values he also wanted to pass on his Chibi-self.

Still Mirai-Trunks felt sorry that his father wasn't able to see that he wasn't a weakling for caring.

Anyways he didn't want the kids to pick up on his bad mood so he banished these thought from his mind and slowed down to wait for them. The Chibis quickly closed lines and studied the teenager to see what was wrong but Mirai-Trunks just smiled at them and set off again.

Bulma let out a loud yelp when the group came back to Capsule Corp.

As she saw what had happened to Vegeta she collapsed on the floor wrapping her arms around herself. Chi-Chi rushed to her side and put her arm around her older friend whispering words of calmness in her ear.

"Don't worry mom he already had a senzu-bean he just needs some rest." , Mirai-Trunks stated.

The robot-maids quickly reacted to the situation and moved Vegeta to the medical wing of the building.

"What happened?", Bulma asked, both fear and anger evident in her voice.

"He was being an idiot", "He thought he could face the Androids alone. He and his stupid pride", Mirai-Trunks murmured.

Bulma plunked down in the arm-chair and lit a cigarette "Why didn't you help?"

"I wanted to but this darn Android knocked me down with an pretty unfair kick you know"

For the first time in his life Chibi-Trunks was doubting his father's decisions.

"Mom it isn't Mirai's fault, dad was really mean and didn't want anyone to intervene and Mirai-Trunks wanted to help but that other Android was using girly tricks!", the lavender haired boy interjected.

"I know Trunks I'm not blaming anyone here I know that if it's anyone's fault it's your father's! Thank you for bringing him back safe", Bulma said and kissed her son from the alternate timeline on the cheek. Then she walked out the room towards the medical wing. First she would wait at Vegeta's bed for him to wake up, she would be attached to his side and take care of him and when he wakes up he was going to get it.

"Well I think I'll go home then...", Yamcha informed the group and wanted to leave.

"You stay here!", Piccolo muttered.

"Um why?"

"Gosh Yamcha! From what I've seen you're the next on the Android's list and no offense but you're not very strong, they will tear you apart!", Piccolo shouted.

"Saying no offense doesn't make it less offending. But I guess you have a point there Piccolo"

"Of course I do. I think Vegeta showed us where solo-trips take us, the worst thing we can do now is split. Bulma has already set up a guestroom for everyone.", the Namek reasoned.

Yamcha grunted and walked off towards the guest-wing. Even after 9 years, not sleeping in the master bedroom felt strange to him.

Bulma was washing an unconscious Vegeta with a cloth and warm water when she spied a shock of lavender hair through the small window that was implemented in the room's door. She put the cloth aside and stood up. As she opened the door Chibi-Trunks was standing there looking to the ground with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Hey monkey did you come to see your dad? He isn't up yet", she said softly.

Chibi-Trunks groaned and looked away " Don't know".

Bulma closed the door behind and bent down so she was in her kid's face. Taking his chin between her thumb and index finger she forced the boy too look into her eyes.

"What's wrong honey?"

"I'm just not sure if I like what I heard today, mom"

The scientist took her son's hand and lead him over to the chaise lounge that was standing in the hallway. She took a seat and sat Chibi-Trunks down on her lap.

"Tell me all about it".

"Dad was being so mean to Trunks, but I don't see why Mirai-Trunks was just being reasonable. Dad said he's a coward and now I'm afraid he will think I'm a coward too. Eventhough I don't agree with him I think Mirai-Trunks was right" the boy replied and snuggled up on his mother.

Bulma sighed and wiped her aqua bangs out of her face.

"Honey your father is a great man, but he's also an idiot. There's nothing wrong with pride but you have to know when it's enough and your father will just never learn. And Mirai-Trunks is a respected fighter and a great guy son't you think. And one day you will grow up to be just as amazing as he is, and I will be very proud of you baby"

"Thanks mom"

"And I'm already proud of you today, so don't let your father's stupid values upset you!", the young genius said an planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm not a baby mom", Chibi-Trunks smiled and scrubbed the lipstick off his cheek.

"I love you my little monkey and now go play with Goten", Bulma said and marched off toward the guest rooms, there was another kid of hers she had to take care of and she had a feeling she was about to have the same conversation again. She really was the social glue that held this family together.

Bulma knocked on the door and was allowed in.

As she entered the guest-room she found Mirai-Trunks lounging on his bed still recovering from his brief encounter with Android 21.

Bulma sat down on the edge of his bed and stroke his hair.

"Chibi told me about the fight you had with Vegeta"

Trunks screwed up his face and huffed.

"I just wanted you to know Trunks..."

"There's no need to explain mom, I know who I am and I'm ok with that, and I also know who dad is but sometimes his selfishness just overwhelms me!"

"You mean like when he allowed Cell to absorb 18?"

"Yes but not only that, he also lured the Androids to where we were standing today, and I had the kids with me! Doesn't he care about his son at all?".

Bulma laid down next to him and starred at the ceiling.

"I don't know what has gotten into him today, but since the Majin-Buu thing your father changed. First he went totally crazy by selling his soul to Babidi"

"What?" , Mirai-Trunks sat up and peered down at his mother.

"But then he sacrificed himself to save us. I know there's no excuse for what he did today but you also have to understand that your father is a sad man. He has what everyone wants , strength, a great child and he is married to the smartest and most beautiful woman in the world", she winked "But still all of his life evolved around surpassing Goku. And some months ago when defeating Buu he finally accepted that Goku is the superior fighter but it still gnaws him. He has almost everything but it seems like he can't get what he want's most. And I'm lucky you're not like that, life is just more fun when you're satisfied. And if he insulted you in any way please don't take it serious you're a good boy. When I first found out I was pregnant I was scared. Trunks was conceived out of wedlock and I didn't know how my relationship with Vegeta would continue. Will he stay with me and the child? Also I was afraid I wouldn't be able to pass the right values on my child since I was a selfish person. But then I met you and all my concerns were gone. I never had doubted myself as a mother or the decisions I made when raising Trunk, because I knew somewhere in an alternate timeline an other Bulma did a great job and Trunks would grow up to be a great man."

Mirai-Trunks smiled and put his arm around Bulma "Thank you mom", he said and kissed her cheek.

Bulma smiled and smacked his tigh "And now lick your wounds baby a Saiyan Brave knows no pain", she said and left the room.

Back in Vegeta's room Bulma laid down next to her husband. She let out a sigh and took his hand.

Vegeta managed to crack one eye open. "Woman watcha doing?"

"Cleaning up the emotional mess you made as always", she whispered and kissed him. Vegeta managed to smile but fell asleep again. Now that his woman was by his side again everything was fine.


	7. 21's Revolt

A/N Please read: Hey guys I have a question for those who are really interested in this story ( if there's anyone lol). So as I said I really enjoy writing this one and I wanted to ask you guys if I should let it end with the battle that Android21 asks for in this chapter or if I should continue it because I still have some ideas. (Thinking of sending the Chibis to the Mirai-timeline along with Tama to look for some help there).

Plus I just realized I has accidentally replaced chapter 3 ( the androids next target) with chapter 4 (race to korrins tower) sorry! But I fixed it ;)

Happy New Year! :))

Everyone at Capsule Corp. had gone to sleep, everyone but 18. Hearing how easily Vegeta had been defeated had caused her nausea. From the few punches she had exchanged with 21 she could already tell that they were powerful, but back in the day she had also been fighting Vegeta and saw him progress through the years, so she expected him to do better. But he failed. The next problem was that 18 didn't have a lot of data about 21 and 22. They were created after her so she only knew what her sensors had recorded from the brief fight they had.

After the Saiyan prince had taken a fall she had come to the conclusion that this problem could only be solved in one way: Android vs Android.

She partly was a creation of Dr. Gero so it was only logic that she would be most likely to prevail the later models. 18 had decided to take care of the problem herself, she supposed the data she had was enough to fight them and bring her husband back.

….

21 and 22 arrived back in the secret lab where they had been stored for the last years.

"Everything went as planned all of Vegeta's moves were predicted", 22 smiled complacently.

"Not everything. Seems like all that energy caused you to malfunction.", 21 replied maliciously.

"What is that supposed to mean?".

"Fool you didn't kill Vegeta with your last attack!".

"Impossible I function perfect", but then 22 reached out with her ki sensors "You're right I can still sense him, why didn't you tell me in time or eliminate him yourself?".

"Because that would have been boring. I want to fight him myself and have some fun", 21 hissed.

"This is not how you're supposed to work #21 you're designed to function efficiently and get Dr. Gero his revenge.", 22 reminded her of their actual assignment.

"I don't care about that old fool! I only care about my own fun and fighting opponents that can keep up with me!", she yelled.

"Objections to Gero's orders? Android Number 21 is now considered a failure. Always the same problem with human based Devices", 22 analyzed.

"Oh shut up. Your vocabulary software isn't that goood huh?", 21 snipped.

"Defect product must be destroyed!", 22 yelled and charged towards 21.

Number 21 just moaned an phased out of sight, she reappeared behind 22 and delivered a kick in her neck that chopped her head off.

"Warning warning malfunction", 22 said then her power went off.

21 walked over to her and opened something that looked like a breaker box on 22's back. She took out a microchip and inserted it in a slot on her arm. The chip held 22's fighting techniques and the energy she had absorbed from Vegeta, Tien and Krillin. By including it in her own system a whole new level of power was released, almost like an Android fusion.

….

18 quietly opened the door to Chibi-Trunks' bedroom. Goten and he were fast asleep in the queen-sized bed. She couldn't deny that fact that they were kinda cute, and she never found anything cute, besides her baby and her husband. She took a knee next to Trunks and gently poked him in the side. The boy yawned and woke up. "18? What is it?", he asked blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hey Trunks. I just wanted to train a little by myself, but every time I leave the room Marron starts crying and since the two of you get along so well I was hoping I can leave her with you for a while", the blonde whispered.

"Sure come here Marron", Chibi-Trunks once again sniffing his chance to prove his big brother qualities replied cheerfully.

"Tuns", Marron piped and reached out for him with her hands.

"Thank you Trunks", 18 whispered and sat Marron on his bed after she gave her a last kiss. Then she left the room.

When she first noticed her mother was gone tears formed in the baby's eyes but Trunks quickly distracted her by tickling her.

"Your mom's gonna be right back Marron!", the lavender haired boy whispered and offered her his cuddly blanket. Marron took it and crawled onto the boy falling asleep on his tummy.

Trunks smiled. He's going to be a great big brother. Having no doubts about 18's story he soon fell asleep again.

18 knew exactly where the secret lab was located. But until some days ago she had assumed that it was abandoned, if she had known that there still were two Androids waiting to be activated she would have destroyed it a long time ago.

21 was punching some digits into the labs computer when she heard someone blowing up the heavy steel-door.

"Where's your friend?", 18 inquired.

21 looked over her shoulder and smirked "To your left"

18 looked down to see the Android's head lying next to her foot.

"She was really annoying only caring about Gero, but who am I telling this wasn't it your brother and you who knocked his light out a couple years ago?", the Cyborg chuckled.

"Well he obviously still finds ways to bother me", 18 snipped. "What happened to you my sensor tells me you're changed.

"Are you impressed? I combined my powers with that of 22 and the energy she had absorbed. Doing so I pooled so much power I don't think anyone can ever defeat me"

18 twitched, her mission had just turned into a suicide action. She couldn't go down tonight, she had a baby waiting for her. Without saying anything she wanted to sett off again but 21 caught hold of her leg. She smashed the blonde into a wall and grabbed her throat.

"Today's your lucky day 18. Look I don't give a shit about Gero or whatever he want's. Now listen carefully. I want a fight, a real fight. So go home and tell your little friends you have two weeks until I come for them. And if they don't improve until then I'll kill you all. And now leave!", she yelled and let go of 18.

The blonde Android glared at her black-haired opponent. Then she ran out of the lab and set off in the night sky.

….

Chibi-Trunks woke up with Marron still sleeping on his tummy. It was 8 a.m. now. Was 18 still training? "That woman is a beast", he thought to himself. And he knew all about it he had faced her himself at the World Tournament together with Goten. And he also had heard the story of her easily defeating Vegeta, his father, the prince of all Saiyans.

"Hey Marron" ,he whispered "Wanna go look for your mom?".

Marron opened her eyes and crawled up on Trunks to gave him a kiss on the cheek. Trunks grinned, he got more and more comfortable with the idea of a babysister. Sure he could spar with a brother, but being with Marron prompted his protective-instinct. He could already see himself defending a little girl from bullies or putting potential dates on the rout. Being a big man who's taking care of a little princess, how awesome would that be? But then he let out a heavy sigh, if only his parents had the same intentions. He put Marron in his arms and marched towards the Gravity-room. Peering through the glass he could see that it was empty, so he looked in the gym,the courtyard, even the giant indoor garden, but 18 was nowhere to be found. Trunks started to feel uneasy something was definitely wrong, also Marron seemed to pick up on that and got anxious.

Tears filled her eyes and she started to cry. Running down the hall he stopped in the building's foyer. There were two choices: The medical or the guest wing. Who should he ask for help his mother or Mirai-Trunks? Fidgeting he tried to decide which way to choose. When Marron started to cry even louder he ran down the hall that led to the guest rooms. He decided not to ask his mother she could assume that a baby was too much too handle and that would lower his chances of ever getting a sibling dramatically.

Mirai-Trunks awoke with a start as bitterly crying rang through his ears. He sat up to find his younger version standing in front of him holding Krillin's baby in his arms.

"Hey Chibi what are doing?", he questioned.

"You gotta help me. 18 came to room this night and asked if Marron can sleep in the bed with me and Goten because she wanted to go train. But she's no where to be found", the boy informed. Mirai-Trunks' face hardened as he had a sense of foreboding. Wasn't it just yesterday tthat 18 had complained about Vegeta going alone and now she did the exact same thing? It would be really bad for them if she got killed because she had the insider information they needed, not to mention that she was one of the strongest fighters of the group. However he decided not to meet the trouble halfway and kept his assumption to himself, for now.

"I'm sure she will be back soon. Why don't we go and make some breakfast for Marron?", he said and took Chibi-Trunks by the hand.

Together the two demi Saiyans managed to make french toast and some Miso-soup. The food had caused Marron to calm down a little but there was still a gloomy atmosphere in the air. Soon after, Bulma stumbled into the kitchen. She had been up almost all night Argus-eyed watching her mate.

"Oh you already made breakfast for everyone. I can't believe what good boys you are", she said and kissed both of her sons on the cheeks.

"No biggie mom. And I did all that while watching a little baby if you know what I mean", Chibi-Trunks smirked and nudged his mother.

"You'll never give up right?" , the scientist smiled and patted his head.

"He-he", Chibi-Trunks grinned and sat down next to Marron.

After Bulma helped herself to a cup of coffee she was pulled aside by Mirai-Trunks. "Mom I have a bad feeling. Chibi said 18 left Marron with him and left. What if she tried to fight the Androids alone?"

Bulma blinked several times "But there she is", she answered and pointed at a certain blonde who was standing in the door.

"Mommy!", Marron exclaimed and ran over to her.

"How's my little angel today? Have you been a good girl for Trunks?", she asked and picked her daughter up.

"A very good girl!", Chibi-Trunks stated.

"Thanks again, you'd be an amazing brother, don't you think Bulma?", 18 said and winked at Chibi-Trunks.

"18 what have you been up to?", Mirai-Trunks demanded to know.

"Let's just wait until everyone gets up, I have news", she sated firmly and sat down.


	8. The night before

Vegeta collapsed on the Gravity-room's slick linoleum floor. Since 18 told them about 21's challenge he had been training 24/7, that was two weeks ago. Vegeta was now stronger than ever, driven by anger and shame he had pushed himself to a new level of power. Everytime he got tired or thought he was too exhausted to continue his workout he recalled how he had been shellacked by those darn tin cans. It wasn't even 22 who was enraging him, she was just a machine. It was Android 21, her confided smirk and how she knocked his son out with one kick. Her endless arrogance, by giving them a temporary retrieve. The thought of a Saiyan elite being threatened by a cyborg in a miniskirt and always being second after Goku had ignited a fire inside of him and pushed him to a point of madness that dazzled and dizzied him, but this blind rage also was his source of power, an inner incentive that kept him going. Vegeta was now stronger than ever, and he was ready for tomorrow.

Next to him lay Mirai-Trunks, he and his father had worked their problems out and trained together the last two weeks. He had followed the same strict schedule as his father. While it was Vegeta's pride that kept him going it was Trunks' hate for the Androids that made him keep up with his father's work out plan. Chibi-Trunks did not join them this time, he had been training with Goten the whole time, their plan was defeating the Android as Gotenks.

"I think we are ready son", Vegeta smirked and nudged him

Mirai-Trunks looked at him and gestured thumbs-up. "Yes we are. But now excuse me please I have something important to do", he said picking himself up and left the room.

That night everyone had gathered in the family-room to discuss tomorrows plan.

"So are you strong enough now or what?", Chichi asked what everyone was thinking.

"We have all done a lot of training but we will know for sure tomorrow I guess", Goku stated not really sounding concerned.

"This morning pretty good idea crossed my mind. Shouldn't we ask the Supreme-Kai for a pair of Potaras? Vegito would higher our chances of winning. And since I can reproduce Buu's gas that separates the fusion there wouldn't be a problem afterward", Bulma floated a suggestion.

"Shut up woman. Do you think I did all this training to share my victory with Kakarott? Pah!", Vegeta snarled "Besides where would be the fun, am I right Goku?"

"Jerk! This is not a game it's about our life!", Bulma yelled "Please Goku tell me you're thinking the same way!", she said with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know Bulma, Vegeta is kind of right, it wouldn't be fair.", Goku stated.

"Those Saiyans are driving me nuts", Chi-Chi sighed.

„We should all go to bed now tomorrow is the day. I hope it's not the day of our doom", Piccolo said.

That moment Mirai-Trunks entered the room with Tama in tow. She was one of the main reasons he had returned to the original timeline and there was a chance that this was his last night so he flew out to Central-City to persuade her father to let her go with him and that it was completely save ,at least until tomorrow. The other reason he picked her up was his secret emergency-plan which wouldn't work without her.

"Hey guys", the dark haired woman stated friendly.

Bulma walked up to her and hugged her "Hi, honey good to see you".

The other warriors just grunted "Hello".

"I'm sorry but I told you what's happening tomorrow so we are all little tensed.", Mirai-Trunks excused them.

"We will all face the Android one after the other so let's play rock paper scissors to determine the order!", Vegeta suggested.

After several rounds of the game Vegeta smirked. He was the first one. It was Vegeta, Goku ,Piccolo, Gohan, Mirai-Trunks, Gotenks, 18 and Yamcha.

"Bad for you there won't be much left", Vegeta said and marched off to his bedroom.

Mirai-Trunks was very pleased with this, it was going along with his plan perfectly.

The metal dooms of Capsule Corp. were reflecting the pale moonlight creating a certain glow, it was a clear night, almost like the silence before the storm. The Z-warriors had all gone to bed to get rest for tomorrow's challenge. Bulma was lying next to her mate, in her hand she was holding a tiny pink dress. When she first found out she was pregnant she bought a onesie and that cute cat-hat for a boy and that adorable little dress for a girl. Bulma never cared if she had a baby-boy or girl. But Trunks' latest begging for a sibling and seeing how sweet he was with Marron got her thinking. She and Vegeta were now married. Her parents were living at the same house and would always offer their help with a baby. And they had by far more money than they could ever spend so there was nothing to worry about on the financial side.

"Woman what are you doing with that rag?", Vegeta barked as he saw his wife peering at the dress.

"I was just thinking Vegeta,, what if we had another child purely hypothetically of course."

"Another brat? The one we have is already a handful", he snarled.

" A girl would be nice though and Trunks wouldn't get lonely"

"A girl? Sheesh can you imagine me with a girl? They can't even fight!".

"I think Bra would be a nice name", Bulma said ignoring her husband's comment.

"There's no way I'm having another child"

"Are you suree? Let's just see what happens. Maybe we are all doomed tomorrow", she said and teased her husband by letting the strap of her top slide down her shoulder. Seeing that Vegeta couldn't resist.

"Let's just see what happens", he murmured and kissed her.

In the guest wing that kind of activities were off the table for Goku and Chi-Chi. Goten was scared by what was going to happen tomorrow so he had decided to stay at his parent's room instead of Trunks'. Goku didn't seem too concerned at all, it was the typical Son way of life, besides Chi-Chi was worried enough for two anyways.

"Goku there has to be a way the kids can stay out of this, Goten's only seven he can't fight that psychotic Cyborg! He should study and play with Trunks in the courtyard not face someone in an all out match!", the raven haired housewife begged.

Goku put his arm around his wife "Don't worry Chi-Chi together with Trunks he's almost invincible. You didn't see it but the fight Gotenks put up against Majin-Buu was quiet impressive!"

"But it wasn't enough in the end"

"Yes but only because the fusion stopped working. Besides we still have the Dragonballs"

"Yes but no one to collect them she will kill us all if you lose!", she yelled and pulled her husband's ear.

His mother's loud voice caused Goten to wake up "What's wrong?" he piped.

"Nothing honey go back to sleep we have to be fit tomorrow", Chi-Chi said softly.

Then she shot her husband one last glare. But because it may be their last night she decided not to pick a fight and kissed him gently good night.

Mirai-Trunks came out of the en-suite bathroom, ready for bed he was wearing a black tank-top and shorts. Tama sat on the edge of his bed wearing a white negligé. He sat down next to her

"Tama I have something important to tell you", he started. The girl peered at him waiting for him to continue. Mirai-Trunks took her hands and placed something in it.

"This is the Capsule that holds my time-machine and that compass-like thing is the Dragonradar. Now listen, if we all are killed tomorrow I want you to activate this Capsule and go to my timeline, the instructions are on a sheet I left in the machine. Once you are there you go to Capsule Corp. and ask my mother for help. There's a new guardian in our timeline and when you get there he should already be done creating the Dragonballs. My mother will help you finding the Dragonballs and summon the eternal dragon. The Androids don't exist in my timeline so it's safer there for you. Once this is done you ask him to revive everyone in this timeline did you understand that?", the teenager asked.

"I'll do anything to revive you!", she said and put the capsule and the radar in her handbag.

"Time-travel huh? It would be weird to cross paths with my future-counterpart. Did you ever try to find her?".

Trunks' face hardened. Since he got to know her last name he did some research on her. Her father was an entrepreneur from the Central-City and ranked second richest man in the world right behind Dr. Briefs. It was a matter of fact that Future 17 and 18 only did two things: 17 blew up buildings for fun and 18 on her quest for the perfect look was robbing clothing stores and killing everyone inside of them. He had found out that the whole Sage family had been killed when the Androids attacked Central-City. And that all because Tama was featured best dressed girl in a magazine. And after reading that Future 18 decided to kill and rob her. Anger crept up inside of him again, they were just killing people for the most random reasons.

After Trunks didn't answer her question Tama just assumed that she wouldn't like the answer and changed the subject.

"Then just forget about that for now", she whispered.

Trunks was starring into her big brown eyes, they were like the desert he could get lost in them for hours. She thought the same thing when she was looking into his ice-blue ones. They displayed intelligence and kindness, but also sadness because of the things that happened in his timeline. He licked his lips and tucked a flick of hair behind her ear then he kissed her, as he did so the problems of tomorrow seemed to be forgotten, at least for a moment.

The girl chuckled and gave him a push causing him to fall back on the bed.

She put her hand under his tank-top and playfully ran her fingers over his chest and down to his abs. All of a sudden she got distracted by a ray of light that shot across the room. She looked over her shoulder to see Chibi-Trunks standing in the door, the light came from the hall.

"Um hey munchkin", Mirai-Trunks said an quickly sat up. Tama turned the lights on.

Goten had already announced at the dinner table that he was going to sleep in his parent's room, so Chibi-Trunks was alone. Being Vegeta's child he always was all cool and mature but with Mirai-Trunks around the began to ease up and was more comfortable with expressing his feelings.

"I-I'm all alone, and I'm scared of what's going to happen tomorrow", he stammered.

Mirai-Trunks sighed and smiled at the boy "Come here munchkin".

A big smile ran over Chibi-Trunks' face and he ran over to them, crawled onto the bed, and laid down between the couple.

Mirai-Trunks wrapped his arms around him "Don't be scared, I'll make sure nothing happens to you", he whispered.

Tama who was watching the whole scene couldn't resist to grin. She loved how he was so strong and yet caring. "Good night my boys", she said and turned the lights off again. Tama fell asleep pretty fast, with her living in the moment attitude she didn't worry about tomorrow too much, and since Trunks had saved her from that perv that was bothering her back on the island where they met she thought he could handle anything.

However falling asleep for both Trunks' wasn't that easy. Mirai-Trunks was planning his emergency plan and Chibi the techniques he and Goten would use tomorrow.

"Do you think we can do this?", the younger boy asked.

"If you're scared you don't have to fight Trunks. No one will think you're a cowards Goten and you are only seven and eight", he answered softly.

Chibi-Trunks pulled out the necklace that was under his pajama-top and held it into his older versions face. "See that? That's the crest of the royal family, the supreme rulers of the proud Saiyan race".

Mirai-Trunks eyed the odd pendant. "Um where did you get that?".

"From my grandfather the King of Vegeta-sei! Goten and I traveled back in time like you, and we saved the Saiyans! He gave me this to remind me where I come from. A Saiyan never runs from a battle, and I know I'm young but I also fought Buu so no prob bob!", the child winked.

"Ok if you want to. But munchkin you have to promise me one thing ok?"

"Huh?"

"I have a plan, and when I see that none of us has a chance you have to do exactly what I say do you understand me?".

Chibi-Trunks starred at his counterpart trying to read his face. What was he up to?

"Ok I guess", he finally replied.

"Good boy", Mirai-Trunks said and patted his head.

Chibi-Trunks wrapped his arm around him and rested his head on his older versions chest.

"Good night then" he chirped

"Good night Chibi".


	9. Bow down or bow out Vegeta

Hey folks so I think that's it with the daily updates, I'm feeling better again and have to do some serious studying, but I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Thank you all for your reviews and the many views I got :))!

Mirai-Trunks woke up because it was hard for him to breath, Chibi-Trunks had pretty much crawled on his face in his sleep. He gently pushed the child aside and sat-up. The other half of the bed was empty. Was Tama gone? Was it too much too handle for her? He let out a sigh of relive when he saw her handbag and luggage on the ground next to the bed. But then something else came to his mind and he tensed. Today was the day. The all out match versus Android 21. He looked over to his younger version. The kid was still sleeping peacefully snuggled up on his cuddly blanket. Mirai-Trunks smiled, he had the same blanket, it was a present from their Grandmother Mrs. Briefs. When she heard Bulma was pregnant she started knitting it the same day.

"So mature and yet still such a baby", he thought to himself as he ran his hand through the child's lavender hair. He decided not to wake him up, he wasn't planning on letting him fight anyway.

In the kitchen he found the missing girl. She, Bulma and Chi-Chi were busy preparing breakfast, today was an important day and breakfast was most important as Chi-Chi always said.

He walked up on Tama from behind and placed his hands on her hip gently kissing her neck.

"Morning" he whispered in her ear.

"Hey" , she answered and kissed his cheek.

"So breakfast's ready! Trunks go put on some appropriate clothes our last name is not our motto, Chichi go wake up the others, Tama set the table please." , Bulma ordered

Trunks blushed "Ok mom I'll go get Chibi too", he obeyed and marched off.

"Little Trunks came into our room this night, you shoulder seen the boys they were beyond cute", Tama chuckled.

"That's so sweet, Vegeta and I are always so busy, it's good for Trunks to have someone else around he can turn to. Even though he's too cool to admit it I think being an only child nags him", Bulma answered.

"Can't really judge that I have an older brother and my sister and I are only a year apart so there's always been someone", Tama told her.

"But who knows maybe Vegeta an I already solved the problem if you know what I mean", Bulma winked at her causing Tama to blush. She didn't respond to that talking about this kind of stuff with her boyfriends mother was just weird.

"Hey munchkin", Mirai-Trunks gently poked his younger version in the side.

"What?", the boy grunted and rolled over.

"Come breakfast's ready you can't find on an empty stomach right?"

"Fight?", Chibi-Trunks sat up as he remembered what was about to go down today.

Meanwhile the other's awakening was not that peaceful. Chi-Chi roused them by hitting her frying pan with a spatula as she marched down the guest wing's hall.

After breakfast the group of humans, Saiyans, one Namek and one Android gathered in the courtyard to take off to the wastelands where #21 awaited them.

"Here we go!", Bulma said as she tossed the Capsule that held her plane.

"Mom you can't come it's too dangerous" Mirai-Trunks said shocked by his mother's recklessness.

"Don't worry young lad I can take care of myself", Bulma answered and wanted to enter her vehicle but a strong hand grabbed her arm, it was Vegeta.

"Woman, I think this time it's the best you go hide somewhere with Marron, Chi-Chi and Trunks' broad", he said and placed his hand on her belly "If you know what I mean."

"Dad!", Mirai-Trunks shouted.

"Play it cool boy she knows I was kidding", Vegeta smirked. Tama just shrugged it off and went on board with Bulma and Chi-Chi.

As the women were gone Goku turned to the rest of the group "Let's do this!", he said and took off in the sky, closely followed by his friends.

No one said a word during the flight, there was just an odd tense calm.

Yamcha was secretly praying to Dende that either Vegeta or Goku would finish the Android. As he was the last in line to fight her he had big hopes of not getting into a battle with her. Especially because he knew, if Vegeta , Goku or Gotenks couldn't handle her no one could.

"There it is", Goku muttered as he finally caught sight of the Android and touched down in the rocky desert.

"Finally", 21 stated firmly.

"We're here to end this Android", Goku shouted and balled his fist.

"Well if you like we can get started without further hesitation, I hope you guys already know who will fight me first".

"You will only fight once, I'm your first opponent and after I'm done with you you're going straight to the electric junk", Vegeta teased.

"Well. There has to be at least on rule. We fight one on one so no interfering got it?", she said and walked overt to Mirai-Trunks "You already know from last time don't you?", she said and patted his cheek as if she was talking to a child or a dog.

"There will be no need", Vegeta snarled and grabbed her hand, moving it away from his future son.

"Let's get started dolly", he hissed and shifted into a fighting position.

"I hope you do better than last time, what a shame losing against 22" the Android smirked.

Vegeta let out a scream and turned Supersaiyan 2.

"My sensors tell me your ki is higher than last time so maybe it won't be that boring"

"Shut up" the small prince shouted and charged towards her. They exchanged several punches until Vegeta caught her with her guard down for a second and rammed his knee into her chin sending the Android flying upwards. She flipped mid-air and and shot a ki blast down at him. Vegeta dodged it and took of after her. 21 was constantly phasing out of human vision making it hard for Vegeta to keep up with her.

"What is she doing?", asked Yamcha.

"Isn't that obvious? She has an endless supply of energy while father loses energy with every move. She want's to make him tired", Mirai-Trunks explained.

"That's not new to me I know someone who tried the same!", Vegeta yelled. He gathered his inner ki and released it as an explosion from his body that hit everything next to him, also 21. Not prepared for the attack she got hit with full power and crashed into the ground.

"Good move", she said and charged towards him. Vegeta release sever ki-blasts at her but she all parried them with her hand.

Reaching the Saiyan prince she lashed out at him landing a punch into his face. Vegeta fell back a little but managed to stay in the air. Their exchange of punches continued.

"Curse her", Mirai-Trunks hissed.

"What's wrong Trunks it doesn't look that bad don't you think?", Yamcha said trying to cheer him up.

"Take a closer look Yamcha, slowly but surely the cyborg gains the upper hand, father's getting tired while she's not", he whispered. Then he got distracted from a loud noise, a plane landed next to them.

"Tama are you insane what are you doing here", he yelled as he saw who the visitor was. Lucky them 21 didn't pay any attention, she didn't care who came or whatever as long as her opponents stayed.

"I wouldn't have come here if it wasn't important honey", she said calmly but determining.

"Spill it", he demanded.

She stood up on tiptoe and leaned towards him "The Capsule you gave me was the wrong one there was no time-machine in it", she whispered in his ear.

"Darn it", Mirai-Trunks murmured and started to search his pockets for the right Capsule.

On the battlefield it didn't look too good for Vegeta, it semmed like no matter what he tried the Android took all of his punches. Catching him with his guard down she delivered a devastating kick in his side that broke his ribs and caused him to fall over. 21 jumped on his back also breaking his pelvis.

Vegeta let out a yelp as he felt pain coming from every part of his body.

Vegeta's fight was Mirai-Trunks' indicator. If he or Goku couldn't do it he assumed no one could, and from watching 21 he could tell that Goku would also had serious problems.

"There's no other way", he muttered and turned to Chibi-Trunks and Goten.

"Hey kiddo remember you promised me you'll do what I say when things get dicey?"

"Yes?", Chibi-Trunks answered with a questioning look on his face.

"Goten and you have to go to my timeline and help Tama find the Dragonballs", he instructed.

"But we also can look for them here..."

"It's safer in the other timeline just trust me!"

"Yes Sir!", both kids answered in unison.

Mirai-Trunks took the Capsule and tossed it.

"So Vegeta, lucky you I'm not a monster I'll let you live", 21 said "But only if you admit that you're a pathetic little worm that can only dream of becoming as powerful as me. Say that and I'll have mercy"

"Shut up, never", Vegeta managed to say under pain.

21 laughed and stepped on his back. Vegeta screamed as she crushed his already broken bones even more.

Watching this Mirai-Trunks just couldn't hold himself back again

"Dad no!", he shouted and charged towards the Android. 21 could sense him coming and smirked. As he reached her she jumped in the air and while above him she pulled his sword out of it's scabbard and rammed it into his shoulder, landing gracefully behind him. She was careful not to kill him because she still wanted to fight the mysterious boy she had no files about and she knew about the sezu beans.

"I told you", she said and grabbed him by the hair tossing him into the ground in front of Tama's feet.

The girl screamed and took a knee next to him.

"Trunks hang in there", she whispered "Goten, Trunks help me quick!, We'll take him with us", she ordered. The Chibis quickly flew down, picked the teenager up and squeezed themselves, an unconscious Mirai-Trunks and Tama into the machine. Tama quickly punched in the coordinates Trunks had written down for her and activated the the time Capsule.

"Hey stay here!", 21 shouted and released a ki-blast at them but before it could reach them they were gone.

"Whatever", she muttered "Now back to us", she said and turned to Vegeta. "Last chance, Vegeta say it and you're safe!"

With his last bit of energy Vegeta gathered ki in his palm and released a blast towards her. She just blocked it with her hand. "What a fool", the Android muttered, and with that she released a devastating ki blast at him pulverizing the Saiyan prince.


	10. Back to future

A/N: Here's the next chapter :) Sorry for the Goku bashing in the beginning but Chi-Chi is always portrayed as a bitchy shrew and when you think about it she's actually quiet forgiving. I just watched the last episode of DBZ and was like "what the heck?". As a husband and father Goku really is an ass to be honest he just left is wife and kids again for like 8 years to train some random kid. So I wanted to kind of show that one should actually be sorry for Chi-Chi and that Vegeta in comparison is not that bad.

I know there's not much going on in this chapter but the next will be more interesting

And I just wanted to thank you guys so much for your reviews and interest in this story :)

Bulma twitched as a shiver ran down her spine.

"What is it"?, Chi-Chi asked as she picked up on her friend's discomfort.

"I just had a feeling, a feeling that tells my something is wrong, very wrong.", the older woman responded, fear evident in her voice

"I'm sure that's just because we are all scared Bulma, we both can't sense ki so we don't know what happens until they get back don't worry everything will be alright".

Bulma gave her friend a faint smile and peered through the window of the cottage they were hiding at. That misgiving she had just wouldn't go away. She felt like someone of her family was hurt, or dead, or even worse: both.

Chi-Chi startled as Bulma screamed "Oh my God! How could I allow this, my Trunks is only eight what if he's the one who's hurt?".

Chi-Chi put her arm around the scientist "Don't worry Bulma, Vegeta won't let that happen, he's a good father."

Bulma starred at the black haired woman a puzzled look on her face. "Did you really just say that?".

Chichi sighed " Yes. Look I've sworn myself never to admit it but I will. Bulma I've always envied you for your craftsmanship, intelligence and wealth. But I never thought I would be jealous of that relationship you have with Vegeta "

"But why would you? I mean you're with Goku, he's great with his kids.", Bulma asked baffled by her friends unexpected confession.

"Vegeta may not be as sweet as Goku but at least he's reliable. Sometimes I feel like Goku doesn't give a shit about the boys and me. Like when he just disappeared for months to train or when he said we shouldn't revive him and I was left alone, pregnant and broke. I had to raise two kids alone. Vegeta will never leave you that's for sure.", Chi-Chi said under tears.

"You finally said something nice about Vegeta you have no idea how much that means to me", Bulma answered.

Chichi just sighed and stood up. " I'll make us lunch!"

Bulma held her belly. She could feel something was different. What if Vegeta was the one who was killed or hurt? Was it a fault to "just see what happens" last night? Then she shook her head no the chance she was pregnant was pretty low and Vegeta will be just fine

….

With a bright flash the time-machine reappeared in Future West-City. Tama quickly opened the glass dome and exited the machine. Chibi-Trunks and Goten took Mirai-Trunks by his legs and arms and laid him on the ground. The young man was still passed out from the Androids attack with his own sword.

Chibi-Trunks carefully pulled the sword out of his shoulder blinking back tears. Seeing the man who selflessly cared for him the last days was devastating him to a point even he couldn't take. He put his arms around. " Please don't die", he whispered in his counterpart's ear.

"He has to have some senzu beans with him!", Goten said.

The three of them hastily started to search his pockets for the magic remedies, Tama started to feel nervous as she saw it got harder for Trunks to breath and his mouth filled with blood.

"Found it!", Chibi-Trunks exclaimed and pulled the small bag out of Mirai-Trunks pocket.

"He's suffocating! Come help me sit him up!, Tama screeched. As they did so the blood ran out of his mouth and on Tama's designer shirt. She quickly pulled a Kleenex out of her handbag and carefully cleaned out his mouth.

"Bean", she ordered.

Chibi-Trunks quickly placed a senzu in his mouth, the young man gagged first but then he swallowed it.

"Oh my god did it work?", Tama asked.

"Sure did", a voice whispered.

She looked down into baby-blue eyes that were starring at her.

"Thank god!", she shouted and kissed him hard ignoring the taste of blood in his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Phew", Chibi-Trunks said and did the same.

Goten who stood next to them smiled.

"Hey Goten come here", Chibi-Trunks said and put one arm around his best friend in the whole world.

There they were four people in an inseparably hug, escaped from the past, surrounded by the destruction the Androids had caused in this timeline.

"Let's go to my house we have no time to waste", Mirai-Trunks stated seriously letting go of his companions.

"Yeah it's right around the corner!", Chibi-Trunks added

Chibi-Trunks squeezed his counterpart's hand tightly as they were standing infront of this timeline's Capsule Corp. The main building was almost completely restored but the other labs on the property were still scaffold.

"What is it Chibi?", he asked.

"What happened to our house? Do you really live here?", the child asked disbelievingly.

Mirai-Trunks bend down so he was in the child's face and stroke his cheek.

"I grew up in even worse circumstances. Later I'll show you something even more upsetting."

Chibi-Trunks screwed up his face and looked at Goten who just shrugged.

"Mom I'm back and I'm bringing trouble with me!", Trunks shouted as they wandered through the building's hall. The moment he had finished his sentence Mirai Bulma clattered down the stairs.

"Oh my god honey you're back!", she shouted cheerfully and threw her arms around her only child.

"I missed you so much my baby".

Mirai-Trunks blushed and pulled free from his mother's arms.

"Mom I want you to meet Tama my.. my"

"Girlfriend!", Chibi-Trunks interjected.

Tama stood there and smiled at the blue haired woman. She never had to meet her boyfriend's mother twice, this was kind of awkward, but since she was an easy going person she just ignored it and reached out her hand to shake Bulma's.

Bulma chuckled and hugged her.

"Let's just skip the formalities, ever since Trunks came back from the past he's been talking about you 24/7 I feel like I already know you", she smiled causing Trunks to blush once more

"I guess I can say the same", the black haired girl winked.

"Aww you're here as well I almost forgot how cute Trunks was!", Bulma said in a baby like voice as she saw that Chibi-Trunks was with them and cheek-pinched him.

"And you must be Goten!"

"Hey auntie Bulma!", Goten piped and wrapped his arms around her not really aware of the fact that she actually didn't know him.

"You're all here and Trunks' clothes are tattered and blood smeared something is terribly wrong isn't it?", Bulma reasoned.

"Come take a seat mom", Mirai-Trunks said softly and took his mother's hand

"There are new Androids in the other timline and they're very strong... Hey munchkin why don't you ,Tama and Goten check out my room? You have to tell me if you like it but I guess so since I picked the design!", he tried to get rid of the kids.

"Cool, let's go Goten, maybe I can redesign my room to look the same!", the lavender haired boy exclaimed and dragged his two friends upstairs. When the kids were out of earshot he continued " I think they k... killed father and if I'm right Goku's about to go West in this moment", he said with his voice cracking.

Bulma sobbed in response. "So what are you doing here?"

"It was too dangerous in the other time-line. Do you know if the new Guardian is finished with the Dragonballs yet?"

"There's only one way to find out", the scientist said and took Tama's handbag that was standing on the ground with the Dragonradar standing out of it.

"She doesn't mind right?"

"I guess so", Trunks said.

"Ok let's see", Bulma said and turned the radar on: The device started to beep and seven red points appeared on its monitor. They both let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey folks I have good news, the Dragonballs are ready we only have to get them!", Mirai-Trunks said cheerfullly as he entered his bedroom which was just being examined by the others.

"Winner, winner chicken dinner", Chibi-Trunks murmured.

"Come on don't by all moody little buddy, at least that is something"

"But he's right we still have to deal with 21", Tama interjected.

"One at a time guys", Mirai-Trunks tried to sound confided.

Meanwhile in the original time-line the fight between Goku and Android 21 was on. Goku had already gone Supersaiyan3 and for a second it seemed like the odds were on his side but the problem was that they could never tell if she was really in disadvantage or just playing. The others were still shocked by Vegeta being killed in front of their eyes, he was the one who trained the hardest and a Saiyan, so what chances did Piccolo or Yamcha have? That moment Goku received a punch in his face that sent him flying into a rock.

"I have to do something", Piccolo muttered and stood up.

"No Piccolo stay here she will just kill you!", Gohan said begging his mentor not to interfere.

"I know kid that's what I want her to"

Goku was lying on the ground his face blood smeared. Piccolo charged towards 21. The Android slowly and unimpressed turned around. She rammed her fist into Piccolos stomach, going straight through his body. The Namek winked at Goku, then he closed his eyes and fell back on the ground.

"Fool, If he sat tight he would have lived 15 minutes longer", 21 stated coldly.

Suddenly Piccolo reappeared behind her and grabbed both of her arms.

"What? That's not possible?", 21 shouted.

"I can regenerate as long as my head isn't damaged. Now go Goku!", Piccolo yelled.

His plan worked, he wanted the Android to believe that he is dead and then sneak up on her so Goku has enough time to gather energy for a big ki bomb.

"But Piccolo it will kill you too!", Goku said, not willing to kill his old friend.

"Fool! I can't hold her any longer just bring me back with the Dragonballs!", The Namek shouted.

"Alright then Kame-hame-HAA!"


	11. Tama's eyeopening expierience

A/N: Hey there :) Since I got such positive feedback (thank you) on this story I want to make it my best and therefore ask you guys a question: Do you think the quest for the Dragonballs is interesting enough to write about or do you want me to skip it? (Which would mean that the story would end with like the next 3 chapters). Special thanks to SaiyanPrincessBB for your suggestion ;)

100 Zeni = 1 Dollar

„Look guys this is the first Dragonball we should get!", Mirai-Trunks suggested and pointed at the the middle of the Dragonradar's monitor.

"Let me see", Tama said and took the device. She studied the map then a smile ran over her face "I know exactly where that is, it's the Central-Capital my hometown, it shouldn't be a problem finding it there", she added eager to see what her home looked like in the future.

"Are you sure you wanna come? Central-City still looks pretty bad, I don't think you would like it there...", Trunks answered and took her hand.

"Are you kidding? I know every corner of that town of course I'm coming", she said strictly.

Ice-blue eyes locked with Sandy browns. Trunks smiled she was actually kind of cute when she was bossy. "Ok but I warned you", he finally broke the silence.

"But please be careful!", Bulma begged as she helped Chibi-Trunks and Goten into their jackets.

"Don't worry mom I will take care of them!", Chibi-Trunks said, then he leaned towards her as if telling her a secret " I already turned Supersaiyan at eight you know", he added with a wink. "Oh that puts my mind at rest sweety", the scientist answered and kissed his forehead, then she turned to Mirai-Trunks "And you Mister no hasty actions got it?"

"Don't worry mom we will be ok", the teenager replied and gave his mother a confident smile.

Bulma smiled back and hugged her son "You're all I have", she whispered into his ear.

"So guys let's go!", Tama said and pulled the capsule that held one of her father's business-jets out of her handbag ready to activate it.

"We can not go by plane it's gonna take us forever let's just fly silly!", Chibi-Trunks whined and whipped the Capsule out of her hand.

"Well you forgot something, I can't fly sweety?", the dark haired girl rejoined. Chibi-Trunks placed his hand flat across his face in frustration and sighed " I think he'll be more than happy to carry you", he said pointing at his future counterpart.

"Can you do that Trunks?", the young heiress questioned.

"Sure I've lifted heavier things", the lavender haired youth laughed. He placed his hands on her waist and she put her arms around his neck. "Are you ready?", he asked. She pulled him a little closer and nodded.

"Bye mom!", he said over his shoulder and took off in the sky.

"Yay let's go!", Chibi-Trunks and Goten exclaimed in unison and went after them. Tama had a queasy feeling a she shot through the sky with an incredible speed and the only thing preventing her from falling were her boyfriends strong arms. She buried her face in his chest as the air stung her eyes. Chibi-Trunks who was flying next to them noticed that an flew closer "Don't worry you'll get used to it I also felt sick when I first flew on my dad's back", he tried to cheer her up.

….

Gohan powered up to his ultimate state with tears in his eyes. His father and his mentor had just been killed by some stupid tramp. It turned out that Piccolo never was strong enough to hold 21 back. Seconds before Goku's attack hit her she pulled free and dodged, but Piccolo took the full blast. Taking advantage of Goku's shock who had just killed one of his best friends she released an attack that sent him join Vegeta in the other world. Uttering a scream he lashed out at the Android as hard as he could and hit her straight in the face. 21 yelped and flew backwards into a rock. As she stood up a short flash appeared in her left eye.

"Did you see that? You almost broke her maybe she's having an electrical short!", Yamcha shouted as hope rose. 21 phased out of sight and reappeared in front of Yamcha.

"I said no intervention sweety", she said and caressed his cheek. Yamcha paralyzed by his fear just stammered a sorry.

She winked and phase out of sight again to reappear behind of Gohan and rammed her elbow in the back of his head.

Gohan spit blood but managed to stay on his feet. He turned around and grabbed her arm slamming her into a rock again. #21 got up and took of in the sky. Making a gesture with her index finger she dared him to follow her. Gohan grunted and took off after her. In the air the battle continued

…..

Sage Incorporated was looming over the Central-Capital. Tama twitched as they touched down in front of the Company. The building was badly damaged, the windows were all broken and the doors stood wide open.

"The radar says it's in there, are you ok honey?", Mirai-Trunks interrogated. The young socialite sobbed and entered the building, followed by her companions. It was a mess, most of the furniture was broken, parts of computers were scattered all over the room the giant portray of her father that used to hang in the foyer lay on the ground the massive gold frame it had been framed in appeared to had been stolen by plunderers. The young woman fell to her knees weeping bitterly. Seeing the empire her father had build like this was too much to handle for her.

"I told you so, but hey in your timeline everything is ok don't be sad", Mirai-Trunks tried to cheer her up. He wanted to put his arm around her but she pushed him away.

"Leave me alone Trunks!", she cried and ran down the hall to were her father's office used to be.

"Now that was strange", Chibi-Trunks commented a baffled look in his face.

"Girls", Goten sighed.

"I know right? Thank god we don't have to deal with them yet huh?", Chibi-Trunks winked at his friend.

"I didn't expect her to get that upset", Mirai-Trunks stammered puzzled by her sudden anger.

Tama sat at her father's desk running her finger over a picture that showed her father with his daughters and son. Of course seeing the city like this was bad, but it wasn't what caused her to freak out that badly. It was something else. She was eager to come to the future to see what it's like, to see if she could imagine living there. She wanted to be with Trunks and entertained the thought of staying in the future just for him. But all that was gone when she saw what had happened to her family. She couldn't be without them and she also couldn't deal wit the poverty around. What made her angry was that she felt spoiled for being so overwhelmed by the poorness, she was a careless person and everything in life was just handed over to her, seeing that it could be different unhinged her. And that she may lose Trunks if she doesn't stay in the future was the worst.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Chibi-Trunks pushed the door open. Without saying a word he crawled into her lap and peered up at her with baby-blue eyes.

"What's wrong?", he chirped.

"Adult problems", she sighed.

"Spill it I'm pretty mature you know", the young boy stated confident. Tama just smiled at him, he was so cute when he acted all grown up.

"You were thinking of staying here, but you don't like it huh?, the child asked.

"Maybe"

"So what now?"

"Maybe I'll just stay here for ten years and then I'll return to our timeline and date you you'll be luscious 18 then and Mirai-Trunks will be almost 30", she joked and ruffled his lavender hair.

Chibi-Trunks blushed "I'd like that", he winked and hugged her.

"Hey are you alright?", Mirai-Trunks asked as he entered the room.

"Yes", she said and walked up to him "And I'm sorry about yelling at you you were just trying to help"

"Don't worry it's alright", Mirai-Trunks said and kissed her forehead. "You're the best! She whispered. How could she ever think of leaving him?

"Excuse me do you know where that is?" Goten asked pointing at the Dragonradar.

"That's in the warehouse, come follow me", Tama located the Dragonball and ushered them down the hall. The warehouse was pretty much empty. Sage Incorporated produced medication and technical devices for medical use. In this hard times most people couldn't afford seeing a doctor so they plundered the Company to supply them with what they needed.

Chibi-Trunks noticed something reflecting the quivering neon light in the back of the room. He ran over to the shelf and pushed some boxes aside. There it was, the four star Dragonball.

"Found it!", he exclaimed.

"Great job munchkin!", Mirai-Trunks said and patted his back. Chibi-Trunks smiled triumphantly , it felt good to be praised and get credit, Vegeta never did that he thought that would only make him too satisfied with himself and make him lose his drive.

"One down six to go", Mirai-Trunks commented. Tama took the radar to check for the closest ball.

"We're lucky the next Dragonball is in the Gizard wastelands, they border Central-City", she said and gave it back to Trunks.

"So what now?", Goten questioned.

"It's getting dark we won't have good chances finding it today, we should look for a place to stay the night", Mirai-Trunks reasoned.

"We can crash at my house and then look for the Dragonball tomorrow morning", Tama offered.

"Good idea", Mirai-Trunks replied "I just hope the house is still standing", he thought to himself, this day was already rough enough he didn't wan her to have another nervous breakdown. But he still wanted to show Chibi-Trunks something, something that would show him that his life could be all different.

"Let's go", he stated and marched out of the building. After some minutes of walking through the destroyed Capital of earth he stopped and opened something that looked like a manhole cover

"Short-cut", he muttered and jumped in. His three friends followed him, but as soon as they landed they turned into pillars of salt. The underground was full of homeless people dressed in rags trying to warm up on a fire they made in a trashcan.

"Wha-What's going on here?", Chibi-Trunks stammered.

"That' how they live kid, these were once normal people with jobs and a home but the Androids destroyed it", Mirai-Trunks explained.

"Geez", Chibi-Trunks uttered.

As they were walking by all these people tears formed in the corners of Tama's sandy brown eyes. She pulled Trunks closer, and rested her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and kissed her head. "It's though I know", he whispered. His face was tensed , he grew up with this camps around him and also cried every time he had to walk through them but over the years he learned to push back his tears.

Goten also felt very uncomfortable he was sorry for the people. All this suffering sent shivers down his spine. He grabbed Chibi-Trunks' hand and snuggled up on him. His best friend opened his mouth tho comment on what a chicken Goten was, but he decided not to. "Don't cry Goten now that they have Dragonballs again they can make it alright", he whispered. No one said a word for the whole way. Suddenly Tama recognized a familiar face. An old lady was sitting on the ground her arms wrapped around her knees her body shaking from the cold. She was an old friend of the Sage family and Tama's godmother. Along with her mother she used to be on board of every charity institution of the town, now she was a case for charity herself. Tama decided not to talk to her, it would only cause confusion. Without saying anything she reached into her bag and dropped the last 1 million zeni she had with her on the floor. The old lady's eyes widened, she quickly took the money, tears in her eyes "Thank you! Thank you!", she shouted after them. The group reached the surface again and were pretty close to Tama's home, also here, destruction as far as the eye could see. The big wall that surrounded the gated community was broken, the gates stood wide open and the mansions inside were either destroyed or abandoned. As they reached her house she let out a sight of relief, the massive mansion was still there and in an acceptable condition. As she swung the heavy wood doors open, the next shock. The house was practically empty all the furniture, the electronic devices, the exquisite art, it was all stolen. "Well I think it work for one night", she stated and sat down on the marble floor taking a look around what was supposed to be her home.

"It's been a hard day we should go to bed", Mirai-Trunks suggested and helped her up again.

"We can stay in my bedroom, follow me", the young girl said and walked up the double sweeping staircase. "I need to change anyways", she added.

"Oy", Goten uttered as he took a look around her bedroom, it was practically the size of his whole house. From the paneling on the wall and the exclusive wooden floor he could tell that it must have been a nice room once, but now it was just a mess, the plunderers had even taken her mattress and the slatted frame of her bed.

"Gosh this can't be true!", Tama exclaimed as she came out of her walk in closet. All her clothes and jewelry had been stolen by Future-18. "Trunks will you help me I think there's some futons in the closet downstairs", she said.

Later that night the were ready for bed. They had two futons on the floor to sleep on, Tama had changed in the only piece of clothing that was left, a black-shirt, nothing special but still better than what she had been wearing with Trunks' blood all over it. The Chibis were already asleep snuggled up on each other, eventhough they were very comfortable around their companions they were happy to have each other, they were best friends and having someone that familiar around calmed them down.

"They're so cute", Tama commented on them.

"Yeah. I just wish I had a friend like that when I was his age, even still today", Mirai-Trunks sighed.

"What I saw today was devastating and I'm so sorry you to go through this honey", the young heiress said and caressed his cheek gently.

"I got you now!, he muttered and spooned with her.

"So what do you think of here? Could you...", he tried to carefully approach the subject but she cut him off.

"Please not now.", she stated firmly. "Good nigh honey", she added and kissed him.

"Good night", Mirai-Trunks said and pulled her as close as he could. He kissed her neck and buried his face in her wavy dark hair that smelled like cinamon. His life had benn horror and his mother and Gohan the only thing that sustained him. Now finally finding someone in times of peace he had true feelings for was like heaven, ha wanted her so badly to be with him, secretly he ha been planning on asking her to stay but his hope pretty much vanished that day when he saw her reation to the future. The thought of losing her gave him the creeps, he tightened his grasp never wanting to let her go.


	12. Trunks and Tama Luring each other

Tama woke up as the sunlight that fell through the window touched her face. Trunks still had his arms wrapped around her tightly, his warm body preventing her from getting cold. As she pulled free he flinched and muttered something in his sleep. She ran her hand through his hair and kissed his head. The Chibis were still sleeping on the futon next to her. Chibi-Trunks had his foot in Goten's face, it didn't look comfortable but cute. She decided to let them sleep and get ready by herself. Grabbing a towel she walked toward her bathroom, the young girl winced as her bare feet touched the cold marble-floor. She quickly ran over to the shower "Please work please work", she begged as she turned it on. After some creaking and squeaking hot water ran out of the golden shower head.

She silently thanked Dende-sama and dropped her towel. As the hot steam enveloped her slim body she recalled the last day. What was it what Trunks wated to ask her before going to bed? Was he hoping she would stay with him in the future? And if so could she make this sacrifice for him? Aside from her home and Sage Inc. being destroyed her whole family was dead in this timeline. She would have to give up her whole life and there was no guarantee that Trunks is never going to leave her, then she would be alone without her family and poor. A smile ran over her face when she thought of the face her over protectively brother would make if she told him she's leaving them to live with her boyfriend in an other timeline. Staying here was not really an option for her so she would have to convince him to come with her, and until today her good looks and charm had always worked to attract men. She would just have to be the nice and cute girl she was.

She quickly slipped into her shirt and jeans to head downstairs. The kitchen of course was empty and what was left had expired years ago. She let out a sigh, Tama had given the last money she had to one of the homeless people in the camp but from her past experience she knew it was not fun dealing with three hungry half Saiyans. Then something crossed her mind. When she turned sixteen her father gave her 20 million zeni as a gift that she hid in the panic room and never spent. She excitedly ran down the hall and stopped in front of a massive steel door, it was still closed a good sign. She punched in the password and the door swung open. Everything was still there, gold, her mother's jewelry and a certain small box. She removed the ribbon and opened it. Inside was a picture of her father holding her when she was a baby with the note "happy birthday, love -dad" written on it, a love-bracelet and the money she was looking for. She took it and walked out of the house in the driveway. Reaching into her purse she activated the Capsule for her car and drove downtown looking for some shops that were already back in business. Tama stopped in front of an all too familiar shop. "Why not I don't have any clothes anyways", she said to herself and entered the boutique. If she wanted to persuade Trunks she had to look her best. She tried on whatever pleased her and then walked over to the cash desk.

"How can I help you Miss?", the cashier ask politely.

"I'll take all", she replied

"B-But you can't buy all"

"I can she smiled and pulled out the due amount of money.

"The cashier gratefully accepted and packed her stuff into bags"

"Do you know if there's like a bakery or a grocery store?", she asked

"The one over there just opened last week", the cashier replied pointing to the other side of the street.

Mirai-Trunks woke up and looked around the room, his girl was gone, the kids were still snoring next to him. Suddenly he could her the clattering of high-heels coming up the stairs, seconds later Tama stood in the door.

"Watcha thinking?", she asked placing her hands on her hips, Trunks couldn't deny that that was the exact same pose his mother always used to do. She wore a short red dress and matching red lipstick, her wavy black hair was elegantly hanging over her shoulders, the black and red theme continued with the her black high-heels with red bottoms. Although he thought she never looked better he couldn't understand why she was so buffed up.

"I don't think that suitable for the wasteland though", he commented.

"Silly I bought something for that too", she said and lifted the arm she held the bag with.

"I also got you something. But now take a shower my stinkball", she said and leaned in for a kiss. He kissed her and got up.

"Is the shower even working?"

"If you weren't such a slugabed you could have joined me in the shower", she winked and walked downstairs to prepare their meal.

"What the?", Trunks uttered surprised by her sudden seductiveness.

Chibi-Trunks who had woken up some minutes ago an watched the scene just smirked, other than his future-counterpart he knew exactly what she was doing, and if she was successful that would mean Mirai-Trunks would come to his timeline.

In the shower the picture of a dolled up Tama kept crossing Trunks' mind. Like she before he used the time to think about his relationship with her and how dratted this whole situation was. Anyways he decided he didn't want to be without her, and he thought that after years of deprivation he deserved to be happy and that meant she had to be with him. He would convince her that he was enough, and that he was worth leaving her family behind. Although it may wasn't a fair thing to ask her, he still wanted to show her. The next problem was that they were from completely different worlds, not just the timelines. Allthough the Briefs were the richest in the world Trunks never had much of it, since the Androids destroyed everything no one bought or sold something. And he knew that in the end these "Rich daddy's little girls", even if they were as normal and nice as Tama they had certain expectations, not because they were snobby they were just used to it.

He was pulled out of his deep thoughts when someone was slamming his fists against the bathroom-door

"Hurry I gotta pee", Goten yelled.

Trunks turned off the shower and put on that dark green gilet Tama had bought him. Goten slammed the door open and stormed inside.

"Geez kid there's six bathrooms in this house", he said and went downstairs. In the kitchen Chibi-Trunks had already finished his breakfast and was now gulping down the various sweets she had bought for him and Goten.

"Take a seat", Tama offered when Mirai-Trunks entered the room.

She walked over to him and sat down on his lap "I got you a Bento box, your favorite isn't it?", she asked and handed it to him.

"Thanks honey that's so nice of you. It's actually kind of fun living here with you. And of course my little bud", he replied and smiled at Chibi-Trunks.

"Kinda", she answered "By the way you look super fly in the clothes I bought you", she winked and planted a kiss on his cheek.

….

In the original timeline Gohan had put up a decent fight against the Android. Until now she didn't really have a chance to kill him and it seemed like they were even. He put her in a headlock and kept punching her with his free hand, as he did so flashes appeared again that indicated he damaged her electrics. 21 pulled free , jumped up in the air and wrapped her legs around Gohan's neck trying to break it. Gohan just in time fired a ki-blast into her face sending her flying backwards. He charged and kept throwing punches at her, when she realized she couldn't hold against him 21 released a ki blast at 18. Gohan noticed and phased out of sight t reappear in front of 18 and blocked the attack. When he turned around 21 was face to face with him. Shes smirked and placed her hands on his chest. With a big energy ball she sent Gohan blasting off. He had damaged her sensors so she couldn't tell if he's still alive but she just assumed that no one could survive that.

"18 no need to fight you you're no match", she said and walked up to Yamcha.

#21 just stood there starring into his eyes. The ex bandit scared stiff and didn't say anything.

"Don't worry I would never kill somebody who looks like that", she smirked and blew him a kiss. Then she took off in the sky.

….

Bulma had spend her morning over the toilet throwing up. Did she and Vegeta really make something happen the other night? She shook her head, no it was too early for nausea anyways. That moment Yamcha stormed in. As she walked into the cottage's living room Chi-Chi, Yamcha,18 and Marron were sitting at the table.

"Sit down Bulma I have to tell you something".

"What is it Yamcha?", she asked bothered.

"It's the others, Goku and Vegeta...are dead!", he said balling his fists.

Both women started screaming hysterically.

"What about the kids?", Bulma asked tears running down her cheeks.

"They should be ok, they managed to escape with the older Trunks in the time machine", Yamcha answered.

"Thank god!", the woman shouted and stopped crying. "Don't worry Chi-Chi my genius sons have a plan I'm sure! We will be alright soon!".

"Do you think so?", the raven haired woman asked.

"Sure thing", Bulma said.

Suddenly a heavily injured Gohan stumbled into the small house.

Chichi screamed once more, together with Yamcha she carried him to the bedroom and started tending him. He had used all his energy to come to the cottage so he couldn't stay conscious and passed out.

…..

"Are you ready?", Mirai-Trunks shouted from the foyer of the mansion. Tama came downstairs, she wore a red tank-top, sweatpants and hiking boots.

"Ready", she said gesturing thumbs up. The young girl jumped into his arms and Trunks carried her over the door sill out to the driveway where Chibi-Trunks and Goten were waiting.

"Next destination Gizard wastelands", he said and took off in the air with her followed by the Chibis.


	13. Needle in a Haystack

Just a short chapter but I wanted to update :)

Lil'T: thank you for your nice reviews and telling me about the chapters! I've fixed it and chapter 11 is up again if you're still interested!

The group touched down in the middle of the desert.

" Duh how are we supposed to find it here? The Dragonradar isn't precise enough." Chibi-Trunks inquired as he scanned the wide spread area.

"Let's split into groups of two, no one should go alone", Goten suggested.

Chibi-Trunks took Tama's hand and smiled at her "Will you come with me?", he asked sweetly.

"Sure huney", she answered pleased by how comfortable the child was around her.

"Then we'll go together!", Goten exclaimed and jumped on Mirai-Trunks shoulder's piggy-pack style.

"If you find it just power up to show us the way ok Chibi?", The teenager instructed his younger version.

"Okidoki", he answered and dragged the girl east, while Mirai-Trunks and Goten took off in the opposite direction.

….

"Daddy! Daddy!", Marron was crying. 18 had a hard time calming her down, her infant had never been that frantic before, and it was not like it was the first time Krillin wasn't there.

"It's all hopeless we're all going to die! And my little Gohan doesn't feel better either it's a catastrophe", Chichi screamed as she placed a cold cloth on her sons forehead.

"Guys maybe Bulma and I should go collect the Dragonballs!", Yamcha suggested.

"There's no need to my sons will take care of it I'm sure. They have to have a plan, an ingenious plan at least hey posses 50 percent of my DNA!", Bulma answered confident. She didn't know what they were up to but not even Vegeta's death could throw her off track she trusted Trunks. Speaking of her son in plural was somewhat strange to her but it also made her proud and more comfortable with the idea of having another child. She never worried about Trunks she already knew he would be great when he's grown up. If only a sibling existed in the other timeline.

….

"Wait a sec I gotta take care of my business you know", Chibi-Trunks said and disappeared behind a rock. Tama nodded and wiped the sweat off her brow. They had been looking for an hour now and didn't find anything while the aggressive sun was shinning down on them. She could hear a loud humming approaching from the distance and turned around to see a Jeep driving in her direction. It drove by and made a U-turn so it was in front of her, blocking the way, inside the convertible sat two greasy looking men. She guessed their age about 25.

"Hey nice outfit dolly watcha doing all alone here? Jump in we'll take you for a ride",

"Thanks I'm fine", she replied firmly.

"Oh come on don't be so coy! What do you think Touzuko let's have some fun with that skank", he said turning to his companion.

"Get lost jerk. I know enough idiots like you!", Tama barked.

"Shut up tramp", the man snipped. Then he got out of the car and walked up to her studying the young girl, he suddenly had a glint in his eye. The strange guy grabbed her by her hair and and inhaled it's smell.

"I know exactly who your are... Miss Sage"

Tama flinched as he spoke her nane, but the bandit wouldn't let go. He ran his hand over her face and down her neck.

"I thought you're dead, but I guess people like you always find a way to get through. I'm sure someone will pay us a nice ransome for her don't you think Touzuko?"

Suddenly Chibi-Trunks came flying from the side and kicked the the man's face knocking him off his feet. Chibi-Trunks landed gracefully in front of Tama stretching his arms out protectively.

"How dare you kid?", he asked as he returned to his feet.

Trunks was glaring at him with Ice-blue eyes "Don't touch her, creep", he snarled.

The man looked at him and recognized who he was, then he started to laugh.

"Ahaha today's our lucky day! That brat looks like Dr. Briefs grandson. Can you imagine how rich we can become by kidnapping them?We hit the jackpot! We'll be billionaires!"

"He's a little to young though", the other man added.

"Who cares he's the spitting image of his grandson maybe his daughter had another child he's related to him for sure! Let's take them with us!", he said and walked up to Trunks. With a punch he tried to knock the child unconscious but Trunks grabbed his fist. The bandit gave everything he could but wasn't able to hold against him, nor to pull free.

Chibi-Trunks gave him a Vegeta-like smirk "Bye Bye jerk", he muttered. Then he clenched the hand he was holding the man's fist with. The bandit yelped as his bones broke but Trunks performed a kick that rushed him off his feet and another that sent him blasting off in the sky.

"W-What kind of kid is that?", the other man uttered and started the engine to escape. Trunks phased out of sight and reappeared in the way.

"Fine kid you can have it like that!", the man yelled and tried to run him over but Chibi-Trunks just reached out with his index finger. As the car touched his finger it broke. He picked it up and threw it in the same direction he already had sent the first man.

"Are you ok?", he asked.

"Yeah thanks to you sweetheart. You're my strong little hero", Tama answered and threw her arms around him planting a kiss on the kid's cheek.

"No biggie", he stated flattered by her praise and gratitude.

"Hey guys have you found it?", Mirai-Trunks asked as he touched down next to them with Goten on his shoulders. He had sensed Chibi-Trunks powering up while fighting the bandits and assumed it was supposed to be a signal for him.

"No but we were almost kidnapped by some idiotic creeps, but this awesome little man took care of them", Tama said placing her hand on Chibi-Trunks' shoulder. The boy blushed and looked at the ground.

"Oh, good job munchkin" , Mirai-Trunks said proudly. Of course it wasn't a big deal for him to put two humans to flight, but he proved some hero qualities though.

"No matter if kid or teenager Trunks is awesome I guess", Tama said and winked at her boyfriend.

"I'm hungry!", Goten yelled after another three hours of searching.

"Come on Goten..." ,Chibi-Trunks wanted to rebuke his friend but then his stomach gurgled.

"We want food!", The two boy exclaimed holding their tummies.

"I guess we can take a break", Mirai-Trunks said and tossed a Capsule that held a fridge and another one with futons and lounge chairs.

After their meal they continued their quest still without success. Finding an orange ball in the desert wasn't that easy after all.

"Let's camp here there's no use in continuing it's already dark", Mirai-Trunks ordered. The four of them laid down on their futons under the dark doom of the night sky. Tama for the first time ever had trouble falling asleep, but not in a bad way. She was excited to be here, today's happenings had cheered her up again. She looked to her side and watched Mirai-Trunks' chest rise and fall as he was sleeping peacefully next to her. The trouble she had today kind of showed her that Trunks really was what she needed and may be enough to leave her family. Even his kid-version had loyally rushed to her rescue. She rested her head on his chest listening to his heart beating calmly. She knew if something happened to them tonight she would go happy, lying next to him under the million stars on the nightsky was just perfect. She buried her face in his chest and fell asleep. Maybe the situation wasn't that bad, maybe she could make this sacrifice to light up Mirai-Trunks dark world.


	14. Chibi-Trunks plotting with Tama

I know there's so much talking in the last chapters but I really wanted to deal with the characters emotions and relationships! Hope you enjoy this story as much as I do writing it:)!

Lil'T: Since you review as a guest I have to reply to you this way :) I just wanted to tell you that your reviews are super helpful! You told me exactly what I wanted to know. Like if everyone's acting in character and how you like Tama ( I had second thoughts about including an OC) so thank you so much :)

Mirai-Trunks could feel something cold and hard crawling up his face, as the creepy being approached his mouth he awoke with a start. A scorpion was creeping up on him, he gagged and snipped the animal away with his fingers. The lavender haired youth took a look around not sure where he was. Then it hit him, on their quest for the Dragonballs his friends and he camped in the wastelands that bordered the Central-Capital. By his side lay gracious Tama Sage,- sleeping beauty, snuggled up on her his younger version and where Chibi-Trunks was Goten of course wasn't far, the youngest Son child lay there with his head rested on Chibi-Trunks' back. As hot as the desert was during daytime it really cooled down at night the three of them were shivering and had blue lips. After all they really had underestimated the temperatures the desert made them deal with at night. He took his own blanket and covered them with it so they had an extra one. As he wanted to go back to sleep something a little away caught his attention. In the dark night he could recognize something shining from a cave. Curiously he got up and approached the unknown object. On all four legs he crawled into the cave ignoring several bugs that were crawling over his face, because after moving some rocks aside he finally found it; the six-star Dragonball "There you are you darn thing", he muttered and as he took it and crawled backwards out of the cave. Back at the camp he lay down next to his fellow travelers again. He wrapped his arms around himself as he was shivering of biting cold. Next to him his friends lay all comfortable and cozy, they seemed to be warm enough after he gave them his blanket, while he was freezing but that was ok with him, it was how he was, always putting others first, like Gohan taught him. Only five balls left to save the other timeline.

"You don't look good Trunks what is it?", Tama asked as they woke up next morning.

"Nothing really. I just got a sore throat that's all it got pretty chilly last night you know", he answered downplaying how he felt.

"Poor you, but wait I got you something", she answered and rummaged around in her handbag pulling out a blue scarf.

"Looking good", she said as she tied it around his neck.

"Can I have one too?", Chibi-Trunks inquired.

"Let's see sweetheart maybe I'll take you shopping when this whole thing is over, but now we should look for that darn Dragonball",

"You mean this?", Mirai-Trunks smirked as he showed them what he found last night.

"You found it yay!", Goten chirped and threw his hands up in excitement.

"Ain't I awesome?", Chibi-Trunks asked and winked at his friend. Goten looked at him the typical puzzled Son look on his face, it took him some time to realize his best friends joke but then he grinned broadly. "Yep!"

"So what's next?", Chibi Trunks asked eager to continue their quest.

"Next we'll go to mine or Trunks' place I suppose, we were wandering through the desert for hours yesterday and I'm all sweaty", Tama said as she sat down on her boyfriend's lap.

"We don't have time for that. The radar says the closest ball is in what I suppose is the woodlands around Goten's house", Mirai-Trunks said checking the radar.

Tama sighed"You don't smell good either stinkie", she replied "Lucky you I like your natural musk" she winked at him and pinched his cheek. The teenager blushed.

"Don't get embarrassed it's manly", she laughed and kissed him.

If this was one of the hunting trips she used to go on with her brother she would normally ask him to call her a helicopter and leave him alone, but she started to realize the gravity of the situation and by trying to persuade Trunks to stay with her in her time she would do whatever he asked her for anyways.

"Wait does that mean I get to see my future mother and brother? I guess he must look really old by now!", Goten asked.

Mirai-Trunks let out a heavy sigh his baby blue eyes glazed over. "I guess you'll get to see your mother, and I think that's enough to handle for now", he knew the raven haired housewife would totally freak out when he shows up with the son she never had.

Goten studied Mirai-Trunks to see what made him that sad all of a sudden, then he realized: Gohan, Trunks' father figure was dead in this timeline.

"Geez Goten I swear you're such a palooka sometimes", Chibi-Trunks said and nudged him in the side. Goten bit his lower lip and uttered a "Sorry", feeling a little embarrassed by his own thoughtlessness.

"Let's not waste time then!", Tama said as she shrank the camp in it's capsule and put it in Mirai-Trunks' pocket.

"May I Miss?", Chibi-Trunks asked formal and reached out with his arms.

"Since you can lift a car I think I shouldn't be a problem, at least I hope so", the dark haired girl replied. Chibi-Trunks wrapped his strong arms around her waist and took off in the sky with her exclaiming "We're first!"

"Why is he in such a hurry?", Mirai-Trunks asked looking at Goten. Goten just shrugged, he knew his friend good enough that he was definitely up to something and sometimes it was best not to know what.

…..

Yamcha was lying on the bearskin in the cottage they were hiding at. Since Gohan had caused 21's sensors to malfunction they had their peace in the mountains. Yamcha was thinking about what she said to him. What did she mean she couldn't kill someone looking like him? Maybe she wasn't a monster at all, at least she didn't kill him and 18 that was something. Maybe her human side was stronger than what Gero had programmed her to be. She was actually very pretty too he had to admit. Yamcha shook his head to dismiss this thoughts. His loneliness must have pushed him to a new point of ridiculousness fantasizing about a woman who had killed so many of his best friends. His thoughts were interrupted by a strident voice screaming loud "My Gohan is up!"

Gohan had recovered from his injuries and Chichi was squeezing him tightly.

"Mom you're hurting me", the teenager moaned.

"Oh sorry sweetheart I'm just so glad you're ok my baby Gohan" the hysteric woman shouted. Bulma came into the room and sat down on Gohan's bed next to Chichi.

"Are you ok Bulma you look so pale?, Gohan asked as he noticed that Bulma looked somewhat sick and exhausted.

"I'm ok Gohan thanks, I'm just feeling a little nauseated", the blue haired scientist replied.

"At least I hope so", she thought to herself recalling the image of Vegeta leaning over her the other night starring at her with obsidian eyes. This was the time she could absolutely read the Saiyan prince. She never knew if he knew but from his look she could always tell how blessed he felt to have her.

…..

Chibi-Trunks was shooting across the sky with Tama in his arms as fast as he could. When he noticed that the distance between them and Mirai-Trunks was big enough to have a serious talk he did what he wanted to do since he saw her again.

"So we both have the same goal", he muttered.

"What do you mean kiddo?", the young heiress asked.

"Easy shmeezy Miss. We both want Mirai-Trunks to stay in our timeline don't we? I mean come on what's holding him back here anyways it's hideous here, everyone is dead and my house looks like crap."

"But it's still his world sweety"

"Sheesh do you want me to help you or not?", the child snipped.

"I already have a plan thank you Chibi", Tama said amused by the kid being so eager to help.

"Tell me", he ordered.

"It's a secret", the girl rejoined.

Suddenly Trunks let go of her. Tama screamed in horror as she was approaching the ground with an incredible speed. Before she touched the ground Chibi-Trunks grabbed her hand and flew higher again.

"What the heck kid? Are you crazy?", she shouted.

"I'm just showing you how serious I'm about this", Trunks said evilly.

Tama sighed "Ok let's just say I have to look super pretty for him the night before we go home."

"And you think that will work?", Chibi-Trunks asked not able to see the point in her plan.

"Trust me, I know", she stated.

"Ok my dad and I always have to wait for my mom to get ready when we go somewhere so I know what we'll have to do" he answered.

"Oh thanks but I guess I can do it alone", Tama insisted.

Chibi-Trunks relinquished his grip.

"Ok ok! Trunks Briefs expert on a woman's looks would you possibly be so kind as to help me look nice for my boyfriend?", the girl teased.

"How could I say no when you ask so nice?", the child replied with a smirk

"We're at Goten's house now", he added and landed.


	15. At the Son's house

After some waiting Mirai-Trunks and Goten also made it to the Son residence.

"Shall we?", Mirai-Trunks asked and knocked on the door.

"Just a second!". Chi-Chi shouted from inside, then they could hear glasses clinking, she must have been trying to get rid of the dirty dishes before allowing anyone in, she was very committed to her role as a housewife and a messy home would embarrass her. The door swung open and Chi-Chi stood there.

"Hey", Goten piped and reached out with his arms to hug his mother, Chi-Chi however shifted away from him. Not saying a word she starred at the young boy.

Tears formed in the corners of Goten's eyes, why was his mother so dismissive towards him? She was supposed to freak out and give him a tight hug, he was her little baby after all.

Chi-Chi still didn't say a word, suddenly she rolled her eyes and fainted. Goten quickly phased out of sight and reappeared behind her to catch her.

"Mommy mommy what's wrong?" he kept asking.

Mirai-Trunks bent down and placed his hand on Goten's shoulder "It's just a shock kid don't get too upset about it ok?", he said and smiled trying to comfort the child

"Yes Goten come let's carry her inside", Chibi-Trunks said "It got nothing to do with you", he added. Goten screwed up his face and looked into his best friend's eyes who was giving him a calming smile. If Trunks said that it must be true, he has been his friend for ever, and he knew everything, at least Goten thought so.

"Okay", he murmured disappointed and the Chibis carried the woman inside. Mirai-Trunks just wanted to place a cold cloth on Chi-Chi's forehead when the woman opened her eyes again.

"Oh Trunks it's just you thank god you're here. I must have had a circulatory collapse and dreamed of Goku being here. Did you find me?", she said as she put her arms around him. This timeline's Chi-Chi and Trunks were much closer than the ones in the original, for both of them Gohan was all they had, besides Bulma and the Ox King. Chi-Chi would visit them a lot to help Bulma raise her baby since she was completely alone. Then her eyes fell on Goten again. The woman let out a deafening scream "Oh my god! Goku? Is that you? What are you doing here? Why are you so small? Whats going on here", the woman kept asking questions and hid behind Mirai-Trunks.

"It's all ok Chi-Chi. Remember when I went back in time? The timelines shifted so there's another line where the Androids were defeated in time and you and Goku had a second son. And that's him, Goten. I had to bring them to our time in order to rescue them from another Android attack", Mirai-Trunks explained.

"So... you're my son?", the raven haired woman asked.

"Yep", Goten uttered shyly. Chi-Chi began to cry of joy. Without saying anything further she pulled the kid close to her and wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could. Her family as she knew it didn't exist anymore, her husband died of an heart disease and her son, her precious son had been killed by the Androids. The woman's world was dark and now a ray of light shot across it. Although she never met Goten before, she had this deep feeling for him only a mother could have. Having someone related to her, especially Goten who was the spitting image of her late husband bathed her whole world in light.

"And that is Tama and... me I guess", Mirai-Trunks introduced and Tama and Chibi-Trunks bowed respectfully.

"So what are you up to now? Did you leave the other timeline for good?", Chi-Chi asked still squeezing Goten.

"We're currently looking for the new Dragonballs to revive the people who had been killed in the other timeline and then find a way to defeat the Android. The next Dragonball is around here somewhere and I thought you may want to meet your Son", Mirai-Trunks stated.

"That's my Trunks always so thoughtful. Thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me", Chi-Chi said and turned to Goten "Wanna stay at my house after you found it?"

Goten looked at Mirai-Trunks for help. Did they have time for this?

Mirai-Trunks noticed his confusion and interjected "We'd be grateful if we could spend the night here", he said politely.

"Imma prepare a big meal then", Chichi said and ran in the kitchen. Mirai-Trunks' eyes narrowed as he checked the Dragonradar, Goten noticed and took a look too "What's wrong?" he inquired. "Don't know but the Dragonball appears to be moving"

"Classic", Chibi-Trunks muttered.

"What do you mean kiddo?", his future-counterpart asked, Mirai-Trunks wasn't that conversant with the Dragonballs since Piccolo had been killed when he was a baby.

"An animal must have gobbled it up", Chibi-Trunks said as he watched the red dot moving over the radar.

"So we have to wait until it defecates it? That's gross!", Tama asked not sure what to do. Chi-Chi overheard them and came back in the living room.

"If it's a big animal bring it I'll make a barbecue then"

"Oh yeah great I already missed your cooking mommy!", Goten piped in excitement. For the last days they had been living on Ramen, not the best but easy to prepare, and of course the breakfast Tama had bought them.

"I'll try my best", Chi-Chi smiled happy about her sons affection.

"We should waste no time and go", Tama stated ready to go.

"Don't you wanna stay with Chi-Chi and help her?", Mirai-Trunks asked carefully not to sound like a macho. Tama who had a fire for every new experience narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips

"What is that supposed to mean? Come one it's an adventure Trunks!"

"N-Nothing really, I just thought it would be safer for you since you can't fly", Mirai-Trunks explained himself. Chibi-Trunks heard every word and stepped in.

"It's ok I can carry her no problem really!", he stated alarmed as he made it his new task to avoid any fights between them in order to convince Mirai-Trunks to stay in his timeline.

"Ok but take good care of her munchkin", the teenager said and walked out the door followed by his friends. Chibi-Trunks put his arms around Tama's waist but she pushed him away. "No, no you little rascal so you can drop and blackmail me again? Piggy-pack!", she ordered with a smirk,

"But you're much taller than me!"

"No problem you're strong enough honey"

Chibi-Trunks sighed and obeyed, indeed he was planning on talking Tama into one of his plans but she already knew him too well. They quickly found the mysterious animal, it was a dinosaur, a really big one.

"We take care of that!", Goten exclaimed and approached the animal together with Chibi-Trunks. They started to taunt the reptile by poking it and jumping around on it.

"Yummy mommy's gonna make a great meal out of you", Goten said as he bit the animal.

"Don't do that Goten that's just gross!", Tama urged.

"Come to my side Goten let's finish this together", Chibi-Trunks ordered pulling his friend's arm eagerly. Then with a punch in the face the boys knocked the dinosaur out. Goten grabbed it's tail and levitated in the air.

"Let's go home I'm hungry!", he whined and took off. Chibi-Trunks reached out with his arms offering to carry Tama again.

"Thanks sweetheart but I think I'll take the big Trunks this time", she said and winked at him.

"Okay", the child replied and set off after Goten.

Mirai-Trunks placed his hands on her waist letting a little distance between them, but Tama pulled him as close as she could making sure her delicate body was huddled against his muscular one tightly and that they touched on the right spots. Mirai-Trunks blushed. She starred into his blue eyes and gave him mischievous smile, she liked that he was still feeling a little awkward when it came to this kind of stuff. Her plan appeared to be working.

"Umm Trunks can we?", she said as he seemed to be frozen.

"Yah sure", he said and took off with her.

Chi-Chi had prepared a delicious meal out of the dinosaur after they took the Dragonball out of it. Tama just had a bowl of rice and watched the three demi-Saiyans gulping down their food in horror, how could they eat a reptile? Goten noticed that she had nothing on her plate "Oh sorry didn't you get one?, he asked and offered her his plate.

"Thanks that's sweet of you but I know you Saiyans need your food, and I'm on a diet anyways", she smiled at him.

"Ok", the spiky-haired boy piped and quickly finished his plate.

…..

Meanwhile in the original timeline Bulma had called Chi-Chi in the bathroom.

"What is it Bulma, you're acting weird?", she asked as Bulma locked the bathroom door.

"There is something and I feel the urge to talk about it to someone, you're the only one here I can tell". Chi-Chi gave her friend a puzzled look, almost looking like Goten when he did that.

"So the other night Vegeta and I... you know and I've been feeling sick lately", Bulma started.

"Are you telling me you're preggers?", Chi-Chi asked excited.

"It's too early I can't say for sure, but there definitely is something", Bulma answered.

"Oh that's just great!", Chi-Chi exclaimed.

"Shhhhh I don't want anyone to know, besides Vegeta is dead and my son is missing, have you forgotten?"

"But you said yourself they will fix it! Don't worry Bulma!"

….

In the Mirai timeline it was early in the morning. Mirai-Trunks woke up and found himself squeezed between his girlfriend and his younger counterpart. He knew they both were so clingy because they were afraid to lose him, but there was not time for that now, he stood up and checked the radar. "What the?", he screamed waking everyone in the Son house up.

"What's wrong huney?", Tama asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"It's the Dragonballs, except the three we have they are all gone", he said and showed them the radar that only located three dots.


	16. Yamcha confronts Bulma

Rather short chapter :) thanks to SaiyanPrincessBB for your suggestions :)

And thanks to everyone for reviewing and reading :)

„Let me see", Chibi-Trunks ordered and snatched the radar from his future-counterpart.

"Now that's strange, never saw this before", the lavender haired boy muttered "They're all gone"

"But ours are still here", Tama said relieved as she opened her purse to check if the Dragonballs were still there.

"That's a catastrophe!", Chi-Chi yelled and squeezed Goten tightly "My poor Goten can not return to his world then!"

Goten grunted as his mother's counterpart forced the oxygen out of his lungs.

"Um Chi-Chi I think Goten's trying to say something..", Mirai-Trunks said as he notices how the child was gasping for air.

"Oh sorry my baby!", Chi-Chi said and let go of him. "I-I was thinking", Goten started as he gasped for breath "maybe we should visit Dende", the spiky haired boy suggested.

"Who's Dende?" Mirai-Trunks questioned.

"Dende's not here silly", Chibi-Trunks interjected "What Goten is trying to say is we should go to Kami's lookout and talk to the Guardian", he went on.

"What a great idea Goten, I guess it's the only thing we can do!", Mirai-Trunks exclaimed seeing a silver lining on the horizon. Goten grinned broadly, proud of his mental accomplishment.

"Yeah got job Goten", Chibi-Trunks said and slapped his friend on the back.

"This is really bad! We should waste no time then!", Mirai-Trunks said and put on his jacket and pants. "Hurry kids get out of your pajamas we gotta go!", he stressed.

The Chibis and Tama quickly obeyed and changed into their casual outfits. Chi-Chi was weeping bitterly as she had to tell the son she never had goodbye.

"Good-bye honey, please promise me you'll come to visit me ok?", she begged as she planted kisses all over his face. Goten put his arms around her "Don't cry mommy I promise! And when we know whats wrong with the Dragonballs we will be able to revive your family in this timeline as well ok?", Goten tried to calm her down. Chi-Chi wiped off her tears as she watched the group disappear in the sky. Now she at least had one thing to sustain her, the hope of seeing her son from the other timeline again.

Mirai-Trunks and Tama were flying in an upright position so they were face to face. Tama was studying her boyfriend's face. Since their discovery this morning his face was very tensed and he had something in his eyes she identified either as fear or concern.

"What's bothering you?", she asked casually.

Trunks starred at her totally baffled by her question.

"You have to ask?", he stated perplex. "Maybe that the Dragonballs appear to be gone. Tama are you even aware of the situation and it's consequences?".

"Ugh you mean that? It's gonna be alright!", the dark haired girl rejoined.

"How can you be so sure aren't you scared at all?".

"As long as I have you by my side nothing scares me!", she winked at him. "I know you can fix anything and you would never let anything bad happen to me or the kids. For example if you dropped me now I'd be dead for sure, like if you were seized with a spasm or something. But I know even then you wouldn't let go. I have fully trust you Trunks and we will also fix the problem with the Dragonballs. Besides we don't know what's going on yet so there's no point in worrying. And until we know we can enjoy the ride", she said and placed his hand a little lower so it was on her bottom. She smirked as she saw how Trunk's concerned look vanished and was replaced by shyness.

"See already thinking about something else", she joked.

….

"Dinner's ready!", Chi-Chi and Chaotzu announced in unison. The two master chefs had joined forces and prepare an exclusive meal to cheer their friends up a little. Chi-Chi served the food while Chaotzu was levitating from person to person filling up their glasses with wine.

"It goes perfect with the fish", he explained.

"I forgot something in the kitchen", Bulma said and stood up from the table taking her glass with her. When she felt unwatched she quickly poured her wine into the sink and replaced it with sparkling water. Yamcha however was watching her from the corner of his eye. He gasped for air as he connected the dots, first her nausea and now she didn't drink alcohol? He felt sorry for his ex-girlfriend. Vegeta was dead and it didn't seem like he was coming back soon. They didn't even know if Mirai-Trunks and the kids had a plan. Maybe they just escaped or ended up in another timeline and were not able to return.

After everyone went to bed Yamcha pulled Bulma aside to have a serious talk with her.

"Hey Bulma"

"What is it Yamcha?", the scientist asked surprised by the ex bandit's serious look on his face.

"Bulma I know".

"Know what?", she rejoined.

"You're pregnant aren't you", Yamcha came to the point. Bulma's eyes narrowed dangerously

"Don't be silly Yamcha I'm not", she snipped.

"Come on, you throw up all the time you trade wine for water and you're always holding your tummy like it's the most precious thing on earth!", Yamcha confronted her.

Bulma sighed and wiped her turquoise bangs out of her face.

"So what does it have to do with you?", she asked.

"Look Bulma it's been nine years since we broke up, since you broke up with me, but I always had feelings for you"

"Yamcha don't", she interrupted.

"Let me finish, I'll always be there for you..."

"Yamcha I'm married to Vegeta!", she shouted.

"Bulma can't you see? Vegeta's not coming back he's dead. You can't raise your baby alone"

Bulma slapped him hard across the face

"Shut up Yamcha! My husband is dead and my little son is missing! I don't need any negativity here! Your own loneliness is driving you crazy that's the problem", she yelled and stormed out of the room.

….

The group of four touched down on Kami's lookout when Mr. Popo was just watering the plants outside the palace.

"Mr. Popo this is my younger...", Mirai-Trunks wanted to explained but the genie cut him off.

"I know the guardian told me already", the loyal servant explained.

"Can we see him then?", Chibi-Trunks interjected.

"Of course. I knew you were coming", an old Namek said as he stepped out of the palace's shadow.

"You're here because of the four missing Dragonballs aren't you?", the divine being went on.

"Yes do you know what happened?", Mirai-Trunks questioned.

"Yes Mr. Popo and I took them back, it was too early Shenron was too weak!" the Namek explained.

"What do you mean?", Goten piped.

"I mean that if the eternal dragon is summoned now he would be able to only grant one wish, then the Dragonballs would be destroyed and Mr. Popo and I would need over seven years to reconstruct Shenron" he answered.

"Darn it! When will he be ready then?", Mirai-Trunks said balling his fists. Tama took his hand and gently caressed his cheek to calm him down.

"In like 6 months"

"But Kami-sama we need them now!", Chibi-Trunks begged.

"Yes our world is in danger!", Goten added.

The guardian sighed. "Well I see." , then he turned to Mirai-Trunks "Trunks you saved the other timeline and you also defeated the Androids in this timeline so we all owe you something. Trunks you can decide whether you want to use the Dragonballs now or not, but choose wisely if you summon Shenron now he will be gone for seven years, which means our timeline will remain the way it is for seven years", the guardian spoke.

Mirai-Trunks fell to his knees clenching his fists. This wasn't fair he was so eager to collect the Dragonballs when he heard of them and revive his friends and family and now this. He had to choose if he wanted to save the other timeline again or his own. The Chibis rushed to his side to cheer him up

"Trunks are you ok?", Goten asked looking very concerned.

"Can we help", Chibi-Trunks inquired.

Seeing these two children starring at him with concerned looks over their faces made him smile.

"You already did", he said "We want the Dragonballs now please", he went on.


	17. Trunks can't take the heat

Yamcha was lying in his bed peering through the window at the clear night-sky. His face was still hurting and his cheek felt hot where Bulma had smacked him. He didn't want to upset her, or try to take Vegeta's place. He wanted to do the right thing and offer her his help with the baby in case Vegeta didn't return. After going through the conversation again he did realize that he may had been a little perky though. She was right, her husband was dead and her son was missing. It may really had appeared like he was circling her like a vulture. Yamcha sighed and made a decision, he wanted to make it up to Bulma and search for the Dragonballs in order to bring Vegeta back to her side where he belonged, a fact Yamcha had finally accepted after nine years.

He got up and sneaked into Bulma's room. The woman was fast asleep her straggly aqua hair framed her perfect face like a piece of art, he could'nt deny that he missed the times he was lying next to her. Yamcha fished the Dragonradar out of her purse and glanced one last time at the woman he once loved, and maybe still did before then set off in the night-sky..

….

"What you want may happen. Mr. Pope please.", the divine being spoke as he accepted Mirai-Trunks' wish.

Mr. Popo clapped and with a poof an ivory casket with carved decoration appeared in the genie's hands.

"Here you go", he said and handed it over to Mirai-Trunks.

Trunks opened it to find the four missing Dragonballs. The orbs started to gleam when he added the three ones they had already collected.

"Thanks Kami-sama", he said and bowed respectfully.

"It was your altruism that saved our and the alternate world and now you're doing the same again, Gohan would be proud", the wise Namek spoke.

"Anyone would do that I guess", he stated modest.

Tama placed her hand on his shoulder "No they wouldn't. You're special and I'm proud to know you", she said.

"Guys can we go home now we have no time to waste!", Chibi-Trunks interjected.

"Hey mom! We got them!", Mirai-Trunks announced cheerfully as they landed in Capsule Corp.'s courtyard. Bulma was fiddling around on Trunk's time-capsule, he was supposed to stay in the past a little longer so his early return had sucked all the energy out of it, and now she was trying to recharge it.

"Hey son! Good you're back safe! Hey Chibi good to see you and Goten too!", she said and hugged the kids.

"I can't believe it, finally everything's going to be ok again. You'll have a father Trunks can you imagine?", the scientist said full of hope and eager to start her new life.

"Yeah about that... mom can you come with me please we gotta talk. Tama can you take care of the kids please?", Mirai-Trunks stated seriously.

"Wanna go play kids?", the dark haired girl asked and took the Chibis by their hands leading them inside.

Bulma's face tensed, she knew something was rotten. "Trunks you are scaring me what is it?", she asked.

"The deal is, Shenlong hasn't regained his full power so if he's summoned now he will be destroyed and the guardian and Mr. Popo will need seven more years to reconstruct him."

"And with that one wish you want to save the kids' timeline right?", Bulma reasoned.

"Yes. If that's ok with you mom. Please don't get mad but I can't do this to the kids, I want them to have it better than we do"

Bulma placed her hand on her son's cheek.

"Mad? How could I be mad? Trunks I'm damn proud of you, you're an example of true compassion ,always putting others first. Sometimes I can't believe I raised you", she said proudly.

"Thanks mom we'll find another way right? Together we can do it", he rejoined and hugged her.

"Sure thing", Bulma said.

"Ok then we'll call Shenron now and get back to the other timeline"

"You should wait honey. The time-capsule won't be ready until tomorrow, and I would wait with reviving the people in the other timeline. It would be a pity if they were killed again before you arrive.", Bulma spoke.

"Ok I'll go take a nap then. Thanks again mom"

"Goten go do some of your toddler stuff, Tama and I have to do something important now", Chibi-Trunks ordered and showed Goten the door. The youngest Son child screwed up his face and studied his bed friend. What was that supposed to mean now? Trunks was **his** best friend and should be entertaining him not her. Then he smirked "Ooh la la, Trunks wants to be alone with the girl, ooh Trunks is in love", he teased and puckered up his lips like he was about to kiss someone.

Chibi-Trunks blushed first, then his eyes narrowed. "I swear you're such an idiot sometimes Goten now get out!", he said and pushed his friend out the door slamming it shut. He still could hear Goten making kissy noises and calling him names from the hall, but he decided to ignore him and get started with the more important stuff.

"So Tama time to doll you up for Mirai-Trunks!", he said smirking evilly.

"I already told you can do that al..."

"No back talk!", the child ordered "We had a deal", he reminded her raising his index finger

"Yeah the deal was that you don't drop me you little punk"

"Come on I know exactly what to do! Besides don't you think I know best what he likes?", the lavender haired boy said mischievously and winked at her. Tama sighed. Deal was deal and his argument wasn't that bad either. "Ok honey go", she finally gave in. Trunks grabbed a powder puff and got down to work. After he was trying around for like 30 minutes he was finally done

"What do you think? You look absolutely beautiful!" , he exclaimed and turned Tama's chair around so she faced the bathroom mirror. The woman starred at her reflection in horror. Stylist was definitely a career path the little demi Saiyan should not consider. He had spiked her long wavy hair up making it look like a carbon copy of that of his fathers. Additionally he had used like 2 lbs of powder on her face and a whole lipstick on her lips. With Vegeta's hair and the make-up she pretty much looked like the bride of Frankenstein.

"Umm... thanks sweety that looks just great! But let me put the finishing touches on myself ok?", she tried to get rid off him without hurting his feelings.

"Ok but you already look magnific", Trunks grinned and gestured a circle with his index finger and thumb. Then he left her alone, he still had to settle a score with a certain spiky-haired boy. Tama shook her head and smiled, now it was time for damage control

It took her 1 hour to fix the mess Chibi-Trunks had created on her but now she looked her best. She wore a short white and jeweled dress that enhanced her slim body and a lot of gold bracelets, her dark wavy hair fell elegantly over her shoulders. To finish it she put on Trunks' favorite scent, a perfume he had bough her on their vacation. Now everything was perfect she was an incredible beautiful goddess that smelled like warm brown sugar and vanilla. This just had to lure Trunks into her love trap and make him come to her time with her

Mirai-Trunks woke up from his nap, after all this camping it was good to wake up in your own bed. He sat up on the edge of the bed and tried to come up with a plan, two plans actually. The first and most important: What are they gonna do after they revived the others? They were still no match for the Android. The second: How could he convince Tama to stay in his time? Suddenly the door opened and Trunks' eyes widened. It was his beautiful girlfriend, all dolled up like she was about to go to her cotillion. He watched her with his mouth wide open as she kicked her heels off and walked towards him. Tama sat down on his lap so they were face to face, ice blue eyes were looking into vivacious brown ones.

"I noticed you were in deep thoughts again what is it?", she inquired.

"It's just... I'm afraid the Dragonballs won't work tomorrow"

"Don't worry they will! Besides we won't know until tomorrow so there's no sense in bothering honey", she said and started to kiss him hard. "T-Tama what are you doing?, he asked baffled by her sudden pushiness.

"What ever you want to do, just let your fantasies unwind", she answered and gave him a push so he fell on his back and she was on top of him. As she leaned over she could feel his heart beating faster, she smiled and whispered in his ear " Am I what your heart desires? I can be your ingenue". Trunks looked at her totally perplex. She ignored it and started kissing him again.

He gave in for a moment when her sweet scent reached his nostrils, but then the good guy he was gained the upper hand again. He knew that she honestly wanted to be with him but he also knew why she was being so aggressive right now and what she was expecting from him, so he didn't want her to feel used if he decided not to go with her. He put his sweaty hands on her hips, lifted her and placed her on the bed left of him.

"I-I'm sorry I gotta go somewhere", he stammered and quickly left the room. Tama sighed and starred at the ceiling. Now that had never happened to her..ever!

Tears formed in the socialite's eyes, what else was she supposed to do? Should she really leave her family behind? The door slid open and Chibi-Trunks came inside. When he saw she was crying he ran over to her and crawled on the bed.

"What's wrong didn't it work?", he asked concerned.

"Guess not", she muttered

"But you look beautiful, didn't he see you or what?", the demi Saiyan asked.

"He did see me"

"So what's the problem then I thought that's how it was supposed to be?", the lavender haired boy asked puzzled.

"I'm afraid it was a little more complex than that"

Chibi-Trunks shrugged "Adults", he muttered, then he snuggled up on her and put his arm around her. "Hey no prob we will find a another way", he tried to cheer her up.

Mirai-Trunks took a shower to cool himself down and get his head clear. He was so mad right now. Why did faith have to do this to him? He grew up in a dark world and lost most of his friends, and now he finally found someone who made him happy but it had to be this complicated. He felt like he had been praying for rain the last years and now he was getting it from a storm. And Tama was the tempest cyclone, a god damn hurricane. But still in his eyes they were the perfect match, he knew she wasn't after his position or money, she had enough herself. She knew his woes and what he had gone through, and she helped him to deal with it "Darn it", he yelled and slammed his fist into the shower's blue tiles.

….

Yamcha was shooting through the night-sky, a smile ran over his face as he checked the Dragonradar. The first Dragonball was not far. He touched down in the woodlands and started his quest. Bulma just had to forgive him when he finds the Dragonballs and brings Vegeta back.

"Oh yes!", he exclaimed when he found the orb lying in the moss. When he reached out for it an incredible fast what he believed to be a hand snatched it away. He looked up to see a beautiful woman with black hair and dead-blue eyes standing in front of him, Android#21.

"Oh I'm sorry did you want that?", the cyborg stated coolly. Yamcha once more scared stiff and was unable to talk.


	18. Trunks adjusts

Hey :) So this Chapter is kind of a filler sorry about that, but I guess thing are getting serious in the next one! I want to thank you guys for reading and reviewing you're the best :)

"What is it Yamcha? You're looking at me like I'm some kind of monster?", 21 said and aimed a ki blast him. It missed him... on purpose.

"You don't even flinch?", she asked baffles

"No. You're not a monster", Yamcha stated, still shaking but believing he found an other side of the Android

"What makes you think that you fool? I'm artificial with no feelings or mercy", the woman snarled.

"First you're mostly human. And second you had mercy on 18 and me, I don't know why but I'm starting to believe you're not as bad as everyone thinks"

"Well I killed Goku and that wuss Vegeta", the Android stated getting mad.

Yamcha began to shake and sweat, he was going to dare here to prove it as a test, if she wasn't that bad maybe he could finally be the one to save everybody by getting through to her human side.

"Then go ahead kill me", he ordered trying not to show fear in his voice.

21 patted his cheek, then she placed her hands on his chest gathering energy in them.

….

"What are we gonna do next?", Chibi-Trunks asked as he propped himself up on his elbows peering down at Tama.

"Nothing, I guess. He made his decision a long time ago I think", the woman replied

Chibi-Trunks screwed up his face trying to hold back tears "No there's gotta be a way!", he cried.

"Don't be sad honey, maybe you're right. Come here", Tama said and reached out with her arms. The boy shifted closer into her arms. She squeezed him tightly, Trunks blushed as she did that, naturally he had a little crush on her since day one. Tama giggled, at least her make up seemed to work for one Trunks.

"What about you and me?", Chibi-Trunks asked shyly.

"What do you mean sweetheart?"

"Will you go away too? Please don't. I like you".the boy begged

The young heiress smiled and stroke his hair "Don't worry there's no reason we can't hang out is there?".

"Promise you'll remember? Tama looked away and sighed.

"Promise sweety", she said, but Chibi-Trunks had already fallen asleep in her arms.

Mirai-Trunks finally came out of the shower. He had been thinking a lot and came to the conclusion to fully commit himself to her by telling her how he feels about her and hoping that it will make her stay. He quickly wrapped a towel around his hips and marched down the hall to his bedroom the get fresh clothes. As he wandered down the chromed hallway he saw Goten sitting on the floor a look on his face he had never seen before and a red spot on his cheek.

"Hey Goten what is it?", he asked and sat down next to him.

"Oh nothing Trunks slapped me for making fun of him", the spiky-haired boy replied.

"And that's what upsets you? There's something else isn't there?", Mirai-Trunks broached on the subject again.

"It's just... do you think our families in our time are ok?", he asked and rested his head on the teenagers shoulder.

Trunks didn't answer first. He was pretty sure that the Android had already killed everyone, but that's what they had the Dragonballs for.

"Doesn't matter, if not we will fix it! I have a plan Goten, what do you think we collected the Dragonballs for?".

"You're so smart", Goten piped and stood up. "I'll go look for auntie Bulma then I'm hungry", the demi Saiyan informed him and headed downstairs to the scientist's lab.

When Mirai-Trunks came into his room he found his girlfriend and his Chibiself sleeping in his bed together, the two reasons he wished he could leave his own timeline behind. Chibi-Trunks lay in her arms snuggled up on her, she still wore her dress, it was strapless and white with a heart shaped bust that had hundreds of diamonds on it. How could he ever say no to that? He lay down next to her and ran his hand through her hair firrt and then down her side to her hips. She woke up and looked over her shoulder "So now you're touching me?" she hissed

"Sorry I guess you caught me off guard, you know I'm not that experienced..."

"Come on that's not the whole reason!", she cut him off

"I know you're a nice guy and would never get serious if we didn't have a future in order not to hurt me! So I guess you made you decision?".

Mirai-Trunks didn't answer instead he sat her up and kissed her hard.

" Let's do it your way and don't think about tomorrow Tama. Come on after I put on some fresh clothes I want to take you somewhere ok?"

Tama gave him a surprised look, then she smiled. "Am I dressed right for this?", she asked playfully.

"Never looked better", he said and kissed her again, then he stood up to get dressed.

….

The energy ball in 21's palms became bigger and bigger, but before it reached Yamcha's chest it subsided.

"You're right Yamcha! For some weird reason I don't want to kill you!", she laughed.

"So what now?"

"Now? You're coming with me!", she stated firmly and grabbed the ex-bandit's hand setting off in the night-sky with him.

"Hey let go off me!", the scared man demanded and tried to pull free.

"Useless", 21 stated firmly. "You know I kinda regretted killing #22 it was quite boring! Good to have company!"

"You're beyond weird!"

"I know!"

"So where are we going now?", the man inquired

"I just feel like a new update is due", the woman smirked and increased their speed. Suddenly she came to a halt.

"Curse that brat! My sensors are not working properly. We gotta go to the lab first", she yelled and took off in the opposite direction.

….

Mirai-Trunks and Tama were driving down a coastal street in Trunk's car, he wanted everything to be as normal as possible so they didn't fly. Tama watched the telephone wires above them in the red sky going by, then she glanced at her boyfriend who was driving the convertible down the coast. She considered his sudden spontaneity and initiative a big step forwards. When he noticed she was watching him he put his arm around her.

"So where are we going?", she asked eagerly.

"Don't know we just drive until we see a place that looks good. You like it spontaneous right?"

"Yes and no talk about tomorrow and how this all continues promise?", she asked.

"Promise", the lavender haired youth answered. They finally stopped at a cliff. The sun was just about to set so the sea and the sky both were red and sparkling. Trunks activated a Capsule that held blankets and a picnic basket. They both sat down and overlooked the wide coast of West-City.

"So about earlier, I'm sorry I stormed out, but I gotta tell you something first", Trunks started.

"What?"

"We said no talk about how this continues right? And that has something to do with it so you will know tomorrow ok?

Tama sighed "Ok"

"By the way you look perfect today"

Tama laughed " I had help you know"

"Anyways I wanted to thank you. Being with you helps me dealing with all the bad thing that happened in the past, it makes me feel like everything turned out how it was supposed to be in the end", Trunks told her.

"Same for me. You know I always had this indecisiveness and wasn't really able to stay long with one of my boyfriends but it''s different with you", Tama answered and leaned in for a kiss.

….

"What are you looking for? You don't need an update. Look can't we just all be friends? I know you're not that bad", Yamcha begged as 21 was looking through various files on the lab's computer.

"What are you looking for anyways?", he whined.

"Bingo", she said as a map opened on the computer and a red arrow that had "Android 17" written over it pointed to a certain location.


	19. Trunks speaks from his heart

A/N Hey guys let me just explain something. This story is slowly coming to an end but in this chapter something will happen that causes the timelines to shift again creating a third one. I will just continue this story and it's end will be the original one that somehow would be cannon with the series. By that I mean things would be the same after the time skip after Buu, so it wouldn't really effect it if you know what I mean. After the original End I will post one more chapter with an alternate one that will show how everything would've turned out if the Chibis had made a different decision here

Bulma woke up from the sunlight that fell through her window. Last night she was dreaming about the past, her past, the time with Yamcha to be specific. As porky he was last night she knew him good enough to know that he didn't mean to and that in his awkward way he was trying to help. And she couldn't deny that the years she spend with him were great. He was totally different from Vegeta, he was sweet and caring, but also annoying. Still she felt like they have a connection, in a strictly platonic way of course, Vegeta was the one she belonged to, even though it sometimes would be easier with Yamcha. So although she broke up with him she couldn't just wipe away the many years they had been together and she felt the urge to reconcile with him.

„Hey guys have you seen Yamcha?", she asked when she entered the cottage's living room.

"No but something seemed to bother him last night. He was so quiet and I didn't see him in his room as well." Chichi answered from the kitchen were she was preparing breakfast.

"Yes something or someone really upset him", Puar said and shot Bulma an evil glare.

The blue haired woman rolled her eyes, when there was something she didn't miss at all it was that shape shifting cat being around all the time. She had been out of sorts with her since she threw Yamcha out of Capsule Corp. as a teenager because of all his fan girls going crazy about him. When Goku visited her in the Western-Capital she used her newest invention to shrink herself to fit into Goku's pocket to ride the Nimbus, and when Puar thought Goku came alone she started badmouthing her.

Ignoring the cat she turned to Gohan who also sat at the table eagerly awaiting the breakfast his mother was preparing.

"Gohan can't you try to track him down? I really need to talk to him", she asked for the demi Saiyans help.

"Yeah sure Bulma", Gohan replied and put his flatware down trying to focus.

"That's strange, he's somewhere in the mountains way up north", Gohan muttered, trying to pin point their friend.

"What is he doing there?", Bulma asked puzzled.

"That's where my brother lives!", 18 interjected.

"What does that nut-job want from 17?", Bulma cried when she got more concerned.

"Shall we go get him?", Gohan asked in an attempt to calm her down.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, I bet 21 will show up too and if I'm right she will try to reprogram him, that wicked tramp", 18 uttered getting angrier by the second.

Marron picked up on that again and started crying.

"Shh honey everything's alright mommy's here", she whispered. Since Krillin's death the infant was super sensitive and picked up on every mood in the room.

"So we just gonna sit here? What if she kills him? Everyone I care about is somewhat gone, we have to do something", Bulma shouted an jumped to her feet.

Gohan grabbed her arm "Bulma you gotta stay here. It's the only thing we can do now, sit here and hope that Trunks has a plan."

"Then at least let me look for the Dragonballs!", Bulma yelled as tears formed in her blue eyes.

"No Bulma it's too dangerous", Gohan stated firmly and pulled her arm forcing her to sit down again.

….

"Hey Trunks let's go play upstairs", Goten suggested taking his best friend by the arm.

"Umm don't know Goten I'm kinda tired, how about we take a nap?", Chibi Trunks answered.

"Come on Trunks! You get to choose what we play", Goten tried to persuade him.

"Ok then", Chibi-Trunks smiled and followed his friend.

Mirai-Trunks stood in front of his bedroom's door. He was about to make one last attempt to convince Tama to stay with him. He was to fully commit to her. To tell her something he had never told a girl before. He took a deep breath before opening the door and entering the room. Tama was sitting on the edge of his bed brushing her dark hair, she wore that red and black dress again she had bought in the Central-Capital. Trunks eyed her carefully. She was absolutely beautiful, inside and outside. Seeing her like this gave him an extra motivation to make her stay.

"Hey Trunks come here", she said cheerfully as she noticed he was there.

"Hey", he uttered and sat down next to her never breaking eye contact.

"What is it? What are you looking at?", she said with a smile when she noticed his sizzling stare.

"You know..."

"Oh and thanks for the little getaway, I really needed that", she cut him off trying to avoid the subject.

"Tama! Listen we gotta talk. This thing with us has to be settled once and for all I can't go on like this, just ignoring the fact that we may be going to live in different times again.", Trunks finally spoke out what was obvious.

Tama sighed as he touched the subject.

Bulma walked past the door when she overheard their conversation she stopped and tried to hear what they were talking about.

"Well we don't have to", she muttered, then she cupped his face with her hands. "Just come with me and everything will be just great", she tried to persuade him.

Suddenly Bulma could hear something crash in the living room. "Oh no these kids, that sounded like my new vase!", she sighed and ran towards the living room

"Tama I can't leave my mother behind", Trunks rejoined.

"Now what are you trying to say?", she said firmly, letting go of his face. "I mean it' not like there's another option", she continued.

"Tama I have to stay here my mom has no one. I can't return to your timeline after we defeated 21", Trunks explained.

"So are you breaking up with me? Trunks please let's at least keep it how it used to be, we both stay in our own time and you come visit me", the dark haired girl begged.

"No I can't we can't risk that the timelines to shift again and they will if I keep just traveling through time!", Trunks tried to reason her.

"But what about the little Trunks? The kid thinks you're the bee's knee anyway, it will break his little heart", Tama cried gulping back sobs.

"He's tough we can take it", Trunks muttered trying to push it away from him.

"You know that's just acting, he's going to be devastated if you never show up again and so will I"

Trunks took a deep breath again. He never had a girlfriend before so he didn't really know how to tell her and how she will react so he just went straight ahead. " I'm not going to leave you, I'm going to ask you to stay with me, because Tama, I **love** you", he finally spoke from his heart.

When the girl heard these three words her eyes widened in shock. She quickly turned away from him looking to the ground. He had no idea how he just burdened her. He forced her to make a decision and she had always been completely unable to make any decisions. Although she had a lot of experience no one ever told her that. She had always had that inner indecisiveness that made it impossible oft her to keep a steady relationship. In fact Trunks was her first real boyfriend, the others were just affairs.

"My family is dead here Trunks I can't stay, family is the most important thing for me, especially my brother and my father will be devastated if I leave them behind. This world here is just depressing everyone is poor and the cities are damaged", she whispered ignoring the fact that he just told her he loves her. Now Trunks was mad. He just fully opened up to her, being completely vulnerable and she shot him in the back by ignoring and not reciprocating. He stood up and marched towards the door opening it

"You know what? Curse you **woman**! You're just some spoiled brat, fine go live in your golden cage but don't expect me to do so!", he yelled at here sounding like a certain prince.

Tama started to weep bitterly "I'm not spoiled! It's not about these things it's about my family don't you get it?", she yelled back at him.

"Then tell me Tama has there ever been one thing in your live you wanted and didn't get?", he asked his voice becoming even louder.

The girl was totally perplex by his sudden anger, she would have never expected him to get this mad, and no there wasn't a thing, she had always gotten what she wanted so she just looked at the ground again.

"See? Oh and you realized that I just told you I love you right?", Trunks shouted with tears in his eyes before walking out the room and slamming the door shut. Tama collapsed on the bed weeping bitterly"So that's it", she thought to herself.

Trunks walked into the family room and sat down on the couch. He buried his face in his hands and tried to hold back tears. Now what was that? Could it have gone any worse? He just told someone he loved her and she ignored it? And to top it all off was yelling at her acting completely out of character. Trunks was always nice and very respectful but his frustration had pushed him to a point he couldn't take. He had just been the biggest jerk ever, but so had she.

….

"Where are you taking me?", Yamcha inquired as the Android shot through the sky with him.

"We're visiting an old friend, and now shut up, I wanted company yes but you're getting annoying"

Yamcha sighed. He didn't really know what this was all about. Why didn't she just kill him?

The pair came to a halt over snow covered woodlands that were surrounded by high mountains. Android 21 scanned the area and her radar pointed at a man sitting on a tree log.

"Bingo!", she said and flew towards him with Yamcha in tow.

"Android 17, is it?", she said as she touched down in front of the black haired man with the orange scarf. The man looked at her and rolled his eyes "Who want's to know?" he muttered. Then he caught sight of Yamcha . "Yamcha is that you? What are you doing here?, he demanded baffled by the Z-fighter's presence.

"He's not important! I'm Android 21 created by Dr. Gero just like you I came to take you with me and wipe the rest of these Z-fighters and Android 18 from this planet", 21 interjected.

17's eyes narrowed. He never cared about anyone except for himself and his sister.

"21 that is? I don't know you and I don't know what crazy shit Gero did to you but if you touch my sister I have to kill you!", he stated coolly.

"Don't worry I'm not going to touch her, I had the chance to kill her already", the Android smirked evilly.

17 let out a scream and attacked her. 21 dodged and kneeled him in the guts. The two Androids took off in the sky to continue their battle there. 17 kicked her in the face and then rammed his fists into her head. 21 was flying towards the ground but managed to fly upwards again, she shot several energy blast that 17 was able to dodge them all. As she flew towards him she punched him in the face and then kicked in the back of his head. 17 hit the ground hard and tried to get back to his feet without success. 21 took a remote control out of her pocket and held it towards 17 entering some codes. 17 got up and faced her, she had just reprogrammed him to obey her orders. "What do you want?", he asked.

"Go kill 18", she ordered.

"As you wish", 17, answered and took off.

21 laughed evilly "Come on Yamcha we gotta see this", she said and grabbed his arm again taking off after 17.


	20. Un deseo te concedo

„You look super fly in this spandex I made you!", Bulma said proudly as she eyed her son who was wearing the newest blue fighting suite she had just made for him, Chibi-Trunks and Goten. "I'll just have to finish the matching armor and you and the kids are ready to go. Tomorrow we will call the eternal dragon and then everything will be alright!", she went on.

"Thanks mom! Can you take the kids to bed for me? I gotta fix something" , Mirai-Trunks smiled at his mother.

"Sure, come on kids put on your pajamas and brush your teeth", she said knowing exactly what he was talking about.

Mirai-Trunks walked down the hall to his bedroom. Since their huge fight Tama hadn't left it nor did he go inside to talk to her. In his hand he held that blue scarf she had given him, he had noticed that she had "T&T" embroidered on it. He gathered courage and opened the door. Tama was still lying on his bed her eyes red from crying. As soon as he entered the room they locked eyes. She was glaring at him evilly. Trunks felt his hands becoming sweaty as she looked daggers at him. He just hoped this wouldn't end in another even bigger fight, but how was he supposed to start?

"Pretty revealing outfit", she muttered finally breaking the silence. Trunks blushed and looked down on himself, she was right the spandex for sure wasn't for people with body issues. He sighed and walked up to her sitting down on the edge of the bed. She rolled over so she was facing the wall instead of him. He placed his hand on her hip "Can you sit up please? You know we still have some things to discuss", he said softly but demanding.

She sat up and rolled her eyes. "What's there left to say? I'm so over this convo Trunks!"

Trunks tried not to get mad at this comment and took a deep breath.

"Look, I'm sorry for being an asshole and yelling at you earlier. But you have to understand I was upset and..."

"Stop it please", she cut him off. "Frankly I don't think you're the one who has to apologize. Oh my god look at you you're such a nice guy, I ignore you telling me you love me and you come apologize" she cupped his face "I was reacting all wrong, I'm sorry but you kinda caught me off guard. Truth is my worst day with you is still better than my best without you, you're my hero after all I crave you and... I love you too"

Her saying this caused Trunks' pulse to quicken, he hastily unwrapped the box and handed it over to

her "I got you a present"

Tama's eyes widened in shock again as she looked at the small box. Trunks saw her reaction and laughed.

"Don't worry it's not what you think", he smiled and opened it for her. Inside the box was a charm bracelet that hat little diamonds attached to it and the biggest pendant had "T&T" engraved on it.

"It's beautiful thank you honey", she said as she put it around her wrist and kissed him.

"Maybe I can at least try to convince myself to stay here. But I'm not promising anything ok? I don't know how my family will react as well. And Trunks you have to understand it please I'm mean it's the same exact thing wit your mother and you", she spoke.

Trunks sighed "That's enough for me for now", he replied. Then he overcame his shyness and claimed her lips. She cupped his face again and wrapped her legs around his waist. He stood up from the bed pushing her against the wall never breaking the kiss. She however the did and started kissing and biting him down his neck. Then she pushed her leg against the wall so they fell over on the bed. Trunks looked at her disbelievingly, never was there ever a girl so pretty. Were the dark years finally over ? Everything seemed to be alright now. Tama starred at him with her vivacious brown eyes.

"Trunks? What is it? Are you sure you're ready?", she inquired as he just lay there starring at her.

"It's ok I love you, you know I'm just a little nervous", he whispered. She giggled "See that's one thing I love about you, you're such an innocent young lad", she said, then she took over control again by pressing his arms against the mattress and kissing him.

"You looked so beautiful in that white and jeweled dress, can't you put it on again?", he whispered in her ear."

"I don't thinks we'll need that now, you know what I mean?", she chuckled and tried to take his spandex off.

….

18, Bulma, Roshi, Chaotzu, Puar and Chi-Chi were playing cards to kill time. Suddenly a shiver ran down 18's spine. The woman's light blue eyes widened and she gazed into space.

"What's wrong 18, your hand can't be that bad?", Bulma asked as she noticed the blondes shock.

"He, he's here", she uttered.

"Who?", the rest of the group asked in unison. Although Androids couldn't be tracked down by their ki 18 had always had a deep connection with her twin brother and could tell when he was around. That moment the door swung open and Android 17 entered the cottage.

"Good to see you sister", he muttered evilly.

"Uncle 17!", Marron exclaimed and pulled free from her mother running towards the Android cheerfully with her arms stretched out to hug him.

"Brat", he muttered and kicked her aside.

"Marron!", 18 cried and rushed to her daughters side who was weeping bitterly.

"How dare you touching my daughter", she yelled. 17 smirked and gathered energy in his palms. Before he could release it 18 phased out of side and dismissed the energy ball by kicking it out of his hand sending it towards the mountains. Then she ran to Marron again and handed her over to Bulma.

"Please take care of her please!", she begged. Then she took off into the sky in an attempt to lead 17 away from her daughter and friends. That moment 21 and Yamcha touched down. 17 sighed and took off after his sister.

"Y-Yamcha what the heck?", Bulma stammered.

"Ha this is even more fun than I imagined, come let's go we don't want to miss it", 21 laughed and grabbed Yamcha by his collar taking off after the other Androids. Chi-Chi started to scream hysterically "What was that? How is that possible? Someone explain aahh!", she cried and fell into her son's arms.

"18 said that 21 somehow reprogrammed 17. I still have his blueprints at home. We gotta go back to Capsule Corp. maybe I can fix the problem.", Bulma suggested.

"It's too dangerous there!", Gohan rejoined.

"Screw that Gohan! They know where we are anyways! It's the only way!", she shouted and tossed the Capsule that held her plane. "Now get on board everyone!", the blue haired scientist ordered.

As she started the engine she peered up at the sky through the glass-shield " Please Trunks come back soon" she whispered and brought the plane in the air.

….

Mirai-Trunks woke up the next morning, Tama was still sleeping next to him with one arm on his chest. He gently removed it and got up wrapping a blanket around his waist. After taking a shower he put on his spandex and sat down next to her. It was time, today was the time they would summon Shenron and bring the people from the other timeline back. He gently kissed her neck to wake her up. She opened her sandy brown eyes and peered up at him.

"Good morning" she whispered and kissed him. That moment Chibi-Trunks and Goten stormed in both wearing their spandex ready to go.

Tama quickly pulled her blanked higher to cover herself .

"Umm hey kids?", she uttered. Chibi-Trunks jumped on the bed and snuggled up on her. She shifted away a little feeling slightly awkward. The kid didn't even notice that she was only wearing her blanket and turned to Mirai-Trunks. "Mom's waiting in the courtyard, the time-capsule and the Dragonballs are ready he announced"

"Well, lead on kiddo we'll be there in a minute."

"Kay kay", the lavender haired boy answered and grabbed Goten by his arm running towards the courtyard.

Bulma had already assembled the Dragonballs on the ground when Mirai-Trunks and Tama arrived.

"Will you do us the honor mom?" , Mirai-Trunks asked and winked at his mother.

"You have no idea how badly I've been wanting to do this!", she winked back and brought her arms in front of her "Arise Shenron! Grant me my wish!", she shouted.

The orbs began to gleam, the sky eclipsed , lightnings stroke the Western-Capital's sky, and the ground started to shake. Tama buried her face in Trunk's chest, the chibis held their arms in front of their faces. A golden flash emerged from the Dragonballs and took the shape of the eternal dragon. As the light subsided Shenron was revealed.

"I've come to grant you one wish", he spoke.

Suddenly a thought crossed Mirai-Trunks mind, if he just wished for his own world to be restored Tama would have to stay with him. Then he could feel someone pulling his hand. He looked down to find Chibi-Trunks peering up at him with a broad smile on his face.

"I'm so glad you took us with you", the little boy said and hugged his older counterpart.

Mirai-Trunks patted his head and sighed. What a stupid thought was that? He could never do that to his chibiself.

"Shenron can you revive the people who were killed by Androids 21 and 22 in the other timeline?", he demanded. The dragon didn't reply first, he seemed to concentrate. Then after sometime he finally spoke "Your wish has been granted" Then he took the shape of a golden flash again that was absorbed by the Dragonballs. The Dragonballs hovered into the air and were dashed and divided into a million pieces.

"That's it for the next seven years", Bulma sighed.

"Sorry mom but we have no time to waste", Mirai-Trunks said and kissed her cheek. He ushered his friends into the time-capsule and entered it himself

"Bye mom see you soon thanks again", he said and waved at her before disappearing with a bright flash.


	21. Saiyan pride

Bulma was brooding over 17's blueprints she had found in her lab. Chi-Chi tried the best she could to help her friend by taking care of Marron and supplying her with drinks and snack so she could focus on her work. Bulma bit the nail of her thumb and did some calculations in her head. No matter how evil 21 was, she must have had a copious knowledge about technology, because reprogramming an human-based Android was even giving Bulma Briefs the world's best scientist trouble.

"So can you do anything?", Chi-Chi asked carefully.

Bulma finished her calculations and wrote down the results. "Well if she could do it, there has to be a way right? I haven't figured it out yet but I will", she replied and held her index finger towards Marron so she could play with it. " Your momma's gonna be back soon don't worry", she whispered. The scientist sighed and put her hand in her tummy. She was now 100% sure she was expecting. It would take weeks for a human to discover they're pregnant but this was a half Saiyan baby, everything went faster and harder, the nausea, the cramps she had gone through the exact same things when she was expecting Trunks. A smile ran over her face, Vegeta would totally freak out when he finds out. First Bulma wasn't really eager to tell him but now she decided not to take him too serious and just have a good laugh

Then she went back to work, her head was pounding already, there had to be one tiny detail she overlooked. If only Vegeta was here, his presence could cheer her up at least and restore her energy so she could finally figure it out.

Suddenly she felt a strong hand grabbing her waist from behind and someone's hot breath on the back of her neck. She turned around to look into dark obsidian eyes and a smirk.

"Vegeta?", she exclaimed. "How is this possible, I thought you were dead?", she asked tears running down her cheeks.

"Well I thought that too", he answered "I have no idea what's going on here"

"Trunks", Bulma muttered.

"What about the boy?", Vegeta inquired actually indicating concern in his voice that something may have happened to his child while he was gone.

"I mean Mirai-Trunks. He took the kids to the alternate timeline to save them, they must have found a way to bring you guys back from there", Bulma explained. Vegeta pulled her closer to him

"How are you two?", he asked putting his hand on her stomach. Bulma starred at him in shock

"H-How do you know?", she stammered.

Vegeta just smirked "Did you really think I wouldn't notice when a new Saiyan princess enters this world? It's a Saiyan thing you know, she's already emitting a high level of ki"

"Princess?".

"Isn't that what you wanted woman?"

Bulma had a glint in her eyes "Yes! Hell yes!", she shouted and threw her arms around his neck.

Vegeta and Bulma both held their ears in pain when Chi-Chi let out a deafening scream as she spotted her husband.

"Oh I forgot I brought the goof", Vegeta muttered pointing at Goku whose breath was forced out of him when Chi-Chi squeezed him tight.

18 was shooting through the sky with full speed. She was an Android and so was her brother, that meant they won't get tired and when their maximum speed was reached there was no going faster. 18 left seconds before 17 so she was leading and there was actually no chance for him to get her, but she couldn't just keep flying for ever. 17 must have thought the same thing because he aimed a ki blast at her. 18 dodged and fired back hitting her brother's shoulder. The energy blast ripped his brown coat and caused him to fly back. From a little distance Yamcha and 21 were watching. "Gosh what an idiot! Since I programmed my orders he can't think for himself. It would be more logic to kill the baby and not fly after 18. When he attacks her daughter she will go after him anyways instead of run away? What do you think Yamcha huh? Let's have some fun!", she said and took the remote to order 17 to kill Marron.

"You're sick!", Yamcha shouted and kicked it out of her hand destroying the controller.

21 rammed her elbow into his skull causing him to fall and crash into the ground. She reappeared in front of him and helped him to his feet.

"Don't you dare doing something like that ever again!", she said and wiped the dust off his gi.

"I just don't understand what you want from me?`Why don't you just kill me so we can get this over?

21 just winked and grabbed his collar taking off in the air with him again.

….

"Hey guys, where's my wife?", Krillin asked taking Marron into his arms.

"Let's all go to the family-room and Chi-Chi and I will give you and update on the state of affairs.", Bulma suggested and lead the group upstairs to the private living rooms.

"And now 18 is luring 17 away from us and my sons and Goten are still nowhere to be found", Bulma ended the story on what the men had missed.

"Guys you have to help 18! Damn it!", Krillin yelled in frustration.

"I'm on it I think I can build a device to take control over 17 and stop him", Bulma rejoined.

"And what about Yamcha where is he?", Krillin inquired.

"No idea", Bulma stated firmly. What was it with Yamcha hanging out with 21 anyways? Did he switch sides? Was he held hostage?

"But how did we got back if you were at that cottage the whole time?", Goku asked puzzled.

"I'm not sure but I suppose Trunks took the kids to the future to collect the Dragonballs in a save surrounding and then revived you guys. God he's so smart", Bulma said.

"I got it from my mama!", a voice came.

The whole group turned their heads to see Mirai-Trunks, Goten, Chibi-Trunks and Tama standing in the door.

"You're back!", Bulma exclaimed and ran towards the group to hug her little son.

"I'm so glad you're back baby, have you been a good boy for Mirai and Tama?". She asked planting kisses all over his face.

"Mom you're embarrassing me", Chibi-Trunks whined and pulled free.

"A very good boy!", Mirai-Trunks said and ruffled the younger boy's hair.

"I'm so glad all of you are safe", Bulma cried and kissed Mirai-Trunks on the cheek "Thank you you're the best, what would we do without you?", she whispered.

"Let's go save 18!", Krillin demanded and stood up

"Yeah I can't wait to beat the crap out of this darn tin can!", Vegeta rejoined balling his fist.

"I don't mean to bum you guys out but I aren't we like forlorn hope? It didn't work out so well last time why should you win now?", Tama stated out the obvious.

The prince glared at the girl evilly looking as if he was ready to attack her. Mirai-Trunks stepped in the way blocking Vegeta's sight before he could insult her or even worse.

"She's right Vegeta we can't take any risks!", Chi-Chi yelled not wanting to go through all this again.

Vegeta turned around giving her a dirty look. Chi-Chi whipped out her frying pan ready to attack.

"Geta! Enough!", Bulma interjected "Chi-Chi is right, we can't risk anything!", she said taking his hand and placing it on her tummy.

"Uh what's that?", Goku asked a puzzled look on his face.

"None of your business", Chi-Chi hissed.

"There's no other way woman, or what are you suggesting?"

"Well I could try to build a remote for her too"

"That takes too long!"

"Guys, guys calm down I have a plan!", Mirai-Trunks said , pulled two earrings out of his pocket and tossed it his father and Goku.

"Are these Potaras?", Bulma inquired.

"Yes Mirai Popo gave them to me, it's the only way!"

Vegeta smirked and clenched his fist so the earring broke

"Are you insane father? That was our last chance!", Mirai-Trunks shouted shocked by his father's ignorance.

"Shut up kid, I already told you I'm not sharing my victory with Kakarott! That broad beat me my in best form! I wont let her disgrace the Saiyan race! I'm the prince of all Saiyans!", Vegeta snarled.

"Dad you and your stupid pri...", Mirai-Trunks started but Vegeta gave him a push so he fell against Tama. The girl tried to catch her boyfriend but she was to weak and they both fell on the floor.

"Oy Trunks get of off me please you're too heavy it hurts!", she said.

"See son? And one of her kind defeated me! Pah! I'll beat the crap out of that broad!", Vegeta snorted and marched towards the gravity room.


	22. Queen of Saigon

„What did you do dad? You just ruined our last chance, she's going to kill us now, we can only hope that we can reach the supreme Kai somehow...", Mirai-Trunks muttered.

Vegeta suddenly turned around and grabbed him by his collar

"Now listen brat! I already told you I'm not fusing with Kakarott! That darn tin-can beat me, and she will pay for that! You're such a pathetic wimp you're embarrassing me so shut up boy!"

Mirai-Trunks eyes glazed over and he looked at the ground not able to answer. Tama was observing the whole scene carefully, by studying his face she could tell how much his fathers words had just hurt him.

"I...I'm just trying to do the right thing" Trunks stammered.

This was enough for the quick tempered woman, she felt the urge to step in and stand up for him. She walked up to them, planted herself in front of Vegeta and placed her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me? How dare you talking to him like that? He's a hero not a wimp! From what I've heard he already saved us once and now he did it again. I gonna tell you something, he sacrificed his own world to save ours, to bring you back, The eternal dragon could only grant one wish before disappearing for seven years! And he did it all for you! So why don't you shut that dirty mouth of yours and bow the hell down for him you sad little poison dwarf!", the heiress yelled

The group looked at the two of them in shock, no one was ever to talk to the Saiyan prince like that, ever!

"It was nice to know her", Goten uttered.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed dangerously. Obsidian eyes were glaring at sandy browns.

"So what? Are you gonna kill me? As if!", she went on.

Their starring contest went on for some more seconds, then a smirk ran over Vegeta's face and he turned to Mirai-Trunks: You like em sweet and dangerous huh? At least that's something you got from me", he said and left the room leaving the rest of the group baffled by what just happened.

….

"17 please stop it! You're my brother after all!", 18 begged as she dodged the energy blasts her brother kept shooting at her.

"I'm an android created by the brilliant Dr. Gero, I don't have a sister!" the black haired man responded and lashed out at her. 18 blocked the punch with her arm.

"That's not true 17 don't let that jerk control you"

"First you then your family and friends", he smirked and landed a punch in her face. 18 flew backwards and flipped mid-air.

"I don't want to, but if you hurt my family I'm going to kill you!", the blonde yelled and charged towards him.

17 activated his Android barrier and 18 crashed into it yelping as the energy shot through her body. She backed off and threw various destructo discs at him in order to break his shield. The last sphere finally broke through and left a cut on 17'S cheek. He wiped off the blood and charged towards her kneeling her in the guts.

21 and Yamcha were watching from the sidelines.

"Seriously this could not be any better", the dark haired Android laughed wickedly. She loved to play games and create situations like that.

Yamcha couldn't help it, there was something about her he kind of liked, if she wasn't the epitome of evil of course. He gathered courage an grabbed her shoulders starring into her dead blue eyes.

"You have to end this! Please! I know deep down you're not a bad person, but this is just insane I beg you please!"

He only earned a laughter from her.

"Yamcha please! Who do you think I am? And why do you think you could change my mind. It's all

a game and you're a just another pawn in it"

"What now? We have to do something guys please! 18 needs us! Vegeta is such an idiot", Krillin begged.

"Calm down Krillin there would be no sense in going after them now, we would only get killed and then there would be no one to collect the Dragonballs. I just need some more time to build the remote and then everything is going to be ok ya?, Bulma said.

"So you just want to turn 21 off, is that your plan Bulma?", Gohan inquired.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy. I can build one to bring 17 back to his senses but I don't have 21's blueprints so we will have to defeat her the old way."

"Crap", Chibi-Trunks muttered.

"I suggest you guys get some rest or do a little sparing, that's all we can do until I'm done, I know it's hard Krillin but it's the only way", the blue haired woman said and left the room to continue work in her lab. Before she reached it she stopped in front of the gravity room.

"What a great show again", Bulma stated sarcastically as she disabled the gravity and stepped in.

"Oy woman, what is it now again?", Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"You were a jerk again Vegeta that's what's up ", Bulma went on.

"So you've come to tell me too? That other woman did quiet a good job already don't you think?".

"I didn't come to mock you Geta. But please keep in mind we are expecting another baby and it kind of makes me nervous that you can't even deal with the kids we have", she answered.

"He knows I didn't mean it", Vegeta snarled.

"You should tell him"

"I won't"

"You will"

"I won..." , he wanted to rejoin but he was distracted by her running her hand down his torso.

"You will. I missed you", she whispered.

"Well I didn't appreciate your absence either", he muttered.

"You're such an idiot", the scientist giggled and put her arms around his neck.

"We are going to manage having another child right?", she inquired.

"We'll have to", he murmured and started kissing her neck.

"You're a bad man but the way you look at me you have me by my heart", she uttered "Just try ok?"

"Shh woman".

"Thanks for standing up for me, but I know my father, he's a little grumpy every now and then but he doesn't mean it", Mirai-Trunks spoke as he collapsed on his bed. Tama lay next to him in his arm.

"Then he shouldn't say things like that, I saw how much it hurt you, he has no right to do so he owes you everything, including his life."

"Well actually I owe him my life to so I guess we're even", he joked.

"Don't just laugh it off, you deserve better. And I'm not a 100 per cent sure, but I think I'll return to the future with you".

Trunks' eyes widened as she spoke. "You mean it?"

"I'm not sure though I said. But I don't want to leave you and you don't want to come here. After all you have done for us I can do this for you."

He put his fingertips on her waist and smiled."We've already gone so far, so it's great you're at least considering it"

"Don't you wanna go talk to you dad Trunks?"

"No, I'll just let it be that's the best way I guess"

"But he will never stop if he gets away with it all the time", she tried to convince him to have a serious talk with Vegeta.

"He always makes me feel like I'm less of a man for caring, I don't like that feeling so I'm not going to provoke it ok? Please just let it be it's my problem not yours", he rejoined.

"Sorry I was just trying to help. But let me assure you you're a real man believe me I know", she giggled and bit his bottom lip.

"What are you doing?"

"Just a little fun, maybe we're all dead in the next couple hours".

"Sweet and dangerous", he whispered and cupped her face.

Vegeta was lounging on his bed, the work out and his "conversation" wit Bulma had been exhausting, so he tried to get some rest before the big fight. He blinked as a ray of light shot across the room. Chibi-Trunks had opened the door and crawled on the bed next to his father.

"Hey dad, I missed you" , he chirped.

Vegeta looked into his son's ice blue eyes trying to find the right answer to this. He recalled Bulma's request to be a littler nicer to their kids now that they were expecting another one.

"Come here boy", he uttered and put his arm around him awkwardly. Chibi-Trunks felt that his father wasn't 100 percent comfortable with showing so "much" affection. The first time he hugged him before fighting Majin Buu felt pretty awkward too.

"I'm not a baby dad", he said but didn't shift away.

"It's ok boy, you know I'm proud of you", Vegeta said as he eyed the pendant with the Saiyan crest around Trunks' neck.

"Thanks to you planet Vegeta still exists in an other timeline"

Trunks took the chance to cuddle with his daddy and rested his head on his fathers chest.

"Deine Mutter und du sind mir das Wichtigste mein Sohn, ich liebe euch", Vegeta said in Saiyan language, it was easier for him to state things like this in his native language no one understood.

Chibi-Trunks peered up at him. He only knew some Saiyan words his father had taught him but from how hard these words were to say for his father and the context he assumed what he meant.

Vegeta starred at the door in shock. Bulma stood there watching them. Was she there the whole time? Did she just witness an emotional moment?

"Hey my two perfect men, I just finished the remote lets go", she said.

The group gathered in the courtyard. Everyone took one last deep breath before taking off for their biggest fight.


	23. Vegeta's hidden power

Hey folks! So after this chapter there will be another one and then that's it for the original timeline. After these two chapters I'll post a third "What if" chapter. Thanks for reading :)

Android 18 fired a strong energy wave from her palm that hit 17 smashing him into the ground. The dark haired man quickly got up again and charged towards her, he landed several punches into her face and put her in an headlock.

"I can't wait to kill everyone you love", he muttered wickedly tightening his grip.

These words caused 18 to finally lose it, she let out a scream and pulled free. She grabbed 17's arm , tossed him into the ground again and released a rapid barrage of energy waves at him. 17 was hit with full power but managed to get up again, 18 quickly phased out of sight and reappeared in front of him delivering a devastating kick that broke his arm. 17 collapsed on the floor and didn't move.

"You asked for it", 18 said and gathered energy in her palm.

"18 don't please! You're my sister, the only person in this world I truly care about", he uttered.

18 let the energy subside and bent leaned towards her brother. Suddenly 17 punched her into her face putting all of his left power into it and sending 18 airborne.

"Time to get serious!", he yelled punched her in the stomach and elbowed her in the back. Finally he reverse sweep kicked her off the ground and kicked her away.

18 was now lying on the ground unable to move. 17 walked up to her and gathered energy for his finger beam attack. 18 put her hand in front of her face protectively, but suddenly 17 closed his eyes and didn't move.

"What?", 18 muttered.

Then she saw Vegeta descending from the air, in his arms he held Bulma who had a remote in her hand.

"Just in time", the scientist said and gestured thumbs up winking at 18.

Next Krillin touched down and put his wife into his arms.

"I'm so glad you're ok", he whispered.

"I missed you", 18 rejoined.

Then the rest of the group arrived.

Vegeta could feel a high powered energy beam approaching him, he quickly turned around and blocked the attack with his hand.

There stood Android 21 holding her finger towards the Saiyan prince, next to her stood Yamcha.

The ex desert bandit quickly ran over to his friends.

"Yamcha what...", Bulma started

"I'll explain later", he said.

"You ruined my show, I was enjoying it you fools", the Android hissed.

"Shut up broad! We're going to destroy you!", Vegeta snarled narrowing his eyes.

"Fine, who's first, the big baby or you pinhead?", 21 snorted arrogantly.

"Unfortunately you'll have to deal with Kakarott first he won rock paper scissors but believe me once you're facing me you're doomed!",

"Shut up and step back dwarf you'll get your ass beaten soon enough!", the Android laughed.

"You did a lot of harm here, now you will pay", Goku said as he stepped forward.

"Come on fighting you is so boring! Let's raise the stakes to motivate you!", she said and scanned the group. A smirk that would have even put Majin-Vegeta to shame ran over her face as she saw Mirai-Trunks holding Tama in his arms like she was the most important thing in the world.

"So if you lose, Goku then... peek-a-boo I'll kill you", she said pointing at the black haired girl.

She buried her face in Trunks' chest. His eyes narrowed dangerously and he tightened his grip

"If you touch her you'll die a cruel death!", both Chibi and Mirai-Trunks shouted in unison.

"Well then your friend has to try his best, I know he's not at his full potential yet", 21 said coldly.

"Don't worry Trunks. Enough talk!", Goku said and powered up to Supersaiyan 3.

The two of them charged towards each other and started their fight. Goku and Vegeta did a lot of training in the other world so he was able to put up a better fight than the first time he even managed to kick her in the face and blast her off with an energy wave.

"Yeah we're as good as done", Krillin exclaimed balling his fist in victory.

"We're not", Piccolo muttered.

"Um why didn't you just see?", Krillin asked baffled.

"Of course Goku's able to put up good fight now, but he has to win withing the next few minutes. Supersaiyan 3 costs way too much energy while the Android has and unlimited supply", the Namek explained.

"Excuse me for a moment", Tama said and pulled free from Trunk's hold.

"Where are you going?", he inquired.

"I'll be right back", she answered and disappeared behind a rock. She fished her cell phone out of her black Chanel purse and called the number that was number one on her speed dial.

"Hey Seoul it's me (...) calm down he knew, Trunks picked me up at home. I just called to say that I'm back. (….) Yes that's where I am (….) I'm just a little scared", she took a deep breath, she knew that if Goku lost this may be her last words " I love you bye", she said and hung up the phone returning to Mirai-Trunks' side.

20 minutes went by and now the odds had turned against Goku. He was constantly losing energy, while 21 wasn't tired at all. Trunks once more tightened his grip as Goku received a punch in his face.

Suddenly a loud noise was heard again and a black heavy jet touched down next to the group.

Goku and 21 were so busy with their fight they didn't even notice.

The doors opened and a young man in a gray business suit exited it accompanied by an army of tall guys in black suits. He had the same sandy brown eyes as Tama and spiky black hair.

"Seoul!", Tama cried and ran into his arms.

"Tama what's going on here?", Mirai-Trunks inquired.

"It's her brother, I know him I've been working on a project with him together", Bulma whispered.

Seoul checked the surrounding, there was this group of people, and a guy fighting that woman that had been on TV a lot lately for destroying cities. Then his eyes fell on Mirai-Trunks and he shot him an evil glare.

"How dare you bringing my little sister in such danger", he hissed at the lavender haired youth.

"We're leaving"

"But I'd rather stay", the girl said and wanted to return to Trunks' side but her brother held her back.

"It's too dangerous I don't want you to be killed!", he yelled.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you!", Mirai-Trunks interjected.

Tama looked at him, then at her brother "I'm sorry but, she's going to kill me", she whispered.

"No please", Mirai-Trunks begged and wanted to grab her hand but the guards blocked his way and he only caught hold of the bracelet he gave her and accidentally ripped it of her waist, and the diamonds fell to the ground. Her brother hastily ushered her inside the plane and took off towards Central-City.

Tears formed in Mirai-Trunks' eyes, Bulma walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You should go after her, she didn't really want to leave", she spoke softly.

"No use mom, she said she's maybe coming to the future with me but I don't think it's going to happen" a devastated Trunks said.

"Why don't you stay here than we all would love you to be around all the time"

"I can't leave my mom behind" , he rejoined.

"Well have you ever asked her?", Bulma questioned.

"No, it'd be fine if she offered it but I don't want to make her feel like she has to do it"

Bulma sighed "Look Trunks I'm practically her so I think I can judge the best. The most important thing to me is that my little boy is happy and if that meant joining him to live in another timeline I would love to do that", she explained.

"You sure?"

"Sure", she said an kissed his cheek " And now go your father will handle this situation here!" she said and smacked him on the back.

"Thanks mom", he said and powered up to follow the plane. 21 thought he was going to attack him and aimed a weak ki-blast at him. Unfortunately the blast missed it's target and was flying towards Bulma. The woman screamed and held her hands in front of her as she took the blow.

"Mom!", both Trkks' screamed as their mother was sent flying backwards and crashed into a rock.

Tama saw the dust from the explosion through the window of her plane. What if Trunks was hurt?

"We're turning around!", she ordered.

"We're not" , Seoul stated firmly and glared at the pilot.

"Fine", the heiress said and stood up to open the door.

"You stay here, I love my sister way too much to let her be killed by some stupid tramp", Seoul yelled and grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry I have to!", she said and performed a kick Chibi-Trunks had shown her after they had almost been kid napped by those bandits in the desert. Seoul fell to his knees and let go of her. She quickly tossed the Capsule that held her heli-jet and took off towards the battlefield again.

"Are you ok mom?", Mirai-Trunks asked and tried to help his mother to her feet.

"M... My stomach, it hurts so bad", the woman whimpered holding her tummy.

"She might be having a miscarriage she need's medical attention", Chi-Chi screamed and started the plane she got out of one of Bulma's Capsules.

Vegeta saw the whole scene, his woman was injured, his daughter may had been killed. He felt something ignite deep inside of him, a full new kind of power was flowing through his whole body. It was anger, but not only it also was compassion, his love for his wife and kids, a power source Goku had always used to become the fighter he was. Vegeta let out a scream and turned super Saiyan 2, he now was in blind rage. No one was ever to hurt his family.

He delivered a punch in the back of Goku's head knocking him out and then charged towards 21.

"How dare you", he screamed and threw punches at her. 21 was so shocked by the prince's sudden power she couldn't dodge any of them. Vegeta was chasing her over the battlefield like a punching ball, she had no chance to escape.

"You'll pay!", he kept shouting constantly punching her.

"Miscarriage?", Chibi-Trunks stammered. He didn't even know his mother was pregnant, and now she was maybe going to lose the baby?

This also set free new powers for him. He screamed, his hair turned golden and spiked around his aura were blue lightnings. The little boy had just ascended the Supersaiyan level. He charged and delivered a kick into 21's face who fell backwards and lay on the ground. Vegeta hovered in the air.

"Come here Trunks", he ordered.

Chibi-Trunks flew to his fathers side and looked at him.

"Ready to do this my boy?", Vegeta asked.

"Yes", Trunks nodded.

They both extended their arms on both sides of them and formed energy spheres in both of their hands.

"Final Flash/ Big tree cannon", they shouted and released it. 21 screamed as the father/son attack tore into her body and killed her.

Chi-Chi, Yamcha and Mirai-Trunks were already on the way to take Bulma to the hospital when Tama crossed their way and joined them.

"I'm so sorry I left, I love you" she said when they were waiting to get Bulma's test results.

"It's ok I understand. I love you too " , Mirai-Trunks rejoined "Just tell me are you coming wit me now?

"I guess I really want to I just have to talk to my family. Hey I'm sure you're gonna be at that event at the opera next weekend right, I'll tell you then ok?"

"Ok",


	24. Upper Echelon

Here's the last chapter about the original End :) Hope you guys like it! If you're interested in this story keep in mind there's still one or two chapters coming with an alternate End :)

And sorry about the confusion with Android 17. When he was about to kill 18 and closed his eyes I was trying to indicate that Bulma had turned him off with her remote when Vegeta and she arrived. They later turned him on again and reprogrammed him ;)

Thank you guys for reading and reviewing! And again special thanks to SaiyanPrincessBB for helping me when I had no idea how to continue this chapter! Ef̱charistó̱ gia ti̱ voí̱theiá sas

;)

„Geez stay still kid", Mirai-Trunks begged as he tried to put on his Chibiself's bow tie.

"That is so uncomfortable do we really have to go to this stupid thing?", the little boy whined while tugging his collar to get some air. Chibi-Trunks was sitting on his bed wearing a black tuxedo and a red bow tie. Tonight was the night of the big event at the West-City opera, it was a tradition for the town's business magnates to meet there and do some networking. Mirai-Trunks was already in his tailcoat and now desperately trying to get his younger counterpart ready for the night.

"At least Goten's gonna come so it's not going to be totally lame", the boy muttered and stood up from the bed.

"Where are you going munchkin?"

"Checking on mom, telling her we're ready to go", he answered.

"Umm why don't you go downstairs and wait for Goten and I'll check on mom?", Mirai-Trunks suggested in an attempt to get the kid away from their mother.

"Ok I guess...", the lavender haired boy replied and headed downstairs.

Mirai-Trunks walked down the futuristic hallway of the Briefs' private quarter's to where the master bed room was located. He stopped and knocked on the door.

"Come in", Vegeta ordered in response.

He walked into the dark stuffy room to find his parents. Vegeta was lounging on the bed, his shirt unbuttoned and his fly open to stay comfortable until the very last second before they left. The Saiyan prince hated to wear tuxedo's and would have normally gone for the Saiyan armor, but his wife had insisted on proper clothes for tonight. Bulma was sitting at her vanity-table. She wore a gold asymmetric satin dress with crystal beading and was trying to put on her make-up,- without success.

Since a week she just couldn't stop crying and her mascara was washed off by her tears.

"Mom the munchkin and I are ready", Mirai-Trunks said softly. He twitched when she turned around and he was looking into her tortured face.

"We'll be right there", she uttered.

He walked over and sat down next to her "Mom why don't you just stay at home? Your misca... the attack on you was only a week ago dad and you should stay here." he whispered.

"I gotta go if we stay at home it would be social suicide we need the contacts", she said and stood up. Her look fell on that pink baby dress the robot maid forgot to put away. Her eyes filled with tears and she started to weep bitterly, releasing a scream she fell over. Vegeta quickly rushed to her side and caught her in his strong arms.

"Son you go alone with the boy, I think your mom told you all about the deals she was going to seal tonight right", he said.

Mirai-Trunks nodded and left the room. As soon as the door closed Vegeta pressed Bulma against his body tightly.

"It's ok **Bulma** I'm here. We're going through this together... I love you Bulma Briefs, always have always will", he whispered. He knew exactly how odd this sounded coming from his mouth, but since Bulma suffered the miscarriage he had been attached to her hip never leaving her alone, he had finally realized that family is the most important. It was the thing that sustained him after years of slavery and the reason for working his full potential. She put her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest.

"Thank you Geta I know how hard it is for you to express your feelings"

"It's not, she was my daughter too", he muttered and kissed her forehead.

Mirai-Trunks was standing outside the West-City metropolitan opera. He had his arms crossed over his chest because he was freezing, as he exhaled he could see his own breath. Goten and Chibi-Trunks were standing next to him sipping on their cups of tea he had bought the to stay warm. They had just arrived minutes ago and things were already crazy. A bunch of journalist had already tried to snap some pictures of Chibi-Trunks, the future heir to Capsule Corp. the world's most influential company, and as Bulma's spokesman tonight some business associates of her's had already required Mirai-Trunks to meet them during the breaks and discuss some contracts.

Suddenly the paparazzi gathered around the driveway as a black limousine pulled up. As the valet opened the door a teenage girl with strawberry blonde hair and steel blue eyes exited and the popping of flashbulbs started.

"Animia come look in the camera!", one of the photographers begged.

She was followed by her brother Seoul who helped his other sister out of the car: Tama.

She wore her long silky black hair bouffant-style and let it fell over her shoulders elegantly. Around her neck she wore a Chanel Contrast Pearls rosee necklace with pearls, diamonds and moonstones. Her big brilliant earrings matched with the white mink-coat she was wearing and her long black dress that had a million sparkling diamonds on it she wore under the mink.

Chibi-Trunks winked at his future counterpart as he spotted the beauty.

The group of three made their way through the paparazzi and walked towards the entrance. Seoul winked at Trunks and saluted as he walked past him, Tama walked up to him and whispered something in his ear that made him blush, then she followed her brother to their loge.

The show started but no one was really paying attention, Chibi-Trunks' and Goten's eyes were glued to the video game the older boy had brought and Mirai-Trunks kept glancing at his girlfriend that was sitting on the other side of the hall.

Then the first break finally came, the kids had already fallen asleep on their seats when Dr. Briefs' business partners invaded the loge. Mirai-Trunks placed the kids on the small chaise lounge and then turned to the the others. "Ok ladies and Gentlemen Mrs. Briefs can't be here for personal reasons so I will serve as her spokesman tonight. Please be reminded that I cannot make any promises tonight without checking with her or Dr. Briefs. Lets get this done briefly and succinctly because I have to go somewhere else", he informed them politely.

When he was over with negotiating he was ready to finally come to the fun part of the night. He walked towards the Sage family's loge but his girlfriend already met him halfway.

"Hey", he whispered and leaned in to kiss her. She grabbed him by his collar and kissed him hard.

"Look I had it repaired", she said and showed him that she was wearing his bracelet. But something about it was different. Where T&T was engraved she had added "In the future".

Trunks took her hand to have a closer look at it.

"You serious?", he asked.

"I am. When that blast blew up I thought I had lost you. My dad wasn't too happy about it but he knows you will take good care of me", she replied looking into his eyes.

"I will" Trunks promised.

Tama smirked and dragged him in the nearest closet.

"So we will be together for real! This is so exciting", she laughed and kissed him and bit his neck.

In the heat of the moment she wanted to unbuckle his belt but Trunks stopped her."Wait I have a surprise for you, how about we get the kids and get out of here?", he whispered in her ear.

Tama screwed up her face first. The kids? How could anything they did with the kids be better? But she smiled and followed Trunks back to the Briefs' loge.

The chibis were still sleeping peacefully on the chaise lounge.

"They're so sweet", she said and ran her hand through Chibi-Trunks' hair. "How's your mother?"

"It could be better", Trunks muttered with sadness in his eyes "Let's get going"

Tama took Chibi-Trunks in her arms and so did Mirai with Goten.

"Follow me", he smirked and lead her to the opera's roof. In his one arm he held Goten, with his other he pulled Tama closer to him who was holding Chibi-Trunks. Then they took off I the night sky.

"Where are you taking me Trunks?", Tama inquired when they delivered the kidss at Capsule Corp.

Vegeta exited the building and took both of the boys into his arms.

"Looking good girl", he muttered and turned to Trunks "Have fun", he winked and returned inside.

Bulma lay on her bed half asleep. Vegeta entered the bedroom and placed the kids next to her.

"Our boy is back", he whispered and kissed her forehead before he lay down himself next to them. He thought about how much he grew to love his family and how tragic it was that something bad like this had to happen to make him express it and be comfortable with it. In his head he tried to find the right words for a conversation, an apology actually, he was going to have with one of his family members.

The offspring of the two richest people in the world touched down on a white sandy beach late that night. Tama took off her mink because the temperatures were tropical.

"Trunks, this is amazing, so sweet of you", she whispered.

"It's the island we met, the beach where we first kissed", he smiled at her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist holding him like a python.

"To the future! Now everything is perfect", she whispered into his ear seductively.

The moon was looming over the black sea creating the most romantic mood one could imagine, the pair stood there with Trunks feet in the warm tropical water and kissed his girl. For now it indeed was perfect.

Three days later Trunks and Tama had returned from their little getaway. All their stuff was packed and shrank into Capsules, the time machine was ready to take off in the future for good.

"Good bye mom, I hope you will be better soon. I love you", Mirai-Trunks said and hugged Bulma.

The blue haired woman squeezed him tightly and kissed him on the cheek "Good bye son take care", she said with tears in her eyes. Then Trunks turned to Vegeta.

"Bye dad", he said and wanted to shake his hand, but Vegeta didn't react. Then looked around the room. Everyone was there to say goodbye: Tien, Yamcha, the Sons, Krillin and 18.

"Everyone get out of here now! We have something to discuss in private!", Vegeta ordered them to leave. The group starred at the Saiyan prince baffled but obeyed and left the room.

"What now dad?", Mirai-Trunks asked puzzled.

"Come here boy", Vegeta said and made a gesture. He put one arm around Trunk's torso and the other on the back of his head pulling his son close to him, something he would've never done two weeks ago.

"I know I've been acting like a jerk towards you pretty often, but I hope you know that although I'm so tough and proud and hard and cold like a rock, deep down my heart beats like yours does and that you feel I'm your father and I will always love you son!", he said while still holding him.

First Trunks was so stunned by his father's confession that he couldn't speak, then he smiled.

"I've been waiting for so long for you to say this dad thanks. I love you too", he replied.

"I now have to tell someone else good bye, farewell father, love you", he said and walked towards Chibi-Trunks' room. This was definitely going to be the toughest good bye, especially now that he couldn't visit him often because it maybe would cause the timelines to shift again.

….

Five years later a heavily pregnant Bulma was lying on the couch of the Briefs' family room. Next to her lay 13 years old Trunks pressing his ear against her tummy trying to hear or feel his soon to be born sibling.

"Are you excited baby? Your little sister Bra can be born any day now", Bulma said and stroke her son's hair.

"I sure am! Do you think I'll be a good big brother?", Trunks answered cheerfully.

"I'm sure you'll be the best brother ever, your sister is very lucky to have you sweety", Bulma smiled. Suddenly Vegeta entered the room

"Woman! The other woman wants to know where you want the caterers to set the tables!", he demanded to know.

Bulma giggled. Since her miscarriage five years ago she and Vegeta were closer than ever and know Panchy and he were even the ones to prepare Bulma's baby shower. It was actually kind of cute to see Vegeta putting so much ambition into this party.

"The indoor garden please", Bulma said and blew him a kiss.

"Good! And you boy get up and help me!", Vegeta snorted and left again. Bulma put her hand on her tummy and smiled. After this hard times there finally would arrive a new angel, the princess of all Saiyans.

In the Mirai timeline Trunks was busy singing contracts. When Tama left for the future her father had already given her her portion of her inheritance, but with strings attached: If they married or she got pregnant they had to visit. With this incredible high amount of money they had fully rebuilt Capsule Corp. and founded a project to rebuild the damaged cities and help the people in need. Capsule Corp. was now the world's most successful company again and run by Bulma and Trunks. Tama however did not work at Capsule Corp. She dedicated most of her time to the foundation Trunks and she had founded to help.

"Mr. Briefs, Miss Sage wants to talk to you", Trunk's secretary's voice spoke through the speaker on his desk. Trunks pressed the button "Send her in", he answered and put aside the contracts.

The door opened and Tama walked in, on her finger she wore a diamond ring.

"Hey honey what is it?", Trunks asked.

She sat down in his lap and smiled. "I was thinking we should travel to the other timeline. You know we have to visit my dad before...", she said and held up her hand with the engagement ring on it

"Besides we haven't seen the others for five years now. Imagine how thrilled Chibi would be if we visited. I'm sure he's a little man by now"

Trunks smiled and placed his hand on her thigh.

"It would be the best time, my little sister can be born any minute now", he rejoined. Ever since Bulma managed to send him a note with a mini timemachiene informing him of her pregnancy he was eager to visit anyways.

"Than its settled we're visiting them" Trunks said and kissed her.


	25. Alternate End part1

So here is the first chapter for the alternate End :) Please keep in mind that I had to do some copy and paste because not everything is different but I tried not to make it boring. You will soon see how the Chibis choice not to play and got to sleep instead will cause everything to turn out differently. The next and last chapter will be completely different fro the original one :)

If you like my stories you may want to check out the one I'm writing together with SaiyanPrincessBB on our shared account, I added it to my fave authors ( not because I'm full of myself but so if anyone who is interested can find it)

Thanks for reading!

„Hey Trunks let's go play upstairs!", Goten suggested pulling his best friend by the arm.

"Um I'm kinda tired Goten, how about we just take a nap?" Chibi-Trunks answered yawning.

"Come on we haven't played in since like for ever! You even get to choose what we do!", Goten tried to persuade his friend.

"Nah sorry Goten I'm really tired. But you know what? We take a nap and afterward we can play and I'll let you choose is that a deal my friend?", Trunks said slapping him on the back.

Goten switched to thinking mode. He was actually kinda tired to so a nap didn't sound that bad, additionally he would get to choose afterward, and normally he never got to choose.

"Okay", he smiled and followed his friend to his bedroom.

Mirai-Trunks stood in front of his door. It was time to make Tama stay with him once and for all. And he wanted to do that by telling her the three special words, words he had never told a girl before. Taking one last deep breath he opened the door and walked into the room. Tama was sitting on the edge of his bed and offered him the spot next to her when she noticed he was there. "Hey", he uttered and sat down next to her never breaking eye contact.

"What is it? What are you looking at?", she said with a smile when she noticed his sizzling stare.

"You know..."

"Oh and thanks for the little getaway, I really needed that", she cut him off trying to avoid the subject.

"Tama! Listen we gotta talk. This thing with us has to be settled once and for all I can't go on like this, just ignoring the fact that we may be going to live in different times again.", Trunks finally spoke out what was obvious. Tama sighed as he touched the subject. Bulma walked past the door when she overheard their conversation she stopped and tried to hear what they were talking about.

"Well we don't have to", she muttered, then she cupped his face with her hands. "Just come with me and everything will be just great", she tried to persuade him.

"Tama I can't leave my mother behind", Trunks rejoined.

Bulma twitched as she heard her son's words. That was the big problem the two of them were having? She was the problem?

Bulma's eyes glazed over. She couldn't believe how a formerly so selfish woman like her could have raised such an altruistic son. She was filled with both pride and guilt, of course he was right, she was everything she had, but that also meant that he was the most important thing in her life thus making him happy was superior to anything else. Bulma refused to be the reason he may gave up true happiness for, but for now she just kept spying on them.

"Now what are you trying to say?", Tama said firmly, letting go of his face. "I mean its' not like there's another option", she continued.

"Tama I have to stay here my mom has no one. I can't return to your timeline after we defeated 21", Trunks explained.

"So are you breaking up with me? Trunks please let's at least keep it how it used to be, we both stay in our own time and you come visit me", the dark haired girl begged.

"No I can't we can't risk that the timelines to shift again and they will if I keep just traveling through time!", Trunks tried to reason her.

"But what about the little Trunks? The kid thinks you're the bee's knee anyway, it will break his little heart", Tama cried gulping back sobs.

"He's tough we can take it", Trunks muttered trying to push it away from him.

"You know that's just acting, he's going to be devastated if you never show up again and so will I"

Trunks took a deep breath again. He never had a girlfriend before so he didn't really know how to tell her and how she will react so he just went straight ahead. " I'm not going to leave you, I'm going to ask you to stay with me, because Tama, I **love** you", he finally spoke from his heart.

When the girl heard these three words her eyes widened in shock. She quickly turned away from him looking to the ground. He had no idea how he just burdened her. He forced her to make a decision and she had always been completely unable to make any decisions. Although she had a lot of experience no one ever told her that. She had always had that inner indecisiveness that made it impossible oft her to keep a steady relationship. In fact Trunks was her first real boyfriend, the others were just affairs.

"My family is dead here Trunks I can't stay, family is the most important thing for me, especially my brother and my father will be devastated if I leave them behind. This world here is just depressing everyone is poor and the cities are damaged", she whispered ignoring the fact that he just told her he loves her. Now Trunks was mad. He just fully opened up to her, being completely vulnerable and she shot him in the back by ignoring and not reciprocating. He stood up and marched towards the door opening it

"You know what? Curse you **woman**! You're just some spoiled brat, fine go live in your golden cage but don't expect me to do so!", he yelled at here sounding like a certain prince.

"And you did realize I just told you I love you? That's something I never told anyone, you're my first girlfriend, so thanks for messing up this first time!", he continued shouting at her.

"The hottest love has the coldest end", she muttered in response.

"What?", Trunks snarled and left the room. When Bulma saw the door was about to open she quickly ran to the family-room and acted like she was cleaning.

Trunks walked in with tears in his eyes

"Honey what is it?", Bulma pretended not to know what was going on.

"Come on mom I'm half Saiyan I heard you running away when I left the room, I know you were spying on us", Trunks sobbed. Bulma hugged her teenage son tightly.

"Yes I heard every word, and I think you should go sweety", she spoke softly.

"I can't, I wanna be here for you mom. It was always just you and me we're a team I can't let you down just for my own sake."

"Trunks you're what I love most in this world your happiness is equivalent to mine, so now imagine how I would feel if I was the reason you're unhappy, besides nothing's holding me back here, I can just come with you if you want to." , Bulma offered.

"You would do that for me?".

"Anything honey! Now go and fix that!", Bulma winked and slapped him on the back.

"Thanks, I love you mom"

"Hey", Mirai-Trunks whispered as he entered his bedroom again.

"Get lost Trunks", Tama snipped and turned away. Trunks sighed and placed his hand on her hip.

"Will you please sit up I have something exciting to tell you!"

Tama rolled her eyes and sat up "Exciting huh?".

"Yes! Number one I'm sorry for yelling at you, number two my mother has offered to come to the past with us so we can be together!", Trunks announced relieved.

Tama's brown eye widened "You mean it? Oh my god, I can't tell you how happy you just made me! And I have to apologize too, of course I love you! Like crazy!", the girl exclaimed in joy.

Trunks kissed her and made her fall on her back on the bed. She giggled as he trailed kisses from her face down her neck, then she covered his mouth with her hand.

"Wait Trunks, I know you're …. let's just say are you sure you wanna do this? I don't wanna mess up this first time for you too"

Trunks blushed "As I said I love you", he uttered and kissed her again.

….


	26. Alternate End part2

The alternate End and last chapter guys:)! I want to thank everyone for their continued support and always reviewing and reading THANKS!

Goten, Mirai and Chibi-Trunks were standing in front of the time capsule, it still had "hope" written on it in red letters, the situation was the same like back in the day when he went to warn his friends about the Androids but this time he had support. He put his hand on his chibiselfs head. As he did so the kid peered up at him with his blue eyes.

"Are you scared munchkin?", he asked softly.

"No we revived everyone and you're here too", Chibi-Trunks stated and took his older counterpart's hand. Mirai-Trunks turned to Bulma and Tama who were standing a few steps away from them. First he walked up to his mother "Bye mom see ya soon, love you", he said and hugged her. Then he turned to Tama " You stay here until everything is over it's save here. After we've defeated 21 I'll come and get you and mom and we can start our new life in... the past", he said putting his hands on her waist.

"I still don't know how you want to defeat her, she was too strong didn't you see?", she asked worried about him and the kids. Mirai-Trunks smirked "I got these", he said holding up the Potaras Mr. Popo got him. "Dad and Goku will fuse and then they can easily do it"

"Be careful Trunks I don't think your father will agree with that", Bulma interjected exactly knowing her former lover''s temper.

"Don't worry mom we have a plan", he replied and winked at the chibis. The boys both grinned mischievously and gave him thumbs up.

…..

Bulma, Chi-Chi, Roshi, Marron and all the resurrected Z-fighters were sitting in the Briefs' family room. They had no clue how they had been revived nor how to go an. In her hand Bulma held the remote she had built to reprogram Android 17. She was so worried about 18 and her sons that she nervously started to play with Vegeta's hair.

"Cut that out woman", he snarled and pushed her hand away.

"Yeah Bulma you don't want to cut your finger on his thorns", Goku joked with a goofy grin.

Vegeta's face turned red and his eyes narrowed. "Shut the hell up Kakarott your hair is hideous it's a miracle you didn't cut your woman's eyes out yet!", Vegeta yelled furiously.

"Hey you're in no position to mock other people's hair, pinhead Larry! It's Bulma who should start wearing glasses!", Chi-Chi spit.

"Well he would have to touch me first!", Bulma joked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Shut up woman how do you think this thing in your tummy..."

"Hey mom! Dad!", a voice interrupted Vegeta. The whole group turned their heads to see Mirai-Trunks, Goten and Chibi-Trunks standing there. Mirai-Trunks kneeled down so he was on the same level as the kids and put his hands on their shoulders.

So buddies you know what to do", he whispered.

The kids smirked, then they ran towards their fathers cheerfully.

"Daddy I missed you!", Goten exclaimed and gave Goku a bone crashing hug.

Goku smiled and planted a kiss on Goten's cheek "Missed you two my boy!"

"Daddy daddy daddy daddy", Chibi-Trunks shouted and threw his arms around Vegeta's neck. Vegeta first screwed up his face, but then he patted his son's head awkwardly. The kid's exchanged a knowing look, suddenly they each took one Potara out of their pockets and placed them on their fathers ears.

"Curse you brat!", Vegeta managed to utter, then an invisible force pulled him closer to Goku and the fusion to Vegito was performed. The power level in the room rose significantly, golden energy shot through the air and revealed Vegito the ultimate fighter.

"Time to beat some tin-cans", he smirked,gave Bulma a fireman's lift and took off to find 18,17 and 21. Krillin, the Chibis, Gohan and Mirai-Trunks followed him.

When they arrived at the battlefield 18 lay on the ground heavily injured and 17 was just about to kill her with a ki blast. Still in the air Bulma quickly pressed the button on her remote that would shut 17 down.

"18 are you ok?", she shouted and hurried to her friend's side. Then the rest of the Z-fighters and 21 with Yamcha in tow arrived.

"You ruined the show! And who are you anyways?", the Android yelled in rage.

Vegito ignored her and turned to Yamcha. "What's up with you Yamcha, the talk on the streets is you've been hanging out with the tin can lately", Vegito snorted sarcastically.

Yamcha blushed "What is that supposed to mean? I was kidnapped by that freak!, the ex desert bandit shouted balling his fists. 21 shot him an evil glare and all of a sudden charged towards Vegito. She tried to hit him with her fists but he dodged everything, next he rammed his elbow into her face and aimed a ki blast at her with his free hand. The woman took the blast and flew backwards. She backed off further and release a volley of life energy. Vegito brought his hands in front of him and formed two energy spheres that served as a barrier and blocked the Androids blasts.

"Running away already?", he smirked.

"Shut up!", she yelled and flew towards him again. When she arrived he brought his fist in front of him causing her to ram her face into it. Electric lightnings appeared again.

"Haha see you're only a tin-can a stupid machine, once your wires are damaged you're useless" Vegito taunted her and started to exchange punches.

The woman smirked "I may be partly machine but it definitely has it's advantages, especially against men!", she said and kicked him in the crotch. Vegito yelped and fell to his feet. The Android laughed wickedly and kicked his head. Vegito spit up blood. She gathered energy in her palms to execute him but was hit by kicks on each of her sides. Gohan and Mirai-Trunks had both come to help their fathers. Gohan started to exchange punches with her while Trunks was preparing his burning attack. 21 caught halt of Gohan's arm and threw the half Saiyan at Trunks. Gohan's head was rammed into Trunks stomach and both of them were knocked out. The Chibis attacked as well but 21 just grabbed their legs and smashed them into each other as well. Meanwhile Vegito returned to his feet.

"Stupid kids", the Android muttered and wanted to kill them. Vegito yelled and kicked her in the back of her neck. Then he cupped her face and rammed his knee into it. 21 flew backwards and Vegito released to golden spheres that wrapped around her body making her unable to move.

"Time to die", Vegito said and release a ki-blast.

"No please! I had my match, I give up! Yamcha please! Help me!", 21 screamed as the blast flew towards her. Yamcha watched it all. Was she saying his name? What was that again? What was he supposed to do? Without thinking about it he phased out of sight and reappeared next to her pushing the Android aside so the blast missed.

"Yamcha are you insane?!", Bulma and Vegito exclaimed in unison.

"S-she's not that bad", he uttered.

"Thanks guys bye", 21 stated and hastily left.

Bulma sighed and tossed the Capsule that held Buu's gas and separated Vegeta and Goku.

….

5 years later:

"_So what you gave birth to that brat, what does it have to do with me?", Vegeta snorted_

"_It has something to do with you because it's your brat!", Bulma rejoined and held baby Trunks in Vegeta's face. The baby screwed up his face and began to cry._

"_Woman!"_

"_You know what Vegeta I already bought that ring for me because you don't have a job. Now get down on your knees and pop that pretty question", she ordered._

Bulma was pulled out of her thoughts when Vegeta placed his hand on her tummy. Thinking of Vegeta's "proposal" 12 years ago made her chuckle and feel awkwardly at the same time.

"Oh Vegeta how did the crazy two of us ever manage to have two normal children and a third one on her way?", she sighed.

Vegeta smirked "We're just two kids so good at being bad, bad bad! It's our thing.

"Are you excited for when Bra arrives?"

"Sure am"

Bulma was heavily pregnant and lying on the couch with Vegeta. Smiling at her husband she returned to reading her business magazine She had a proud smile on her face while reading an article. On the cover was Mirai-Trunks in a business suite, in his lap sat Tama wearing business clothes as well. The headline said "Hail the king and the queen of the industry- The Briefs-Sage clan on their quest to world domination"

After defeating 21 Mirai-Trunks returned to his timeline to pick up his girlfriend and his mother to live with her and his alternate family in the past. Together they had merged their families companies taking over 80% of the technology-sector. Their parents had retired and the couple served as CEOs of the empire. After getting pregnant with their third child Bulma decided to take a break from business and be a full time mommy... for now and with the help of Mirai Bulma and even Vegeta she did a great job.

"I'm so proud of Trunks, Chibi and Mirai. Do you know if Yamcha and his wife are coming"

"Me too woman! Yamcha is coming with his daughter, his woman is out of town I think. Speaking of our kids. Kids come down and help Tama prepare the baby shower for your mother!", Vegeta shouted. Moments later 13 years old Trunks came down the stairs, in his arms he held his little princess, 4 years old Pansy.

She had her mother's facial features, her father's obsidian eyes and her grandmothers blonde hair that fell over her shoulders.

"Hey my little angels are you excited for your sister Bra to arrive?", Bulma asked.

"I can not wait mom", Trunks rejoined cheerfully. Pansy didn't answer, she put her arms around Trunks' neck and squeezed him tightly. Of course she was excited for her sister to be born so the Briefs household would be dominated by females once and for all and doing girly stuff with her sure would be fun, but she was very fond of her brother and afraid that a new siblings may change their relationship.

"Yes", she finally said and planted a kiss on Trunks' cheek.

"Hey Pansy wanna go downstairs help Tama?", he asked

Capsule Corp.'s foyer was filled with staff that was preparing everything for the party, Tama stood there supervising the caterers.

"Mrs. Briefs where do you want us to set up the tables?... Umm Excuse me? Mrs. Briefs?"

Tama turned to the caterer " Oh um sorry! The indoor garden please!", she finally answered.

"Hey Chibi how are you my little sweety pie?", she exclaimed as Chibi-Trunks cam down the stairs and gave her a tight hug. Since Mirai-Trunks and she moved in at Capsule Corp. 5 years ago she and the boy had becme super close and she even had become his guardian.

"Hey princess I got you a present!", she said.

"Princess of all Saiyans", Pansy corrected her with her father's smirk on her face.

"Oh sorry how could I ever forget?", Tama giggled and handed her a love-bracelet.

"Hey folks!", Mirai-Trunks greeted his family as he entered the building wearing a business suite. He kissed his sister and his "brother" on their cheeks and then Tama on her lips.

"Finally Mr. Briefs the guests must be here any minute. How was it going did they give in?"

"They sure did we'll be expanding again really soon", Trunks answered a smirk on his face.

"Now we almost have everything we ever wanted", Tama said and glanced at Chibi-Trunks and Pansy, she never thought she would be but she was really great with kids now she couldn't wait to have her own, to have Trunks' baby.

He looked into her eyes and spoke:"I'm so lucky me mother joined us, our life here is truly the best. I love you, always have always will"


End file.
